Fading Away
by Aika Harumi
Summary: AU. "Aku tidak peduli obat apa yang mereka suntikkan padamu. Kau adalah Sakura, dan kau segalanya bagiku, jadi aku akan melakukan apa pun dengan kekuatanku untuk melindungimu―tak peduli kau menginginkannya atau tidak."
1. Chapter 1: Sporadic Breaths

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

" _Shishou_ , kami menemukannya! Dia bernapas putus-putus, tapi dia masih hidup—"

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

 **Buka matamu. Kumohon.**

 **Tidak bisakah kau merasakan tanganku di hatimu?**

 **Tidak bisakah kau merasakan aku menyalurkan kehangatanku untukmu?**

 **Tidak bisakah kau** _ **merasakan**_ **diriku?**

"Stabilkan dia, lalu bawa dia kembali—"

"Detak jantungnya melemah—"

( _deg. deg. deg…_ )

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Sasuke- _kun_.

 _Sasuke-_ kun.

"Sizune! Kami membutuhkanmu di sini!"

"B-Baik!"

( _deg. deg… de…g…_ )

"Cepat, lebih banyak chakra—hentikan pendarahannya—"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak boleh mati. Aku tidak peduli jika kau pingsan; kau harus mendengarku. Jangan mati." _Kumohon._

 **Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku disaat aku seperti ini.**

 **Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku disaat semua yang telah aku lakukan adalah menunggu.**

 **Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku disaat kau adalah alasan jantungku berdetak.**

( _de…g._ )

"Sasuke—"

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya.

"…- _kun_."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu.

Di dunia yang hitam dan putih, ia tidak punya gambaran siapa lelaki itu. Ia tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya, tidak mengenal dirinya—ia bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

Yang ia tahu hanya dia segalanya baginya.

( _dia mempunyai jawaban itu di ujung lidahnya—nyaris memberontak—tapi dia tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya._ )

Ketika ia sadar, ia berdiam diri di sana untuk beberapa saat, bertanya-tanya apa yang dimimpikannya. Itu _adalah_ mimpi, ia tahu—meskipun ia tidak bisa mengingat tentang apa mimpinya. Karena setiap kali ia bermimpi, ia bangun dengan perasaan kosong, merasa seperti dirinya kehilangan sesuatu—

Tapi ia selalu merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Ia _memang_ selalu merasa kehilangan sesuatu.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah di atas lantai semen yang dingin, sebelum berjalan dengan susah payah melakukan rutinitas paginya. Mandi air panas, sarapan dingin, keluar dari pintu.

Siap untuk hari lainnya.

( _karena semua yang bisa dia lakukan adalah melanjutkannya. Semua yang bisa dia lakukan adalah bertahan hidup._ )

Di dunia yang hitam dan putih, semua yang ia tahu adalah bahwa dirinya merupakan—

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **FADING AWAY**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tempat itu kosong dan menyeramkan; tua dan pengap, tapi tetap steril dan bau antiseptik. Kasur-kasurnya jarang-jarang dengan hanya satu selimut tipis untuk setiap kasur, warna biru pada kainnya telah memudar. Ubin lantainya calar-calar karena sudah digunakan berpuluh-puluh tahun, dan cahaya lampu di langit-langit berkedip-kedip.

( _tap. tap. tap._ )

Ada sebuah meja jauh di sudut, dengan kertas bertebaran di atasnya. Jika seseorang melihatnya lebih dekat, dia akan menemukan catatan acak-acakan dan penjelasan di pinggirnya dan memutuskan bahwa itu tidak penting. Ada sebuah lemari kaca di sisi lain ruangan, penuh dengan botol-botol dan kain kasa dan segala sesuatu lainnya yang biasanya akan dibutuhkan seorang dokter.

Tapi tempat ini tidak biasa, dan tidak juga dirinya.

( _dia tidak pernah melihat cahaya matahari. Dia hidup di tempat di mana bahkan harapan tidak berani diraih—_ )

Hari ini adalah hari penting. Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan kalender di dinding. Ia tidak tahu persis mengapa.

Ia punya bekas luka di lengan dan tangannya, dan satu di sepanjang sisi wajahnya yang terlindungi oleh rambutnya. Ia kurus dan kosong dan jika seseorang melihatnya, orang itu akan berpikir bahwa ia rapuh dan hancur dan mustahil untuk diperbaiki.

( _tap. tap. kriet._ )

Berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka ialah seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau kosong, yang seharusnya ( _seharusnya, seharusnya, seharusnya_ ) mempunyai nama.

Seharusnya.

( _dia tidak ada._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Apa kau bisa merasakan sesuatu?"_

 _Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya ke samping._

" _Merasakan apa?"_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Kau ilegal."_

Itu adalah kata pertama yang ia dengar ketika ia datang ke dunia ini. Ia terlahir ke dunia hitam-dan-putih ini dengan umur dua puluh tiga, dan itu adalah ingatan pertamanya.

( _ilegal, ilegal, ilegal._ )

Ia adalah hasil dari sebuah percobaan. Janin prematur yang dicuri dan dirawat, sampai ia cukup tua untuk mereka suntik dengan semua jenis obat, dengan tujuan untuk membunuh satu bagian otaknya. Ia adalah tikus percobaan, diteliti untuk menciptakan robot manusia yang sempurna.

( _sempurna. tapi ia menemukan dirinya tidak pernah sempurna._ )

Hari ini adalah hari penting.

Ia berjalan di belakan seorang pria bermata hitam dan berambut hitam— _Itachi_ , mereka memanggilnya—mereka membisikkan namanya di balik pintu yang tertutup, dan setiap kali ia mendengarnya, ia merasa getaran mengalir di tulang punggungnya, tapi ia tidak tahu tepatnya mengapa. Mungkin itu perasaan yang tidak penting karena mereka sudah menghapusnya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan adikku," ucap Itachi padanya. "Dan mulai dari sekarang, kau miliknya."

"Miliknya?"

"Ya. Kau adalah miliknya."

( _miliknya. miliknya. dia miliknya._ )

Langkah kaki mereka menggema di lorong yang dingin dan kosong, hanya samar-samar diterangi oleh cahaya kuning. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya. "Itachi- _sama_ , aku kehabisan obat bius—"

"Kalau begitu jangan menggunakannya."

"Tapi pasien-pasiennya—"

"Mereka bukan pasien, Dokter." Itu adalah namanya. Dokter. Itulah yang digunakannya, yang akan ditanggapinya. "Mereka adalah percobaan."

( _tapi apakah dia benar-benar seorang dokter disaat dirinya bahkan tidak melihat pasien?_ )

"Mereka kesakitan," protesnya. Itachi tidak melihat kebelakang lagi.

"Dan mengapa kau peduli? Bukan kau yang merasakannya."

( _sebenarnya, dia tidak suka ketika mereka berteriak. dia tidak suka ketika mereka memohon padanya untuk berhenti. bahkan ketika pria dewasa mulai menangis seperti anak-anak._ )

Ia diam setelahnya, hingga mereka sampai di ruang utama—sedikit dilengkapi dengan beberapa sofa, kursi tangan, dan meja. Itu adalah ruangan yang paling mewah dari seluruh tempat, tapi ia jarang menghabiskan waktu di dalamnya. Ia bukan salah satu dari _mereka_.

( _mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai "akatsuki"—berbahaya, mencari mangsa, dan menunggu untuk mendapatkanmu._ )

Seorang pria sedang duduk di salah satu kursi tangan, dan meskipun dalam cahaya remang, ia bisa melihat penampilan pria itu dengan cukup baik. Matanya sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Dia adalah pria yang mempesona. Dia terlihat mirip dengan Itachi; rambut gelap dan mata berbahaya, dengan wajah tak terlupakan dan sikap tenang. Ketika dia melihat mereka muncul, dia berdiri, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Dia sepenuhnya milikmu," ucap Itachi. "Perlakukan dia semaumu."

Pria lainnya menatapnya datar. "Cih. Kau selalu memberiku barang rusak."

"Hanya ini yang tersisa, kau harus menerimanya." Dan ketika Itachi menghilang, hanya tinggal mereka yang tersisa.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan ia spontan meraihnya. ( _tangan yang hangat._ ) "Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Ia mengangguk.

Raut Sasuke kembali datar. "Kau siapa?"

Ia menatap kosong pada Sasuke. Bibir bawahnya gemetar untuk beberapa alasan yang tak diketahui.

( _kau ilegal. kau tidak sempurna. kau tidak ada._ )

"Siapa aku?"

Ia tersentak ketika Sasuke mengangkat tangan dan mengamit ujung rambutnya di antara jari-jarinya. Karena setiap kali seseorang membuat gerakan untuk menyentuhnya, itu untuk memukulnya, untuk menyakitinya, untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi sentuhan pria ini tidak menyakitinya.

( _dia jarang merasakan ini. hampir tidak pernah._ )

"Kau," ucap Sasuke perlahan, "Akan bernama Sakura."

"Sakura," ulangnya.

"Karena rambutmu. Warnanya persis seperti bunga sakura."

"Bunga sakura?"

( _itu terdengar manis. cerah. hangat._ )

Alis Sasuke mengerut, hanya sedikit. "Kapan terakhir kali kau meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu."

Pria ini—namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ia mengingatkan dirinya; saudara dari Uchiha Itachi; sama indah, dan sama berbahayanya—hanya menatap Sakura untuk beberapa saat, sebelum mengerutkan bibirnya dan berkata, "Tunjukan aku ruangan kerjamu."

Dan ia menuntun Sasuke kembali ke lorong kosong dan menuju ke klinik kecilnya—tapi itu sebenarnya bukanlah klinik, karena semua yang pernah dilakukannya hanyalah mengamputasi dan mengakhiri.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi tempat itu, memeriksanya. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting di sini yang kau sukai untuk kau bawa bersamamu? Aku akan membawamu ke kantor barumu setelah ini. Kau juga pindah, jadi jangan lupa membawa semua barangmu."

Ia mengerjap. "Aku pindah?"

"Ya. Aku tidak membiarkanmu tinggal di sini."

( _di sini gelap, tempat lembab yang selalu membuat bulu romanya berdiri. di tempat inilah dia hanya berhubungan dengan kesakitan dan darah dan kematian. dan mungkin…_

 _mungkin juga neraka._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg…deg…deg…_ )

"Naruto, menyingkir dari jalan!"

"Sakura- _chan_ , dia masih hidup, kan? Kau membawanya untuk dioperasi, kan?"

"Ya, tapi jika kau tidak menyingkir, dia mungkin mati—jadi menyingkirlah!"

 **Jangan berhenti bernapas.**

 **Apa pun yang kau lakukan, jangan berhenti bernapas.**

 **Jantungku masih berdetak untukmu.**

 **Jadi kumohon—miliki detakmu untukku?**

( _d-deg…de…deg…_ )

"Sebagian dari jantungnya hancur—sebuah keajaiban dia masih hidup—"

"Tapi itu berarti dia ingin hidup, kan? Sasuke- _kun_ ingin hidup?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Terus lakukan penyegelan! Gangguan kecil dalam chakra kalian bisa membunuhnya!"

Kumohon. Kumohon. Kumohon.

 _Hiduplah._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Cahaya yang berbeda.

Rumah barunya sangat besar. Ia sudah diberitahu kalau seluruh bangunan ini merupakan Mansion Uchiha; lantai marmer dan tangga rumah yang besar dan kandelar dan semuanya yang mewakili kekayaan.

Namun tak satu pun membuatnya terpesona.

Hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah jendela.

( _rumput, matahari, langit._ )

Ia belum pernah melihat sesuatu seperti itu sebelumnya, selain di dalam buku medisnya. Dan meskipun begitu, gambar-gambarnya terbatas.

Semua ini begitu… terang.

Setiap pagi, ia akan bangun di tempat tidur _double-sized_ -nya, berbaring di bantal yang empuk di bawah selimut yang nyaman. Dan setiap pagi, ia akan melihat ke jendela di sebelah kirinya, yang tertutupi oleh tirai.

Setiap pagi, ia akan menarik membuka tirai dan menatap ke luar jendela.

( _ada banyak warna, tidak hanya hitam dan putih lagi._ )

Pekerjaan utamanya di ruangan bawah tanah. Tempat kerjanya lebih bersih daripada yang sebelumnya; ada cahaya lampu pijar dan lantai berkarpet; tempat tidur untuk pasien (Sasuke mengoreksinya ketika ia menyebutnya _percobaan_ ) di bersihkan dengan rutin, dan ia punya jejeran alat kesehatan yang lebih banyak.

Ia masih mengurus percobaan— _pasien_ —tapi bukannya mengamputasi atau mengakhiri, ia sekarang memperbaiki.

Itu adalah kata baru. Memperbaiki.

Selama minggu pertama, ia menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak di perpustakaan. Sasuke yang menyuruhnya. Terdapat hamparan buku medis dan non-medis. Novel, kamus, ensiklopedia—

( _ini seperti surga baginya._ )

Sasuke lebih banyak ke luar dalam sehari. Pria itu sering pulang sesaat sebelum ia pergi tidur (dirinya terjaga terus dan terus sekarang, membenamkan dirinya dalam buku, buku, buku), tapi kadang-kadang Sasuke akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Dan jika seperti itu, pria itu akan memasak untuk mereka berdua.

( _dia tidak pernah menjadi tukang masak yang baik. selalu hanya ada sayuran mentah di lemari es untuknya._ )

Dan kemudian mereka akan makan bersama.

( _dalam keheningan, namun ini terasa seperti ketenangan yang tidak pernah dia ketahui sebelumnya._ )

Dan segera ia menyadari bahwa ini terasa seperti dirinya tidak begitu kehilangan lagi. Ketika ia bangun di pagi hari, ia merasa terisi.

Meskipun ia tidak bermimpi.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Kau bisa tersenyum?"_

" _Senyum apa?"_

 _Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik sudut bibir Sakura. "Seperti ini."_

" _Tidak, aku rasa aku tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya."_

" _Itu tidak wajar, kau tahu."_

 _Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tertarik. "Tapi kau juga tidak melakukannya."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia menatap penuh rindu pada jendela. "Bolehkah aku pergi keluar?"

Sasuke tidak mendongak dari korannya. "Tidak."

Mereka selalu sarapan bersama. Sakura akan bangun pada waktu tertentu, menatap keluar jendela, mandi, dan kemudian turun untuk sarapan yang panas.

Terkadang, menunya roti bakar, terkadang telur—dan terkadang, jika ia beruntung, mereka akan sarapan _waffle_ atau _pancake_.

Bersama dengan Sasuke seperti sebuah petualangan.

( _selalu ada hal baru, selalu ada hal menakjubkan._ )

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Tapi kau pergi keluar setiap hari."

"Kau dan aku berbeda, aku harap kau tahu."

Ia tahu. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah itik buruk rupa dan Sasuke adalah angsa (ia membaca buku anak-anak di perpustakaan), bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa dan Sasuke tahu segalanya, bahwa dirinya merupakan milik Sasuke, dan bukan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ia tidak bisa pergi keluar karena itu?

"Bagaimana rasanya matahari?" tanyanya, menyemprotkan saus tomat pada telur dadarnya. (ia sangat suka saus tomat.) "Dan angin?"

( _dia bisa berbicara bebas di depan sasuke. dia bisa bertanya. dia bisa belajar._ )

"Matahari terasa hangat." Sasuke meletakkan korannya, dan menghabiskan kopinya.

"Seperti tanganmu?"

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Sakura. Sasuke sangat suka melakukan itu. "Ya," ucapnya akhirnya. "Seperti tanganku."

"Dan angin?"

"Angin…" Sasuke berhenti dan berdiri. "Kemari." Ia membawa Sakura ke jendela terdekat. Membuka jendela, dan mundur agar Sakura bisa menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Angin berhembus dan, Sakura menggigil.

Sakura tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, tapi—

( _itu terasa seperti hidup._ )

Sakura dengan enggan menyingkir dari jendela ketika ia merasakan tangan Sasuke di lengannya. "Bolehkah aku membuka jendela ketika kau pergi?"

Sasuke menutup jendela dan menguncinya dengan bunyi _klik_. "Tidak."

Karena ia adalah itik buruk rupa, dan Sasuke adalah angsa.

Tapi meskipun begitu itik buruk rupa akan tumbuh menjadi lebih cantik.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Sasuke-_ sama _, di mana keluargamu?"_

" _Aku tidak punya keluarga."_

" _Tapi bukankah Itachi-_ sama _keluargamu?"_

 _Ia terdiam. "Bukan, dia bukan keluargaku."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Pasien pertamanya adalah seorang pria yang kehilangan satu matanya.

Tugasnya memperbaiki. Itulah yang Sasuke katakan. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk membaca buku, mengingat isinya, dan menggunakannya pada pasiennya. Sasuke bilang kalau yang seharusnya dilakukan dokter adalah memperbaiki, bukan menghancurkan.

"Apa kau merasa kesakitan?" Tanya Sakura.

( _karena jika pria itu kesakitan, dia punya obat bius. dia bisa membuatnya mati rasa._ )

Pria itu menunjuk ke rongga matanya yang kosong. "Di sini," ucapnya keras. "Sakit seperti bedebah. Dan pergelangan kakiku juga."

Sakura memberinya beberapa morfin, lalu membalut matanya. Sakura menempatkan kakinya dengan gips. Memberinya obat penghilang rasa sakit secukupnya. Mengantarnya keluar ruangan dan menuju kamar pasien. Ada beberapa kamar di ruang bawah tanah, kemungkinan besar bercabang-cabang dan sepanjang mansion—semuanya kosong, tapi akan mulai terisi, Sasuke sudah memberitahunya. Dan saat pria itu tertatih-tatih memasuki ruangan pribadinya, dia mengangkat botol pilnya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, nona."

Dan itu sangat aneh, karena ini kali pertama seseorang bilang terima kasih padanya. Sakura berdiri di sana untuk waktu yang lama, berusaha memahami apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, karena ini terasa seperti hatinya mengembang, dan bibirnya ingin melengkung dalam cara yang tidak biasa—

( _apakah dia tersenyum?_ )

"Sama…" ia menarik napas dalam. "Sama-sama."

Dan pria itu menghilang ke dalam ruangannya.

Dan bahkan saat dirinya menulis _kehilangan mata, pergelangan kaki patah, dibebaskan: dua minggu_ di clipboard dan menempelnya di pintu, perasaan membuncah dalam perutnya tidak surut.

( _karena itu hampir terasa seperti ada sebuah harapan._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _Tara… new translated story!_

 _This original story is not mine, as always._

 _Hope you like it, then. See you…_

 _ **Author minta maaf buat teman-teman yang udah**_ _ **review, favorite, dan follow**_ _ **di Fading Away yang sebelumnya…**_

 _ **Dikarenakan ada kesalahan jadi Author putuskan buat repost ceritanya…**_

 _ **Sekali lagi MOHON MAAF semuanya :""**_


	2. Chapter 2: Muted Screams

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"…Sakura."

"Aku merindukanmu."

 **Segalanya terasa benar ketika aku bersamamu.**

 **Tak bisakah kau merasakannya?**

 **Tak bisakah kau merasakan** _ **sesuatu**_ **?**

"…Hn."

"Asal kau tahu, jika kau sudah keluar, Naruto akan selalu berada di sekitarmu."

"Ucapkan itu pada dirimu sendiri dulu."

"…Apa?"

 **Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu.**

 **Aku menyelamatkan jantungmu.**

 **Aku menyelamatkan** _ **dirimu**_ **.**

 **Mengapa kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku?**

"Berhenti melayang-layang di sekitarku seperti lalat."

"Tapi—tapi aku tidak—"

"Berhenti menjengukku setiap hari. Itu menyebalkan."

"Aku—maafkan aku." _Maafkan aku._

Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke—

 _ **Aku sungguh menyesal.**_

( _deg. deg._

… _deg._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Kau bilang pada Itachi- _sama_ … kau akan mengambil semua yang cacat."

Sasuke sedang bekerja di mejanya, dan Sakura ada di sana bersama Sasuke, duduk di sofa dengan sebuah buku tebal di atas pangkuanya. Sasuke memakai kacamata; dengan bingkai hitam penuh. Ia pikir itu terlihat sangat cocok untuk pria itu.

"Ya, aku mengambil semua yang cacat."

"Apakah itu berarti bahwa… aku cacat?" Cacat karena tidak sempurna. Karena mempunyai kekurangan. Karena tidak cukup baik.

( _dia tidak cukup baik._ )

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebentar, dari atas kacamatanya, sebelum kembali pada dokumennya. "Ya."

Sakura menelan ludah. "Oh." Kembali pada bukunya, tapi kata-kata dan diagram pada halaman itu tidak dapat terserap dalam pikirannya lagi.

( _dia tida pernah cukup baik._ )

Ada keheningan yang lama dalam ruangan itu; Sasuke sedang bekerja, ia sedang belajar. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Sasuke jauh lebih ramah dari Itachi, atau anggota lainnya dari Akatsuki, itu tidak berarti bahwa ia bisa dengan bebasnya berbicara pada Sasuke seperti seorang teman.

Pria itu masih menjadi pemiliknya.

"Sakura." Sakura mendongak padanya, dan Sasuke melepaskan kacamata, mengurut pelipisnya. "Memang benar kalau cacat merupakan sesuatu yang tidak berjalan dengan benar. Tapi…"

Sakura menahan napasnya.

"…Itu juga berarti kau adalah manusia."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **FADING AWAY**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Pria itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura menekan bibirnya dengan pemikiran bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyuman. "Aku Sakura."

( _pria itu sangat bersinar. berisik. bahagia. segala hal yang bukan dirinya._ )

Naruto menyengir. "Oi, Sasuke, aku ajak dia keluar, oke? Kami akan kembali sebelum malam!"

Dan matanya melebar, karena _diajak keluar_ berarti ia akan _pergi keluar_ , dan _pergi keluar_ berarti merasakan matahari di kulitnya, merasakan angin di rambutnya, melihat orang normal dan merasakan dunia—

Sasuke melotot pada si pirang. "Tidak."

Naruto merosotkan bahunya. "Ayolah, teme, semua akan baik-baik saja—aku akan bersamanya sepanjang waktu—"

"Itulah yang kuhawatirkan."

"Teme—"

"Naruto." Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin, dan Sakura spontan mundur. Ia tidak pernah mendorong Sasuke terlalu jauh sebelumnya, karena pria itu mengatur hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini, karena ia selalu mendengarkannya. Sasuke yang ini menakutkan. "Dia _ilegal_. Dia tidak boleh _ada_."

( _dia tidak ada. dia tidak ada. dia tidak ada._ )

Si pirang terdiam lama, sebelum menghela dan menggosok belakang kepalanya. "Maaf, Sakura- _chan_ ," ucapnya malu-malu. "Tidak hari ini."

( _sakura-chan?_ )

Wajah Sakura terlihat sedih. Ia pikir Sasuke menyadarinya, tapi ketika ia melirik pria itu, dia sudah kembali ke pekerjaannya.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Apakah itu bunga?"_

" _Ya."_

 _Sakura berpikir sebentar. "Bunga Daisy?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Boleh aku memetiknya?"_

" _Ya."_

 _Sakura mentap bunga itu heran saat ia memetiknya dari tanah. Lalu ia menyelipkanya ke rambutnya seperti yang mereka lakukan di salah satu buku yang dibacanya._

" _Apa aku cantik?"_

 _Sasuke menghela. "Ya."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Matanya mengamati ruangan, dengan cepat menilai situasi. Selanjutnya ia mengikat rambutnya kembali menjadi ekor kuda, dan mulai bekerja.

Seorang pria dengan luka di dada akan ditanganinya terlebih dulu. Kemudian wanita dengan mata melebar dan ekspresi gila. Kemudian seseorang dengan lengan hancur.

( _mereka semua cacat. mereka semua tidak berjalan dengan benar._

 _mereka semua manusia._ )

Seorang pria dengan luka di dadanya tidak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan darah. Sakura tidak punya darah lebih untuk diberikan padanya—dan meskipun ia punya, ia tidak tahu apakah itu cocok, karena ia tidak tahu golongan darah pria itu. Ia tanpa sadar menggertakkan giginya saat dirinya mengikat perban dengan erat—

( _lukanya sangat, sangat dalam. apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada pria ini?_ )

Matanya membelalak ketika darah menyembur ke arahnya. Tangannya berhenti bergerak, dan ia menatap pria itu.

Ia menatap pasiennya.

( _karena pria itu adalah pasien, dia bukan sebuah percobaan, dan dia adalah manusia dan dia_ berarti—)

Perlahan, Sakura mengangkat tangan penuh darahnya dan menekannya pada leher pria itu. Tidak ada nadi. Ia hanya bisa menebak kalau jantung lemah pria itu tidak dapat menahan tekanan yang diberikan pada dadanya.

Pria itu mati.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang mirip seperti ketakutan menyelimutinya, jadi ia segera berpindah ke pasien selanjutnya. Mata wanita itu melirik kesana-kemari, tidak pernah berhenti, dan ketika Sakura bertanya ada yang sakit, dan bagaimana perasaanya, wanita itu membuka mulutnya dan menjerit nyaring.

"Tolong, tenanglah," ucap Sakura, meletakan tangannya dengan lembut pada bahu wanita itu—tapi itu hanya memicu sesuatu, dan pasiennya menerpanya.

Sakura terbanting ke dinding, tangan kotor wanita itu mencekik lehernya. Ia tidak bisa bernapas, wanita itu masih berteriak-teriak, dan ia merasa seperti bahunya terkilir. Sakura berjuang melawan wanita itu, tapi ada sesuatu pada mata gelap itu; betapa cekungnya mata itu, sungguh terlihat tak bernyawa—Sakura kehilangan tenaganya saat melihat mata itu.

( _itu adalah mata yang biasa dimilikinya._ )

Ketika paru-parunya terasa seperti terbakar dan ia benar-benar, _benar-benar_ membutuhkan udara, semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Matahari terbenam terlihat indah dari sini, bukan?"

"Hn."

 **Jika aku bisa, aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun.**

 **Jika aku bisa, aku akan melindungimu dari dirimu sendiri.**

 **Jika aku bisa, aku akan menunjukkanmu apa itu cinta.**

 **Jika aku bisa.**

"Apa terkadang kau memikirkannya? Maksudku, Itachi."

"Hanya karena aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi bukan berarti aku menyukaimu."

"Aku… aku tahu."

( _hah. hah. hah._ )

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Sasuke- _kun_.

"Perasaanku tidak berubah, kau tahu."

"Dan jawabanku juga tidak berubah."

( _hah. hah—_ )

 **Aku masih tidak tahu kau berterimakasih untuk apa.**

 **Jika kau berterimakasih untuk cintaku, aku tidak pantas menerimanya.**

 **Jika kau berterimakasih untuk bantuanku, aku tidak membantumu.**

 **Aku begitu bodoh dan naïf untuk membantumu.**

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu berhenti bersikap seolah kau tidak—"

"Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_." _Tidak pernah seperti itu_. "Hanya saja aku punya pemikiran bodoh…"

 **Jika kau berterimakasih karena aku ada di sini—**

"… bahwa jika aku cukup menjadi diriku, kau akan…"

— **maka sama-sama.**

"Kau akan balik mencintaiku."

( _…hah._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Mata hijau itu perlahan terbuka. "S…Sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke menarik kursi ke sisi tempat tidur Sakura, dan membaca buku.

( _walaupun sibuk, dia selalu ada._ )

"Aku mengobati bahumu," ucapnya datar, "Tapi kau juga menderita cedera kepala ringan. Apakah itu sakit?"

Sakura menelan ludah, tapi tenggorokannya kering. "Sedikit." Suaranya serak.

( _rasa sakit tidak menyakitkan jika kau sering merasakannya._ )

"Hn." Sasuke menutup bukunya, dan menarik sesuatu dari ikat pinggangnya. Benda itu tidak asing—Sakura pernah melihatnya di beberapa kesempatan sebelum ia bertemu Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang, bawa ini bersamamu setiap saat." Sasuke meletakkannya di meja sebelah tempat tidur, dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Itu adalah sebuah senjata.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Kau harus mencoba tersenyum."_

 _Alis Sakura mengerut berkonsentrasi saat ia memaksa bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Ini sulit. Aku tidak bisa."_

" _Itu sederhana. Cukup lakukan ini." ketika ia menatap Sasuke, senyum seram terlihat dibibir pria itu._

 _Yang segera memicu senyum miliknya sendiri, tapi tidak seperti Sasuke, senyum Sakura sampai ke mata._

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Sakura tetap di kasur sepanjang sisa hari, terhanyut antara sadar dan tidak.

Ia tidak ingin membaca. Ia tidak ingin makan. Ia bahkan tidak ingin menatap penuh kerinduan keluar jendela, membayangkan angin menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia hanya ingin tidur.

Tidur, dan bermimpi.

Karena ia tahu bahwa ketika ia bermimpi, segalanya berakhir benar. Ketika ia bermimpi, ia memiliki sinar kehidupan dan teman-teman dan senyuman dan segala sesuatu yang tidak pernah dimilikinya—ia memiliki kebahagiaan dan ia memiliki kebebasan dan ia memiliki—

Ia memiliki pria itu.

Ia ingin tidur, karena bahkan sekarang, mimpinya lebih baik daripada kenyataan.

Ia tidak tahu siapa pria itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa dia segalanya baginya.

Matahari sedang tenggelam ketika Sasuke datang untuk memeriksanya. Sakura menatap malas pada senjata di meja di samping tempat tidurnya, tak tersentuh sejak Sasuke meninggalkannya di sana untuknya. Matanya yang setengah mengantuk bertemu dengan mata Sasuke ketika pria itu membuka pintu. "Makan malam sudah siap satu jam yang lalu."

Sasuke pulang cukup awal untuk makan malam.

( _dia tidak di sana untuk makan dengan sasuke. dia tidak mematuhinya._ )

Matanya tertutup rapat ketika Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke akan memukulnya. Sasuke akan berteriak padanya seperti yang sering dilakukan Itachi, ketika ia membuat kesalahan. Sasuke akan menyebutnya tidak tahu terimakasih dan tidak berguna, karena untuk pertama kalinya dari sekian lama Sasuke menyediakan waktu untuknya, ia tidak di sana—

Kasur sedikit bergerak ketika Sasuke duduk di pinggirnya. "Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Ketidakpercayaan membanjirinya saat ia membuka mata hati-hati. "Ya," jawabnya lebih menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Sakura meringkukkan dirinya sebagai bentuk perlindungan. "Ya." Sasuke tidak akan memberinya makan sekarang, karena ia sudah kehilangan kesempatannya.

( _itachi selalu seperti itu. selalu._ )

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama, sebelum tatapannya berpindah ke pistol. "Apa kau tahu cara menggunakannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura cepat. "Maafkan aku—aku akan mempelajarinya besok, aku janji." Sasuke terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat.

( _sasuke selalu memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati. dengan perhatian._ )

Desahan lolos dari bibir tipis Sasuke, dan dia berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menutup pintu di belakang Sakura. Sakura ditinggalkan dengan dingin, dan ia menarik selimutnya mengencangkannya di sekitar tubuhnya.

Ia mengecewakan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebuah nampan.

Ada makan di atas nampan. Mata Sakura sedikit melebar menyadarinya.

Itu makan malamnya.

"Duduklah," perintah Sasuke. Sakura bergegas melakukannya, karena Sasuke sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk memanaskan makan malamnya dan bahkan membawakannya untuknya, dan Sakura tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang akan mengecewakan Sasuke, karena Sasuke akan mengambil pistol di sebelahnya dan menembak Sakura saat itu juga dan di sana—"Aku tahu kau pengguna tangan kiri, dan bahumu masih sakit. Aku akan…" Sasuke diam sebentar. "Aku akan menyuapimu."

"Menyuapiku…?"

( _seperti pasien. seperti anak kecil. seperti seseorang yang perlu diurus._

 _sasuke merawatnya._ )

Itu hanya sup sederhana, tapi Sakura merasa itu makanan terenak yang pernah dirasanya.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Sasuke-_ sama _?"_

" _Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Sakura. Kenapa kau masih bangun?"_

 _Sakura merangkak ke sofa yang sering didudukinya ketika Sasuke sedang bekerja. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidak bisa… bermimpi."_

" _Terkadang, mimpi bukan hal yang baik."_

" _Itu indah untukku." Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum kecil. "Mimpiku begitu… indah."_

" _Indah?"_

" _Mimpi membutaku merasa… bebas."_

 _Ia tertidur di sofa._

 _Bebas._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Pistol itu selalu melekat di sisinya, di ikat pinggangnya. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika salah satu pasien menyerangnya seperti wanita itu.

( _wanita itu yang sekarang sudah mati. sasuke membunuhnya._ )

Lengannya berada dalam gendongan, menunggu bahunya terasa lebih baik. Bagian belakang kepalanya masih sedikit sakit, tapi ia cukup sehat untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah dan memeriksa pasien-pasien yang sedang menunggu untuk dibebaskan.

( _dibebaskan ke dunia. ke tempat yang tidak akan pernah dikunjunginya._ )

Ia tidak pernah tahu ke mana mereka pergi; ia akan memberi Sasuke nomor kamar dan tanggal yang penghuninya harus dibebaskan, dan malam itu, merekan akan menghilang. Sebelum ia pergi tidur, mereka ada di sana—dan ketika ia bangun, mereka sudah pergi.

Sasuke membawa mereka ke suatu tempat, dan ia ingin tahu ke mana.

Ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang sama seperti mereka.

Naruto berkunjung lagi. Naruto sering berkunjung—terutama di akhir pekan, ketika Sasuke tidak punya pekerjaan.

Naruto menyukai ramen, ia sudah menelitinya. Pria itu selalu membawa tiga ramen cup saat dia datang, jadi mereka punya itu untuk makan siang. Kemudian Naruto mengenalkan video game padanya, karena "Teme tidak akan membiarkannya keluar."

"Dia sangat pucat, Sasuke. Lihatlah dia! Dia benar-benar seperti vampir."

Sakura melirik lengannya. Sangat pucat.

( _naruto begitu coklat. menandakan bahwa dia banyak berada di luar. banyak menikmati matahari. banyak tertawa. banyak tersenyum._ )

"Sasuke- _sama_ juga pucat," ujar Sakura.

Naruto tertawa. "Ya, karena teme menghindari matahari seperti wabah. Dia berpikir dirinya akan meleleh di bawah matahari, atau yang lainnya."

Sakura tersentak saat karakternya mati dalam game. Itu berarti selesai untuknya. Ia menemukan dirinya tidak pandai dengan game-game ini—di mana ia harus berjalan ke sekitar dan menembak segala hal yang datang padanya.

Cukup menakutkan saat harus memegang senjata dalam sebuah permainan—betapa menakutkannya jika harus memegang senjata asli dan menembaknya pada manusia sungguhan?

Sasuke, yang sedang duduk di sofa, menghela dan menutup bukunya. "Sakura." Sakura menoleh, siap menerima perintah apa pun.

( _karena untuk sasuke, ia akan melakukannya. untuk pria yang sudah memperlakukannya seperti seorang pasien, seperti seorang manusia—ia akan melakukannya._ )

"Apa kau ingin pergi keluar?"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyerap perkataannya, karena _pergi keluar_ adalah konsep yang begitu asing bagi Sakura, sehingga tanpa sadar dirinya mengesampingkan kemungkinan itu akan terjadi. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, dan Naruto bahkan duduk terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi—aku ilegal…"

"Kita akan pergi ke halaman belakang," ucap Sasuke, melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja terdekat. "Tidak akan apa-apa selama aku ada di sana."

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura menampilkan senyum lebar dan dengan penuh kesadaran.

Dirinya hampir tersandung dalam kegembiraan untuk meinggalkan mansion. Naruto berlari bersamanya, memegang tangannya dan menariknya menuju apa yang ingin ia rasakan sejak selama yang bisa diingatnya—

Mereka duduk di halaman yang luas, bernapas di udara dan menemukan kumbang kecil dan memperhatikan Naruto yang mencoba menangkap beberapa belalang.

Dan matahari. Matahari begitu hangat di kulit pucatnya, dan ia tidak dapat benar-benar mendeskripsikannya—tapi jika angin terasa seperti kehidupan, maka—

Maka matahari terasa seperti cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hushed Steps

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Apa yang terjadi—"

( _terengah-engah. dentaman. teriakan._ )

"Itu Akatsuki! Kita diserang!"

"Iruka, kumpulkan para _chuunin_ dan evakuasi penduduk!"

"Sakura- _chan_ , Sasuke, ayo!"

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

 **Apa kau akan berjuang bersama kami?**

 **Sekarang setelah Itachi pergi, akankah kau berjuang bersama kami?**

 **Berjuang** _ **untuk**_ **kami?**

"Teme, ayo! Kita akan mati jika kau hanya berdiri di sana berpikir—"

"Naruto, tidak ada jalan aku membiarkanmu keluar di garis depan—"

" _Baa-chan_ , aku akan baik-baik saja—"

Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_.

Sasuke?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo, _kumohon_." _Kumohon_. "Kami membutuhkanmu."

 **Semua yang telah kami lakukan adalah berusaha menyelamatkanmu.**

 **Berusaha menolongmu.**

 **Semua yang telah kulakukan adalah mencintaimu.**

 **Jika bukan untukku, untuk mereka?**

( _dentuman. hentakan—_ )

"Sasuke! Kau akan berjuang untuk Konoha atau tidak?"

"Oi, teme, ayolah! Ini bukan waktunya untuk balas dendam bodohmu!"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kumohon, kau harus melakukan ini—"

 **Hanya kali ini. Kumohon. Kumohon.**

 _ **Kumohon**_ **.**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

(… _hening._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Selama seharian, ketika Sasuke pergi, ia memiliki beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan.

1\. Memeriksa pasien.

2\. Makan.

3\. Tidur.

4\. Berlatih _Resident Evil_ , dan berharap ia bertahan lebih lama dari Naruto (untuk pertama kali).

Pasien-pasien baru selalu datang bersama Sasuke. Dia mengambil yang cacat itu secara pribadi dari Akatsuki, sebelum mengirim mereka kembali ke sini.

Hari ini, Sakura memutuskan untuk melakukan beberapa penjelajahan kecil.

Dapur merupakan tempat yang sering dihindarinya, karena terakhir kali ia mencoba membuat sesuatu yang relatif mudah (kopi, tepatnya) dulu ketika dirinya masih bersama Akatsuki, cerek kopinya melimpah, dan ia mendapatkan masalah besar.

( _pada saat itu, itachi sedang tidak ada, tapi ia hampir berharap pria itu ada. karena deidara lah yang menghukumnya._ )

Namun ia merasa aman di sini. Di sebuah tempat di mana hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke, ini terasa seperti kesalahan tidak akan menjadi masalah. Kesalahan tidak apa-apa. Kesalahan merupakan bagian dari proses belajar.

Ia menemukan beberapa kotak di lemari bernama _hot chocolate_.

( _itu terdengar hangat dan manis dan enak. itu tidak terdengar seperti sasuke._ )

Ia membolak-balikkan satu kotak itu dan menemukan petunjuk. Ia tidak tahu, tapi matanya bersinar sedikit lebih terang, karena ia bisa mengikuti petunjuknya dengan sangat baik, dan pergi untuk membuat cokelat panas itu, dan melihat apakah itu benar-benar hangat dan manis dan enak.

Dalam waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit, ia sudah mempunyai secangkir cokelat panas yang beruap. Dan ada sesuatu yang mengembang dalam perutnya—

( _bangga?_ )

—perasaan yang tak dapat didefinisikan ini hanya membuatnya begitu… terisi dengan dirinya sendiri. Senang. Ia minum dari cangkir, membuat lidahnya terbakar, namun—

Namun ini terasa seperti kebahagiaan.

Ia duduk di meja di tengah dapur, menyesap cokelat panasnya dengan bahagia. (Ini adalah minuman kesukaannya yang baru, putusnya. Bukan berarti ia pernah punya minuman kesukaan.)

Setelah ia selesai, dan sedang mencuci cangkirnya di bak cuci, ia mendengar pintu depan dibuka. Sebuah perasaan meluap-luap di dasar perutnya—ia mengenalnya sebagai _kegembiraan_ —dan ia buru-buru menyelesaikan cuciannya agar ia bisa memberitahu Sasuke tentang penemuan barunya.

( _karena sasuke akan mendengarkan. sasuke akan mengangkat alisnya dengan geli, dan meletakkan tangan di atas kepalanya._ )

Namun orang yang ada di depan pintu bukanlah Sasuke. Dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi bukan Sasuke.

Orang ini membuatnya menegakkan tubuh dan ngeri setiap kali dia membuat sebuah pergerakan.

Itachi.

( _seseorang yang membuatnya menghapus ingatannya dan melupakan semua emosi._ )

"Itachi- _sama_ ," ia segera menyapa, hampir karena spontan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melangkah ke samping agar Itachi bisa berjalan melewatinya.

Ada keheningan yang panjang, dan ia mengamati Itachi. Mata gelap pria itu menatapnya, memperhitungkan, memeriksa, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Dokter," sapanya, sebelum melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam mansion.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan menghela napas.

Benar. Ia bukan milik Itachi lagi—Itachi tidak bisa mengaturnya lagi. Sebelum ia harus berhadapan dengan Itachi lagi, ia buru-buru menuju kamarnya.

( _ini sangat aneh, karena dia tidak pernah merasa ketakutan terhadap itachi. hanya diabaikannya—karena sampai dia bertemu sasuke, dia tidak pernah tahu perasaan apa itu. sampai dia bertemu sasuke, dia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya takut pada itachi._ )

Sakura berdiam diri di kamarnya selama sisa hari itu, mulai tahu dengan perasaan yang dikenal sebagai _ketakutan_.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **FADING AWAY**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ada ketukan kecil di pintunya sebelum tengah malam. Sakura menggumamkan kata _masuklah_ dari tempat tidurnya, namun ia yakin kalau orang di sisi lain itu tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Namun dia tetap masuk.

( _pria itu selalu melakukannya._ )

Sakura berbaring di sana, tidak bergerak, di bawah selimut. Matanya setengah tertutup, pikirannya kosong—seperti ketika dirinya belum bertemu Sasuke. Terasa hangat dan nyaman di sini—ia tidak ingin bergerak. Tak masalah jika ia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sini.

"Aku punya beberapa pasien baru," ucap Sasuke tanpa intonasi, menyandar di ambang pintu. "Beberapa orang keadaannya cukup buruk."

Sakura menarik napas dalam sebelum menarik diri dari balutan hangat kasur empuknya. "Oke." Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa kata-kata. Kakinya terasa berat—seakan ia menyeret kakinya saat dirinya melangkah turun ke ruang bawah tanah. Ia tidak yakin jika dirinya merasa aman lagi di sini—ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang mungkin saja berada di sudut. Itachi? Deidara? Beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainnya?

Pasien lainnya, yang bersiap untuk mencekiknya?

Ia tidak sadar kalau Sasuke mengikutinya, dan memperhatikannya bekerja sampai ia berbalik untuk membuang beberapa kasa keluar. Sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya, dan saat ia berpindah ke pasien berikutnya, ia berbicara.

"Aku membuat cokelat panas hari ini."

Sasuke terdengar sedikit geli. "Benarkah."

"Ya. Rasanya… sangat enak." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Manis."

"Naruto mungkin menyimpannya di sana untuk nanti saat aku tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak minum cokelat panas."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakan makanan manis," ucap Sakura. "Tapi kau sangat suka tomat."

( _benda merah itu dia makan seperti cara naruto makan ramen. dia membuat itu terlihat begitu enak._ )

"Kau banyak mengamati."

"Itu satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar aku ketahui bagaimana melakukannya." Sakura meletakkan tangannya dengan hati-hati pada pergelangan pasiennya. "Aku akan membenarkan tulangmu, jadi itu akan terasa sakit." Tanpa peringatan, ia membuat tulang itu tegak, dan pria itu menggerutu, wajahnya mengernyit. Sakura tersentak dengannya. "Maaf."

"Jalang sialan," Sakura mendengarnya bergumam pelan.

( _membencinya, tidak menyukainya, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan, meskipun dia tidak pernah tahu apa dirinya melakukan kesalahan._ )

"Kau di ruangan sebelas. Apa kau bisa menemukan jalannya, atau kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke sana?"

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri, _terima kasih_." Sindiran tajam dalam suara pria itu jelas sangat menyakitkan. Sakura sedikit mundur saat dia berjalan pincang keluar dari ruangan.

Itu adalah yang terakhir. Tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu, Sakura menyeret kakinya ke arah meja di sudut dan mengambil selembar kertas. "Ini daftar barunya." ia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke segera mengamati kertas itu, mata gelap itu berlarian ke atas dan ke bawah, sebelum dia menghela napas dan mengusap rambutnya.

Sakura menunggu sejenak sebelum bertanya. "Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu saat kau mengirim mereka pergi lain kali?" ketika Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia tetap kekuh. "Itu akan dilakukan malam hari, dan tak seorang pun akan melihatku! Aku bahkan akan menutup rambutku dan menyembunyinya." Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Dia sedang memikirkannya, pikir Sakura. "Kumohon?"

Akhirnya, Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku pergi malam ini, sebenarnya, jadi kau mungkin tidak ingin tidur."

Sakura sedikit tersenyum—

( _karena dia tidak pernah yakin bagaimana cara tersenyum penuh._ )

—dan lanjut membersihkan tempat kerjanya dengan antiseptik, dengan sedikit riang.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Sasuke-_ sama _, apa kau ingat ketika kau bertanya padaku apakah aku tahu bagaimana cara merasakan sesuatu?"_

 _Ada cara ketika Sasuke menatapnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa diam. "Ya."_

" _Aku pikir aku bisa merasakannya sekarang." Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya._

 _Mata Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkannya._

" _Kau membuatku merasakan sesuatu."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Truk itu mengagumkan. Benda itu besar dan berisik, dan kau bisa menempatkan orang-orang di belakang.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela pada dunia luar; lampu-lampu jalan, mobil-mobil yang berbeda jenis di jalan, penunjuk jalan, orang-orang di trotoar—ia tidak pernah melihat semua itu sebelumnya, dan ia pikir semua itu menarik.

( _dan semua itu menjadi mungkin karena sasuke._ )

Mereka berkendara selama lebih dari sejam, sampai lampu kota melebur hilang menjadi kegelapan. Segera, ia menjadi merasa sedikit bosan menatap keluar jendela hanya untuk melihat kegelapan, dan akhirnya tertidur. Ia hanya terbangun ketika Sasuke mengguncang bahunya pelan.

Udara malam terasa dingin—sesuatu yang tidak pernah dialaminya sebelumnya—dan ketika ia mendongak pada langit, ia terkejut mendapati bahwa awan-awan sudah tidak ada.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya pada Sasuke, sambil menunjuk ke langit.

Sasuke sejenak mengikuti arah tatapan Sakura. "Bintang."

"Dan itu adalah bulan?"

"Ya."

Ia bisa melihat air. Laut, simpulnya. Udara terasa lembab dan asin, dan ia menghirupnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke pergi ke dekat gudang, dan bertukar kata dengan seorang pria. Setelah menandatangani beberapa kertas, mereka berdua kembali dan membuka bagian belakang truk, membiarkan pasiennya keluar.

Ada perahu kecil terikat di dermaga. Satu per satu, mereka melangkah ke perahu. Sakura memperhatikan dengan hening saat pasien terakhir menumpang, dan mereka dibawa pergi oleh pria itu.

"Ke mana mereka pergi?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat "Ke tempat yang lebih baik," dia akhirnya menjawab.

"Apa aku akan pergi ke sana suatu hari nanti?"

( _harapan._ )

Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya, namun ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi pria itu di dalam kegelapan. "Apa kau ingin pergi?"

Sakura mempertimbangkannya sejenak. "Apa kau akan pergi bersamaku?"

"Tidak."

Bibir Sakura sedikit melengkung turun (kerutkan dahi, ucapnya pada diri sendiri—ia sedang mengerutkan dahi). "Kalau begitu, aku tidak tahu." Ia tidak tahu seperti apa di "tempat yang lebih baik", namun hidup bersama Sasuke sekarang adalah yang terbaik, dibandingkan dengan hidup bersama Akatsuki. Hidup bersama Itachi.

Sasuke menatapnya lama, seolah merenungkan sesuatu, namun hanya mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk kembali ke truk.

Tidak juga mengatakan sepatah kata pun sepanjang perjalanan kembali.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Ini… hancur."

( _hening._ )

"Sakura."

( _tarik napas. hembuskan. tarik napas. hembuskan._ )

"Konoha—Konoha hancur."

 **Segalanya yang pernah kukerjakan.**

 **Segalanya yang pernah kuperjuangkan untuk dilindungi—**

 **Hancur, dalam sekejap mata.**

" _Sakura._ "

"Sasuke- _kun_ —" _dengarkan aku._ "Apa kau mendengarku? Konoha _hancur_. Naruto—Naruto menghilang."

"Bernapas, Sakura."

( _deg, deg, deg—_ )

"Tak ada waktu untuk bernapas—bagaimana bisa aku bernapas disaat segalanya _hancur_ —"

 **Sahabatku menghilang.**

 **Mentorku koma.**

 **Teman-temanku terluka. Beberapa meninggal.**

 _ **Dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong mereka.**_

"Sakura, _lihat aku_."

Hembuskan. "Sasuke- _kun_."

( _deg, deg, degdegdeg—_ )

 **Berikan aku sesuatu untuk percaya.**

 **Berikan aku alasan untuk tetap berjalan.**

( _tarik napas…_ )

"Aku masih di sini."

( _…hembuskan._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia?" Sakura mengangguk. Ia bisa melakukan apa-pun yang Sasuke katakan padanya.

Mereka sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah dapur, baru selesai sarapan. Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mundur, dan Sakura melakukannya.

"Untuk beberapa alasan aneh, aku bisa melakukan ini." Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya ke dalam berbagai pola aneh yang berbeda, sebelum menempatkan satu tangan tepat di sekitar mulutnya. Sakura menunggu, gelisah untuk melihat apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan.

Dan kemudian Sasuke membuat sebuah bola api kecil.

Dia meniupkan api. Sasuke bisa meniupkan api.

"Itu tidak mungkin," ucap Sakura, meskipun itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya. "Aku sudah membaca hampir semua buku medis di perpustakaanmu—aku tidak pernah membaca apa pun tentang menghembuskan api."

( _sasuke selalu berbeda._ )

"Itu karena ini seharusnya memang tidak mungkin." Ucap Sasuke ringan. "Tapi ini terjadi."

"Bagaimana…?"

"Aku sudah bermimpi sejak lama. Beberapa tahun, sebenarnya." Sasuke duduk di meja dapur, dan Sakura mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. "Itu di mulai ketika aku masih remaja, namun itu menjadi begitu menyolok. Hampir seperti… sebuah cerita. Setiap mimpi terjadi secara berurutan dari yang terakhir."

Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu apa. Haruskah ia mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa dirinya juga bermimpi? namun ia tidak mengingat satu pun mimpinya. Ia tidak pernah mengingatnya.

"Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, di dalam mimpiku… kau selalu ada di sana."

Sakura menatap Sasuke terkejut. "Aku?"

( _sasuke memimpikannya._ )

"Sakura." Wajah Sasuke begitu datar. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik. Aku tidak percaya dengan roh, dan aku tidak religius atau percaya takhayul—tapi hal ini tepat berada di depanku, dan aku ingin mengetahuinya lebih banyak."

"Apakah karena itu kau menjagaku?" Sakura menelan ludah. "Karena kau bermimpi tentangku?"

"Ya."

Sasuke tidak pernah menjaganya karena kemampuan medisnya. Dia tidak pernah menjaganya karena dia ingin melindunginya.

Sasuke menjaganya karena pria itu ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menekan bibirnya erat, merasakan emosi membuncah di perutnya. Itu tidak terasa seperti emosi yang baik, jadi ia menghapus pikirannya, wajahnya menjadi sekosong wajah Sasuke.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, ia meinggalkan ruangan.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Sasuke-_ sama _…?"_

" _Kau tertidur di sofa lagi."_

 _Sakura menghela, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke saat pria itu menggendongnya_ bridal style _kembali ke kamar. "Maafkan aku."_

" _Tak apa. Apa kau mimpi buruk?"_

" _Aku… tidak ingat." Ia tidak pernah mengingatnya._

" _Aku tahu."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kau menangis."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke mendongak dari mejanya, kacamata menempel di batang hidungnya. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Dan itu terasa seperti ia memang marah. Setiap kali dirinya melihat Sasuke, ia merasa kemarahan ini menjadi-jadi, seakan dirinya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu—terlebih wajah Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak pernah melakukan itu—hidupnya bergantung pada Sasuke. Namun itu tidak menghentikannya dari perasaan itu.

( _tidak menghentikannya untuk menjadi sorang manusia._ )

Ia berusaha untuk menjaga gengsinya. Dagu terangkat tinggi, berjuang menahan air mata.

"Aku juga bermimpi."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _Sudah paham jalan ceritanya? ;)_


	4. Chapter 4: Calm Heartbeats

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Ke mana kita pergi?"

Hening.

"Kita bisa terus mencari Naruto."

Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_.

Sasuke- _kun_?

"Kau bersedia melakukannya?"

 **Mengapa sisi manusiamu hanya muncul ketika aku nyaris pergi?**

 **Mengapa kau hanya menyerah ketika diriku retak dan di ambang kehancuran?**

"Aku… tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

 _Sasuke-_ kun _._

"Jangan menyentuhku, Sakura."

( _hangat. sedu. air mata._ )

"Kau masih memilikiku."

( _hembuskan._ )

 _Kau masih memilikiku._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke semata-mata hanya mempunyai libur akhir pekannya. Lagipula, untuk sebagian besar waktu, pria itu hanya tinggal di kantornya dan mengerjakan pekerjaan. Tampaknya pekerjaannya banyak termasuk tentang dokumen legal. Sakura biasanya akan memeriksa pasien, bermain Resident Evil, atau memakan semangkuk ramen bersama Naruto di dapur.

Jika mungkin, ia akan bilang bahwa dirinya bahagia. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, itu tidak cukup.

( _tidak ada yang pernah cukup._ )

Lebih sering daripada tidak, ia akan menangkap dirinya menatap penuh kerinduan ke luar jendela. Entah bagaimana, halaman belakang terlihat membosan dibandingkan dengan seluruh dunia. Mengemudi ke pantai pada malam hari dalam sebuah truk bukan apa-apa ketika ia membayangkan kota.

Ia dan Sasuke punya sebuah rahasia. Sesuatu yang bahkan Naruto—sahabat Sasuke—tidak tahu.

Mereka berlatih. Sasuke melatih apinya, dan ia memperhatikan. Pria itu pernah mengatakan padanya kalau di dalam mimpinya, Sakura bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang seperti sihir—tangan Sakura akan bersinar, dan luka-luka akan sembuh dengan ajaibnya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap itu benar.

Tapi ia memulainya dengan hal biasa dulu. Paling tidak, apa yang Sasuke pikir hal biasa. Pria itu pernah bilang kalau mereka bisa berjalan di atas air—semua orang bisa melakukannya—jadi ia mencobanya. Sasuke bisa melakukannya dengan bertahap; kakinya masih terendam di dalam air, tapi tetap berdiri.

Dan jika ada suatu koneksi antara mimpinya dan kehidupan ini, Sakura akan menerimanya.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **FADING AWAY**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia senang pergi keluar kota dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin itu karena hanya itu waktu di mana dirinya mendapatkan pengalaman tentang dunia luar, disamping kenyataan bahwa udara terasa dingin dan gelap, dan kebanyakan orang sedang tidur. Sedikit sepi, tapi ia memang sudah kesepian sepanjang hidupnya—jadi tidak begitu berbeda.

( _ia suka aroma truk, dan duduk dalam keheningan bersama sasuke._ )

"Naruto- _sama_ , kau mengemudi, benar?"

Si pirang mengerutkan hidungnya. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sakura- _chan_. Itu menyeramkan. Panggil saja aku Naruto."

Ia ragu-ragu sejenak, karena dirinya selalu menempelkan _suffix_ pada setiap akhiran nama semua orang. "Naruto?" ia mencobanya, merasa seolah-olah ia akan dihukum untuk itu.

Naruto menyeringai. "Begitu. Dan ya, aku mengemudi. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau mengajariku?" Naruto terlihat terkejut, dan Sakura segera tahu bahwa dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. "Maaf." Ia sedikit tertawa, tapi itu terdengar kosong. "Itu sebuah… lelucon. Apa itu lelucon yang bagus?"

Naruto menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, seperti biasa—tapi itu masih mengejutkan Sakura. Kontak fisik bukan sesuatu yang dapat dibiasakannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau tahu, secara teknis, kau diizinkan untuk pergi keluar."

"Keluar?"

"Ya. Selama kau tidak mendapatkan masalah apapun atau urusan apapun yang memerlukan identitas atau apapun, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tak seorang pun bisa mengatakan kau ilegal. Hanya teme yang tidak ingin mengambil resiko."

Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi. "Oh. Sasuke- _sama_ hanya khawatir padaku."

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Itulah masalahmu. Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal lainnya! Kau membiarkan Sasuke- _sama_ membuat semua keputusan untukmu, dan kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri untuk diri sendiri. Kau membiarkan dirimu dikurung di tempat ini, dan satu-satunya waktu kau pernah menghirup udara luar adalah ketika kami berdua menemanimu ke halaman belakang, atau ketika Sasuke mengantar beberapa orang-orang ilegal seperti, Siberia, atau sesuatu."

Ia mengerjap. "Tapi Sasuke- _sama_ pemilikku."

( _ia bukan apa-apa tanpa sasuke._ )

"Persetan," Naruto mendengus. "Aku akan mengajarimu cara mengemudi."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Kenapa kau sangat mencintai tomat?"_

" _Ketika aku kecil, Ibuku punya kebun tomat. Aku tidak mencintai tomat."_

 _Ia menelan ludah._

" _Aku menciantai Ibuku."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Apa arti sebuah nama?" ia membaca nyaring. "Itu yang kita sebut mawar dengan nama lain akan bau manis."

"Shakespare." Sasuke menaikkan satu alis. "Aku tidak membawamu untuk menjadi orang seperti itu."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua buku medis dan ilmu pengetahuanmu," ucapnya malu-malu. "Aku berpindah ke sastra sekarang." Bukan berarti ia tidak tertarik dengan sastra yang sebenarnya—hanya saja sastra memprovokasi perasaan pembaca, dan dirinya tidak benar-benar mempunyai perasaan yang berfungsi dengan sempurna. Ia tidak merasakan apapun termasuk ketika dirinya membaca buku itu. "Sasuke- _sama—_ "

"Untuk sekali, aku pikir aku akan mengambil kata-kata Naruto. Panggil aku Sasuke saja."

Ini benar-benar di luar batas. Naruto, ia bisa mengerti, karena pria itu hanyalah seorang teman—memang benar, kan? Ia belum bisa benar-benar menerapkan hal itu—tapi Sasuke? Sasuke punya kepemilikan atas dirinya. Ia tidak punya hak untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan cara sama.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gelisah. "Tidak. Sasuke- _sama_ adalah Sasuke- _sama_."

Bibir Sasuke sedikit melengkungkan seringai kecil. "Apa arti sebuah nama?" tanyanya, mengulangi kata-kata Sakura. "Itu yang kita sebut mawar dengan nama lain akan bau manis."

Tapi jika Sasuke beralasan seperti itu, ia tidak bisa menentangnya.

Ia ragu-ragu ketika kembali bicara. "S…Sasuke," berhenti sejenak, berharap Sasuke tidak akan memarahinya. "Kapan kita meninggalkan kota lagi?"

Sasuke kembali ke pekerjaannya. "Lusa. Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Kita hanya belum pergi akhir-akhir ini." sejak hari di mana dirinya bersama Naruto, ia merasa benar-benar dibatasi, tak peduli betapa luas mansion ini. Sebagian besar waktu, ia habiskan di ruang bawah tanah, kamarnya, dapur atau ruang tamu. Ia selalu berada di sayap timur. Ia sudah tahu beberapa waktu lalu bahwa daerah Itachi berada di sayap barat, jadi ia mencoba untuk menghindarinya sebisa mungkin.

"Lagipula yang kau lakukan hanya tidur saat menuju ke sana dan saat kembali."

"Aku juga memperhatikan!"

Sasuke terlihat geli. "Tentu saja." kemudian menghela. "Aku hanya sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian?"

Sasuke menatapnya cukup lama. ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini—bahkan, menikmatinya—karena ia tahu kalau Sasuke sedang memikirkan dirinya dan merenungkan tentang apa yang harus pria itu katakan padanya. Terkadang, ia ingin berpikir bahwa Sasuke sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan untuk membuatnya bahagia.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," ucap Sasuke akhirnya, mendorong kacamatanya lebih tinggi di batang hidungnya.

Hanya keheningan beberapa saat selanjutnya; ia sedang membaca _Romeo and Juliet_ , dan Sasuke mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Begitu nyaman—sebelum dirinya bertemu Sasuke, ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka akan mempunyai hidup seperti ini.

Tapi akankah ini sebuah akhir?

( _semua hal baik datang untuk sebuah akhir._ )

"Mereka…" ia mengendikkan bahu untuk membentuk kata-katanya. "Romeo dan Juliet saling mencintai."

Sasuke tidak mendongak. "Ya, benar."

Ia mengerutkan dahi. "Mereka bersedia mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk yang lainnya."

"Ya, benar."

"Itu… agak bodoh."

Akhirnya, Sasuke meliriknya. "Ya, benar."

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti mereka."

"Baiklah."

( _semua hal baik datang untuk sebuah akhir._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Dingin sekali…"

"Apa yang kau harapkan di Negara Bumi?"

 **Apakah salah untuk bilang aku tidak keberatan?**

 **Apakah egois untuk bilang meskipun aku kehilangan segalanya, dan sahabatku menghilang…**

 **Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu tidak masalah sama sekali?**

 **Apakah salah untuk bertanya jika kau merasakan hal yang sama?**

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kemungkinan Naruto berada di sini"

( _bernapas. bernapas. bernapas._ )

"Ketika terakhir kali aku berhubungan dengan Akatsuki, markas sementara mereka ada di sini."

"Dan kau tahu mereka memiliki Naruto?"

"Ya."

Sasuke- _kun_ yang pintar.

( _menggigil._ )

"Bagaimana caramu bertahan dari udara dingin?"

"Aku membuat api."

( _hangat._ )

 **Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **, kau sangat hangat.**

"Aku rasa aku sudah bilang berhenti bersandar padaku."

"Aku akan melakukannya, tapi berbagi kehangatan tubuh mungkin menjadi cara aman untuk bertahan dalam temperatur seperti ini."

( _bernapas. bernapas…_ )

 **Kau berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi kau sangat hangat.**

"Hn."

( _... bernapas._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia sudah menghabiskan sepanjang hari untuk berlatih. Dan akhirnya, hari ini, ia bisa berdiri di atas air.

Ia mengisi penuh bak mandi besar, dan sudah berusaha berdiri di atasnya selama beberapa jam. Dan akhirnya, sekarang, ia bisa. Tepat di permukaan. Tidak terendam, seperti Sasuke—tapi tepat di atas, hanya membuat sedikit riak dari gerakannya.

Ini seperti sihir. Dan sekarang, ia tahu, ia butuh sedikit sihir dalam hidupnya.

( _apa saja yang membuatnya tetap berharap bahwa ada banyak hal di dunia daripada mansion uchiha dan dunia malam._ )

Dan sekali ia bisa berdiri di atas air, ia berpikir jika dirinya bisa berdiri di atas benda lainnya. Seperti dinding. Atau langit-langit.

Ia menemukan bahwa dirinya bisa—ia hanya belum cukup menguasainya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat bangga, karena apa Sasuke mengetahui ini? Apa Sasuke tahu bahwa mereka bisa berjalan di dinding dan langit-langit?

Ia menunggu Sasuke pulang malam itu untuk memberitahunya. Untuk mengatakannya pada Sasuke, dan pergi keluar dengan truk dan membawa pasiennya ke pelabuhan untuk mengirim mereka pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik. Ia tidak sabar. Ia sudah lama tidak menghirup udara luar.

( _antisipasi. gembira. bersemangat._ )

Ketika waktu makan malam bergulir dan Sasuke belum kembali, ia menemukan sebuah tomat di kulkas dan menggigitnya sedikit. Tidak sesuai dengan seleranya, tapi ia tidak bisa memasak apapun dengan benar, jadi ia memakannya. Dan ketika dirinya selesai, ia membuat cokelat hangat untuk menghilangkan rasa tomat tadi.

Tapi bahkan setelah tengah malam, Sasuke tidak di sana. Dan dirinya merasa khawatir.

Sasuke mungkin hanya tertahan di tempat kerja. Itu biasa terjadi. Tapi Sasuke bilang dia akan berada di sini—dan dia tidak pernah terlambat.

Ia mengerutkan dahi. Pasien-pasiennya menunggu. Ia sudah bilang pada mereka kalau mereka akan bebas malam ini, jadi mereka mungkin lebih tidak sabar daripada dirinya.

Mungkin ia harus melakukannya. Mungkin ia harus membawa mereka, dan mengantar mereka keluar kota dan mengirim mereka pergi. Ia sudah sering melihat Sasuke melakukannya—dan ia tahu kemana harus pergi, karena ia hampir seperti robot, dan hanya tahu hal-hal ini, meskipun lebih sering tertidur dalam perjalanan.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia _tidak boleh_ mengambil sesuatu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia berdiri, jantung berdebar-debar di tulang rusuknya.

Memang hal yang benar Naruto mengajarinya cara mengemudi.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Dia meninggal sebelum sampai di sini, Sakura. Ini bukan kesalahanmu."_

 _Ia tidak berhenti melakukan CPR. "Tapi aku bahkan tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menyembuhkannya—"_

" _Dia mati. Biarkan dia pergi."_

" _Tapi—"_

 _Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pergelangan Sakura, dan menghentikan pergerakannya._

" _Ada beberapa hal yang hanya harus kau biarkan untuk pergi."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi. "Di mana Uchiha- _san_?"

"Oh. Dia… um, sibuk malam ini. Jadi aku membawa mereka sebagai gantinya."

"Sendirian?"

"Dia membiarkanku." Tegasnya. Pria itu terlihat ragu. Tapi ia tidak bisa membawa pasiennya kembali sekrang—mereka sedang menunggu di dalam truk. Bahkan ada seorang wanita muda yang mengatakan padanya tentang bagaimana wanita itu akan menemukan kehidupan baru, dan seorang pria yang dia cintai, dan menetap untuk mempunyai anak.

Ia tidak bisa kembali sekarang.

( _tidak ketika ia datang sejauh ini. tidak ketika ia berusaha keras untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berharga._ )

"Aku tidak bisa mengirim mereka tanpa tanda tangannya," ucap pria itu menghela. "Kau tidak sah."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menandatanganinya! Kumohon? Mereka benar-benar ingin pergi." Dan ia berharap ini akan bekerja—karena jika tidak, jika pria ini benar-benar menginginkan tanda tangan Sasuke, maka ia akan berada dalam masalah besar saat kembali.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi. "Aku bersumpah jika aku mendapatkan masalah karena ini, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kuburu."

Ia mengangguk. "Oke!"

Ketika ia menulis _Sakura_ di kertas, itu terlihat tidak professional, kontras dengan tanda tangan indah milik Sasuke. Lalu ia mulai meragukan dirinya.

Ia menarik napas dalam, bertekad.

Menyengir, ia melangkah ke truk dan membuka pintu belakang. Memberi isyarat pada pasiennya untuk keluar, dan mereka muncul, satu per satu. "Pergi ke sana," ucapnya, menunjuk pada pria yang sekarang berada di perahu. "Dia akan membawa kalian pergi."

Wanita muda yang menceritakan padanya tentang impiannya menyambar tangannya. Dan Sakura sadar, wanita itu memiliki mata biru, lebar dan penuh dengan harapan.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya pelan.

Kata-kata itu menggema di pikirannya.

( _terima kasih. terima kasih. terima kasih._ )

"Sama-sama."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Mimpi itu berkabut, benar?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Tapi meskipun aku tidak pernah mengingat mimpiku, aku tahu mimpiku selalu… jelas. Semuanya menjadi berkabut ketika aku bangun."_

" _Mungkin kita salah."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Mungkin hidup inilah mimpi kita."_

"…"

"… _Dan mimpi itu adalah hidup kita."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia merasa lelah ketika kembali. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah mandi air hangat, cokelat hangat, lalu mengubur diri di tempat tidur.

Sayangnya semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya.

( _tak satu pun pernah._ )

Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tamu ketika ia kembali, tapi ia tidak sadar, karena ia begitu lelah. Ia sedang berjalan susah payah ke kamar mandi, ketika dirinya merasakan cengkeraman erat di pergelangan tangannya. Ia berbalik, bertemu dengan mata gelap, penuh kemarahan.

"Darimana," desis Sasuke lambat, "kau?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa takut. Ia sudah pernah takut pada Itachi, ia pernah takut pada pasiennya yang mencekiknya sampai hampir mati—tapi ia tidak pernah takut pada Sasuke sebelumnya. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pernah melihat wajah Sasuke berkerut penuh kemarahan, kemarahan mutlak—

"Aku…" ia menelan ludah. "Ke pelabuhan. Membawa… pasien… ke pelabuhan." Ia menemukan dirinya sulit bernapas dan membentuk kalimat yang jelas.

"Kapan" ia mengernyit ketika cengkeraman Sasuke semakin mengerat di pergelangan tangannya—"aku _pernah_ "—Sasuke menyandar lebih dekat padanya—"mengijinkanmu melakukan itu?"

"Aku—maafkan aku," ia terengah-engah, berusaha menjauh. Cengkeraman Sasuke menyakitkan. "Kumohon. Maafkan aku."

"Apa kau _sadar_ konsekuensi yang bisa terjadi jika kau ditemukan? Apa kau _tahu_ apa yang bisa terjadi padamu? Kau bisa _mati_. Kau bisa ditemukan oleh pemerintah dan dieksekusi. Dan siapa yang harus disalahkan? Aku. Kau akan menjadi kematianku."

Apakah salah untuk berpikir Sasuke indah? Apakah salah untuk berpikir bahwa, saat Sasuke mendekat padanya, benar-benar menggelegak, pria itu tetap menjadi hal terindah yang pernah dilihatnya? Ia menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan airmata dalam matanya.

( _maaf. maaf. maaf._ )

"Kau—kau terlambat, dan aku pikir—"

"Kau tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Kau tidak merasakan _apa-apa_." Sasuke mengambil satu langkah mendekat padanya, dan ia tersandung mundur, membentur dinding. "Kau adalah Sakura, kau hanyalah seorang _dokter_ , dan jika aku ingin, aku bisa _membunuhmu_ sekarang juga."

"Maafkan aku." Suaranya bergetar. Airmata bergulir di pipinya, tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa. Orang menangis ketika mereka sedih—tapi ia tidak sedih. Ia ketakutan.

Sasuke cukup dekat untuknya merasakan napas hangat pria itu di mulutnya. Sasuke cukup dekat untuknya bergerak sedikit, dan hidung mereka akan bersentuhan. Sasuke cukup dekat untuk melelehkannya dengan mata _onyx_ pria itu. Pergelangan tangannya terbakar. Sasuke menghambat sirkulasi di tangannya.

"Sakit," rengeknya.

Beberapa saat keheningan menegangkan. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Tapi jari ramping itu masih melingkari tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa," ucap Sasuke perlahan, bernapas dalam, "melakukan ini tanpamu. Aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa aku bermimpi tentangmu jika kau tidak di sini."

"Aku…" Sakura menelan ludah. "Maafkan aku." Dan tiba-tiba, rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya saat ia menghembuskan napas perlahan, menyandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Sasuke terlihat begitu lelah; ada kantong mata di bawah matanya, posturnya membungkuk, dan terasa seperti dia mengatakan _tolong, tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku_.

Tapi Sakura tidak begitu yakin, karena dirinya tidak pernah ahli dalam membaca seseorang, apalagi Uchiha Sasuke.

( _ia bahkan belum memberitahu sasuke bahwa ia bisa berdiri di atas air. Ia bahkan belum memberitahu sasuke bahwa ia bisa melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin._ )

"Ayo tidur," saran Sakura pelan. "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kamarmu." Dan Sasuke mundur tanpa kata, dan berjalan ke kamarnya bersama-sama dalam diam. Jantung Sakura masih berdebar dari adrenalin, dan ia menjaga jarak dari Sasuke saat mereka menyusuri lorong kosong.

( _insting sudah ada bersamanya sejak awal._ )

Ia hanya pernah berada di kamar Sasuke beberapa kali. Kamarnya besar dan nyaman, dengan dekorasi merah. Piyama Sasuke terlipat rapi di atas tempat tidur, dan Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya dan memakai piyamanya. Sakura dengan sopan membalikkan badan sampai Sasuke selesai.

"Pakai ini." Sakura berbalik dan Sasuke melemparkan kaos dan celana pendek padanya. Ia mencoa menangkapnya, namun gagal.

"Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja." Dan Sasuke menghilang ke kamar mandinya. Bingung, Sakura mengganti pakaiannya, mendapati baunya seperti Sasuke.

( _baunya seperti rumah._ )

Ketika Sasuke kembali, dia naik ke tempat tidur dan mengambil buku yang terletak di nakas, membuka dan membacanya.

"Kau benar-benar harus tidur." Ucap Sakura takut-takut. "Kau terlihat lelah."

"Kau juga," ucap Sasuke datar, tanpa mendongak. "Pergi sikat gigimu, lalu kembali ke sini."

Sakura melakukannya, dan ketika ia kembali, Sasuke sudah menyingkirkan bukunya dan berbaring di bawah selimut, matanya tertutup. Napas Sasuke pelan, napas _Sakura_ pelan—semuanya pelan.

( _kedamaian sementara._ )

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya, dan ia bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah sepuluh menit lalu benar terjadi. Sasuke yang marah menghilang begitu cepat—dan berpikir bahwa pria itu ada ketika Sasuke yang ini sedang tidur hanya membuatnya merasa aneh.

Ia berjinjit pelan ke nakas Sasuke untuk mematikan lampu, ketika tangan Sasuke melesat dan menyambar pergelangannya yang sakit. Ia tersentak.

"Masuk ke kasur." Ucap Sasuke, sebelum melepaskannya. Sakura mendesah lega, dan merangkak di samping Sasuke, di bawah selimut. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan mematikan lampu, sebelum bergerak ke posisi yang nyaman. "Mulai sekarang"—suara Sasuke mulai menghilang—"kau akan selalu berada di bawah pengawasan. Tanpa pengecualian."

"Baik." Suara Sakura juga mulai menghilang; ia juga kelelahan.

( _kedamaian sementara._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5: Desperate Gasps

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Apa itu ninja batu?"

"Ya. ANBU."

" _Well_ , bukankah kita kacau."

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, Sakura."

 **Di sini begitu sepi.**

 **Tanpa Naruto dan cahayanya, begitu sepi dan gelap.**

 **Dan kau, Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **—kau hanya menambah kegelapan.**

"Apa kau pikir kita bisa kabur dari mereka?"

"Itu pilihan terbaik untuk kita saat ini."

( _tep. tep. tep._ )

Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_.

( _hush._ )

"Sial, mereka menemukan kita—"

"Jangan bertarung, Sakura—lari—kau tidak bisa menghadapi mereka—"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita kabur!"

( _sret. tep. sret._ )

 **Jika kita tidak bisa kabur, maka aku akan bertarung.**

 **Setelah semuanya, aku tidak akan kehilangan dirimu juga.**

 **Aku hanya tidak bisa.**

"Sakura, kau tidak terbiasa dengan jutsu mereka—"

"Selalu ada pengalaman pertama untuk semua hal, Sasuke- _kun—_ aku akan membiasakan diriku dengan mereka sekarang—" menyentak.

"Senbon mereka selalu beracun—"

( _keraguan._ )

"Sial, Sakura, tetap bersamaku—"

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Jangan berani mati di hadapanku, kau wanita menyebalkan, atau aku bersumpah—"

 **Apapun yang kau inginkan.**

 **Jika kau memintanya, aku akan berusaha untukmu.**

( _tarik napas. hembuskan._ )

"Sakura—"

"Aku… aku memudar, Sasuke- _kun_ …" tertawa. "Lihat?"

"Kau tidak memudar. Kau tidak memudar."

"Aku memudar…"

( _…hah._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ketika ia bangun, Sasuke sudah pergi.

Tidak begitu mengejutkan, karena ia sering bangun siang, dan ia sangat meragukan pekerjaan Sasuke membiarkan pria itu mendapatkan beberapa jam tidur yang layak untuknya. Tapi ketika Sakura bangun, bergulung dengan selimut merah, ia tidak bisa menemukan keinginan untuk bangkit.

Gorden merah tebal itu sudah terbuka, sinar matahari tumpah ke dalam ruangan. Ia bergeser sehingga dirinya berbaring telentang, mendesah. Mimpi tadi malam terasa aneh.

( _menakutkan. kejam. putus asa._ )

Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kurungan aman dari tempat tidur Sasuke. Tempat tidur Sasuke terasa sangat nyaman.

Ia terjaga ketika pintu tersentak terbuka menampakan seorang Uchiha yang sedang ia pikirkan melangkah dengan sebuah nampan.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Sakura kaget, berusaha untuk duduk. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau dirinya baru saja berjemur di antara aroma bantal pria itu, atau menatap tempat di mana Sasuke tidur di sampingnya sepanjang malam.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan membuatmu berada di bawah pengawasan sepanjang waktu."

"Jadi kau tidak akan pergi bekerja lagi?" Sasuke meletakkan nampan di nakas. Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke dengan hati-hati meraih pergelangan tangannya. Memarnya agak parah.

"Ya. Aku akan membawamu bersamaku." Sasuke tidak mengalihkan tatapanya dari pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya lagi. Sasuke tidak minta maaf soal itu—Sakura juga tidak mengharapkannya, sungguh. Sakura sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah—dan ia pantas mendapatkan akibatnya.

( _tapi entah mengapa, ia tidak menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan._ )

"Makan sarapanmu," ucap Sasuke, meninggalkan ruangan. "Aku sudah terlambat. Kalau kau sudah siap, temui aku di ruang tamu."

Ini adalah _pancake_. Dengan saus strawberry.

Kapan Sasuke membuat _pancake_ dengan saus strawberry?

Tapi Sakura tersenyum saat memakannya, karena ini hangat dan manis, dan itu membuat _dirinya_ merasa hangat dan manis sampai ke ujung jari. Mungkin ini adalah permintaan maaf untuk malam sebelumnya. Atau mungkin, Sasuke hanya merasa ingin membuat _pancake_ dengan saus strawberry. Ia tidak yakin mengapa, tapi itu membuatnya bahagia, dan itu sudah cukup.

( _ini adalah hal pertama dalam waktu yang lama, sesuatu terasa cukup._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **FADING AWAY**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Sakura- _chan_?" dengan ceria ia mendapati Naruto dalam pakaian bisnisnya, terlihat tak dapat dipercaya. "Apa yang kau _lakukan_ di sini?"

"Dia mendapat masalah," sindir Sasuke. "Karena _seseorang_ mengajarinya cara mengemudi."

Sakura tersenyum malu pada pria pirang itu, meremas tangannya di balik tubuhnya. "Maaf."

Naruto menggosok belakang lehernya, tapi menyengir. "Selamat datang di dunia nyata," ucapnya pada Sakura seraya merentangkan tangannya. "Sangat disayangkan jika kau terperangkap di dalam gedung yang membosankan sepanjang hari." Mereka bertiga perlahan menyusuri lorong. Semua ini merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Sakura, dan ia merasa senang—sofa mewah dan jendela besar, karpet merah dan pria berpakaian bisnis—ini menyenangkan.

( _adrenalin. kecepatan. kepastian dan ucapan kebahagiaan._ )

Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakura, dan Sakura bersandar pada sentuhan hangatnya. "Kita akan mengadakan meeting," ucapnya. "Aku harap Teme serius ketika mengatakan kau berada di bawah pengawasan. Kau akan menjadi, seperti, sekretaris barunya."

"Aku tidak butuh sekretaris."

"Diamlah—kau tidak pernah libur selama hidupmu. Mungkin seorang sekretaris bagus untukmu."

Sakura memakai baju putih dan rok abu-abu ketat—dan heels yang membuatnya sulit berjalan, dan rambutnya dibentuk menjadi sanggul. Ia merasa penting. Ia merasa seperti… dirinya berarti. Dan ketika ia memasuki ruang meeting, semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Pacar baru, Uzumaki?"

"Diam, Kiba. Kau hanya cemburu."

"Tentu. Dia seksi."

Bibirnya tanpa sengaja melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Dilihat dari nadanya, itu hal yang bagus. Ia _seksi_. Terserah apa artinya.

Kenyamanan dan perlindungan dari lengan Naruto menghilang saat semua orang duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sasuke duduk di kepala meja, dan menunjuk pada kursi tepat di belakangnya, menyandar pada dinding.

"Dia sekretaris baruku," gumam Sasuke seraya menyusun dokumennya. "Sentuh dia, dan aku akan membunuhmu."

Suasana dalam ruangan itu menegang, itu sebabnya Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Ibuku bukan satu-satunya alasan aku memakan tomat."_

" _Bukan?"_

" _Zaman dulu, ada kebiasaan melempar tomat pada para pemain jika mereka tidak memberikan pertunjukan yang bagus. Aku juga makan tomat untuk mengingat hal itu."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Sejak Ibuku meninggal, pertunjukanku menjadi kacau."_

 _Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi._

" _Sejak Ibuku meninggal, pertunjukanku sudah berakhir."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Begitu banyak buku!" serunya ketika Sasuke membawanya ke kantor. "Bolehkah aku membacanya?"

Sasuke menggumam. "Silahkan."

Sedikit gembira, ia menyusuri rak Sasuke. Ia sudah kehabisan bahan bacaan di rumah, jadi ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menemukan sesuatu untuk dibawa pulang. "Kau punya buku tentang dinosaurus?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Grau," ucap Sasuke datar.

Merasa puas, ia mengambil posisi di sofa dengan sebuah buku tebal tentang makhluk prasejarah.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Apa arti sebenarnya dari cinta?"_

" _Mengapa kau mananyakannya?"_

" _Yah, mereka sering mengucapkannya dalam cerita_ Romeo and Juliet _…"_

" _Aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu bertanya."_

" _Kau tidak mencintai?"_

 _Berhenti sejenak. "Aku kehilangan kemampuan itu sejak lama."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ada sebuah foto di meja Sasuke di rumah. Ia tidak terlalu memperthatikannya sebelumnya, tapi hari ini, benda membuatnya tertarik.

Hanya foto sederhana—foto Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka terlihat sedikit lebih muda—mereka pasti sudah berteman lama, simpulnya.

Di seluruh penjuru kantor, foto itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang terlihat sedikit ekspresif di dalamnya.

( _saat di mana bayangan sebuah senyuman terlihat di bibir sasuke._ )

Ia mendongak ketika Sasuke memasuki ruangan. "Bolehkah kita berfoto bersama?" tanyanya, berusaha tersenyum polos. Sasuke mengangkat satu alis—Sakura tidak yakin apakah itu untuk ekspresinya, atau permintaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kita perlu melakukannya."

"Yah… rasanya seperti aku akan menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi jika melakukannya."

( _sedit lebih seperti sasuke._ )

"Tidak."

Ia mengerutkan dahi—sesuatu yang lebih naluri dari pada tersenyum—dan menjauh dari meja Sasuke, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia beralih mengamati buku-buku dalam ruangan itu. ia sudah membaca semuanya di perpustakaan, tapi semua yang ada di kantor Sasuke masih belum tersentuh. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa membaca apapun yang ada di sini.

Ia menoleh ke belakang pada Sasuke, yang sedang menatap tajam pada kertas-kertas di mejanya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tangannya gatal untuk meraih dan mengambil buku tebal yang terlihat lebih mewah, yang hanya bisa dijangkaunya dengan berjinjit.

Ia tersentak sambil menarik otot kaki ketika dirinya melakukan peregangan untuk meraihnya, tapi sesuatu menghilangkan pemikirannya saat ia membuka buku itu.

Sebuah album foto. Dan ada foto-foto Sasuke saat kecil—menyeringai bahagia pada semangkuk nasi, memegang sumpitnya dengan elegan bahkan saat pria itu masih muda—dan ada anak lainnya—lebih tua, pikir Sakura—yang sama lucunya, dan bahkan agak tidak asing—

Itachi.

Ia segera menutup halaman itu.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau punya foto masa kecil?" sebuah senyum geli benar-benar muncul di bibirnya saat ia mengamati halaman. Ia tidak menerima jawaban—Sasuke mengambil album itu dari tangannya dan melangkah lebih dekat padanya untuk menyelipkannya kembali ke tempat seharusnya dalam rak.

"Buku-buku di sini," ucap Sasuke, suaranya kosong, "dilarang."

Ia menelan ludah, mendongak pada Sasuke dengan sedikit isyarat ketakutan. "Baik."

( _karena ia tidak takut pada sasuke lagi. tidak terlalu. tidak ketika pria tiu membuatnya merasa diterima._ )

Sasuke berdiri di sana, mengamati buku di belakang mereka. Sakura menunggu sampai Sasuke mundur sehingga dirinya bisa pergi melakukan hal lainnya—mungkin membuat cokelat hangat. Dan memeriksa pasien.

Ketika dirinya merasa Sasuke menatapnya, ia bertemu dengan tatapan pria itu. Sasuke membungkuk di atasnya, sangat dekat—membuatnya merasakan campuran antara tidak nyaman dan geli di saat bersamaan. Sakura mengerutkan dahi merasakannya—ia tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya terdengar hembusan napas pelan mereka, dan Sakura bisa bersumpah bahwa Sasuke sedang memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang penting, dari cara matanya bersinar—

"Aku mengingat sesuatu dari mimpiku kemarin malam," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan seperti biasa. "Kau bisa menyembuhkan luka hanya dengan tangan kosongmu."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sakura mengembalikan pikirannya. "Oh. Apa kau… ingin aku mencoba melakukannya?"

"Jika kau bisa." Sasuke mundur, memberikan cukup jarak bagi Sakura untuk melewatinya dan meninggalkan ruangan, jantung berdetak kencang di dada Sakura.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Sasuke- _kun_ …?"

"Sakura."

"Mengapa aku di sini…? Ninja batu itu—"

"Aku berhasil lolos."

Sasuke- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_.

Oh, Sasuke- _kun_ -nya.

"Racunnya…?"

"Itu belum menyebar terlalu jauh, jadi aku berhasil mengatasinya."

 **Satu hal yang tidak kupinta darimu—satu hal yang aku tidak ingin kau lakukan untukku—kau melakukannya. Kau menyelamatkanku. Ketika aku berpikir kau lebih baik tanpaku.**

Tatapan melembut. "Ter…terima kasih."

( _deg. deg._ )

"Hn."

( _deg..._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Pasien barunya adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang cukup muda—sekisaran umurnya, tapi tetap menampilkan figur seperti anak-anak. Dia mempunyai mata abu-abu yang lebar dan rambut pirang gelap, semua didukung oleh tubuhnya yang kurus dan lemah.

"Kau cantik," ucap Sakura, mengolesi luka di wajah porselennya. Seperti dirinya, anak ini mungkin tidak pernah melihat matahari ketika berada di tempat itu.

"Terima kasih." Bibir tipis anak itu melengkungkan sebuah senyum kecil. "Kau juga."

Sakura menatapnya aneh, karena dia adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang pernah mengatakan bahwa ia bahkan jauh dari kata aneh. "Terima kasih," ucapnya, sedikit bingung. Ia merasa pipinya memanas, tapi itu merupakan sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

( _ketidakadilan._ )

Sejauh yang bisa dikatakannya, tak ada yang serius tentang anak itu. Untuk sebuah kecacatan, anehnya dia… normal. Dan mungkin itu hal baik.

Ia menemukan memar yang agak menjijikan di lengannya, dan meletakkan kain kasa. Ia memposisikan tangannya di atas luka itu, dan berusaha menyembuhkannya sendiri.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" anak itu bertanya, mengintip penasaran pada tangan Sakura.

"Aku sedang berusaha menyembuhkan lukamu," jelasnya. "Sasuke—seseorang yang tinggal di sini—bilang kalau aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi tak ada yang terjadi," simpulnya.

Wajahnya sedikit kecewa, dan ia menjauhkan tangannya. "Aku tahu. Aku sedang berlatih."

( _tapi itu tetap tidak bekerja. itu tidak pernah bekerja._ )

"Apakah dia Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ia bergerak untuk menyeka tetesan darah kering dari sudut mulut anak itu. "Ya."

"Apakah dia seperti… Itachi- _sama_?"

Ia menghentikan gerakannya sejenak saat anak itu menyebut nama itu. "Tidak," ujarnya, tersenyum kecil. "Dia… sangat baik. Dia terlihat sama seperti Itachi- _sama_ dari luar, tapi jika kau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya, kau akan melihat mereka sangat berbeda. Dia… sangat, sangat baik."

"Senang mendengarnya." Anak itu tersenyum. "Akan sangat disayangkan jika dia memperlakukan gadis cantik sepertimu dengan buruk."

Ia kembali tersenyum, sedikit lebih tulus kali ini. "Kau tampaknya tidak memiliki kerusakan di dalam. Berapa banyak obat yang mereka suntikkan padamu?"

Anak itu mengerutkan dahi. "Banyak, sebenarnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, tak ada yang bekerja padaku. Aku masih normal. Aku masih menjadi… diriku." Sakura sedikit menggigil mendengarnya, karena ia mengingat ketika dirinya diberi obat. Ia mendapatkannya secara berkala, karena putaran pertama sudah dilakukan—putaran pertama yang menghapus ingatannya dan semua sisi manusia dalam dirinya.

"Itu bagus," ucap Sakura ringan, mengambil clipboard dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu sekarang. Kau akan dibebaskan dikesempatan berikutnya."

"Terima kasih, uh… namamu?"

"Sakura." Ia tersenyum. "Sasuke menamaiku Sakura."

"Itu nama yang cantik."

"Namamu?"

"Aku tidak punya nama."

Senyumannya sedikit mengecil. "Oh. Benar. Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa menamai dirimu sendiri."

"Mengapa bukan kau saja yang menamaiku?" kaki kurus anak itu berayun bolak-balik saat ia duduk di meja periksa.

"Mm… yah—" Sakura berhenti sejenak ketika ia menyadari anak itu gemetaran. Mata anak itu berputar ke belakang kepalanya, dan tubuhnya terjatuh dari meja, tergeletak di lantai. Clipboard Sakura mengikuti ketika ia menjatuhkannya, dentingan menggema di dinding. Anak itu sekarat.

Ketika anak itu berhenti bernapas, dan ketika Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuhnya dengan putus asa, Sakura menamainya Hibiki, karena hembusan napas terakhir anak itu tidak akan berhenti menggema di pikirannya.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Sakura, apa ini?"_

 _Ia tersenyum patuh. "Sarapan?" telur goreng, tidak terlihat lezat seperti masakan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap piringnya, seolah sedang merenung. "Tak apa! Aku akan membuat—aku akan membuat sereal atau sesuatu. Kau tidak harus memakan ini!"_

 _Sasuke tidak melihat padanya—hanya membungkukkan kepalanya. "_ Itadakimasu _."_

 _Ia menatap pria itu terkejut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum dengan perlahan mendudukkan diri di hadapannya. "_ Itadakimasu _."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sakura bertepuk tangan antusias. "Kau berhasil melakukannya!"

"Berhenti memujiku seperti anak kecil."

"Tapi itu menakjubkan," ucapnya tegas. "Berdiri di atas air bahkan tidak seharusnya menjadi mungkin."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya tak merasakan semua perasaan itu."

Ia mengerutkan dahi pada Sasuke, dan kembali duduk lebih jauh di sofa. Game rutinnya, _Resindent Evil_ , sedang di- _pause_ , dan mengira Sasuke mungkin sudah cukup mendengar ocehannya, ia menekan _continue_ sebelum kembali asyik dengan pengontrol pada layar.

"Aku akan mandi," Sasuke merengut setelah beberapa saat, berdiri dari sebelahnya dan menyeret kakinya pergi. "Jangan mengendara truk apapun ketika aku pergi."

"Tidak akan."

Semuanya terasa sunyi di sekelilingnya—bahkan televisi. Yang bisa didengarnya hanya hembusan napasnya; angin dari jendela yang terbuka terasa tak menyenangkan saat menerbangkan tirai merah, dan kegelapan di luar bahkan lebih menghibur, mengingatkan bahwa ia mempunyai rumah yang terang dan hangat.

Ia bahkan tidak bergeming ketika seseorang muncul dari balik tumpukan peti, menembaknya. Ketika dirinya mengisi ulang amunisi, tulisan besar muncul di layar.

 _GAME OVER._

Ia menatap televis beberapa saat sebelum meraih remot, mematikannya. Tak peduli seberapa sering ia berlatih, ia tidak akan menjadi se-ahli Naruto. Terutama di bagian autopilot, ia berdiri untuk menutup jendela sebelum ia lupa. Ia pernah lupa suatu hari, dan saat itu hujan turun—Sasuke tidak senang.

Ia harap dirinya bisa pergi ke luar. Benar-benar di luar. Itu konyol, karena ia pernah merasakannya. Ia pernah berada di kantor Sasuke, ia pernah pergi ke pelabuhan—

Tapi itu terasa seperti bukan segalanya.

Dan saat ia berhenti di jendela, tangannya bertumpu di ambang jendela, ia tergoda untuk melangkah keluar dan lari.

( _berkembang. berubah. berontak._ )

Ia menelan ludah dan menggigit bibirnya. Tidak.

Sesuatu tidak pernah terasa begitu berat. Dulu ketika ia bersama Akatsuki, sesuatu _tidak pernah_ menjadi begitu sulit. Ia hanya mengikuti perintah, mengikuti peraturan—dan selama dirinya melakukan itu, ia aman. Ia tak pernah berurusan dengan sesuatu seperti godaan, antisipasi, ketakutan—kebahagiaan.

Tapi mungkin, jika ada kebahagiaan, itu layak.

Matanya melebar, ketika tiba-tiba, suatu sosok muncul di depannya. Sosok itu berpakaian hitam, wajahnya bertopeng—hampir seperti karakter di video gamenya.

"Ini adalah barang pribadi—" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan, tapi napasnya tercekat ketika orang itu mencapai lebih dari ambang jendela dan dengan kasar menyeretnya keluar jendela. Dan ia tidak bisa cukup mengklarifikasi perasaannya dulu, tetapi jika itu ada, itu mungkin kegembiraan, adrenalin, dan hanya sedikit—sedikit—sedikit ketakutan.

Dan nyaris terlambat, suaranya keluar dari tenggorokannya, tercekik dan nyaris tak terdengar—"Sasuke—"

Dan ia pergi.

( _permainan telah berakhir._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **.**

 **.**

Baiklah sekedar penjelasan singkat buat teman-teman yang belum mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya. Yang jelas fanfic ini bersetting **AU**. Pasti yang membingungkan adalah beberapa percakapan yang dibatasi titik-titik itu kan? Let's see if this can makes clear some things up…

 _Percakapan sasusaku dengan huruf italic merupakan cuplikan dari percakapan mereka di dunia AU yang memang tidak dibuat narasinya, jadi hanya sekedar percakapan-percakapan kecil mereka saja._

Selanjutnya ada beberapa percakapan lainnya (dengan tulisan normal) yang sepertinya bersetting di dunia shinobi. Dan memang percakapan itu bersetting di dunia shinobi. Mungkin kalian berpikir ini semacam dunia parallel. Bisa jadi. Atau mungkin percakapan di dunia shinobi itu merupakan mimpi-mimpi yang tidak pernah diingat oleh Sakura. Bisa jadi juga. Banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Nah… untuk alasan mengapa Sakura bisa memimpikan tentang dunia shinobi atau sasusaku yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka di dunia AU masih menjadi rahasia. Just wait and see until the end of the story… so, don't miss it!

See you next chapter, then!


	6. Chapter 6: Diluted Pupils

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Kemana kita sekarang?"

( _tap. tap. tap._ )

"Aku tidak tahu."

 **Tidak pernah terasa begitu tak ada harapan sebelumnya.**

 **Terutama ketika kau di sini.**

 **Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **, ketika kau di sini,**

 **Tidak pernah terasa tak ada harapan.**

 **Tapi sekarang, semuanya terasa hancur di sekelilingku.**

"Naruto"—bergegar—"Aku merindukan Naruto."

"Diam."

"Kau juga merindukannya." Menelan ludah.

Berhenti. "Ya."

( _bernapas. bernapas. bernapas._ )

 **Apa yang kau lakukan ketika tak ada yang tersisa?**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kapan terakhir kali kau merasa takut?"

"Dulu ketika aku masih mempunyai sebuah keluarga."

"…Oh. Aku mengerti."

 **Apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau tidak mempunyai tempat untuk dituju?**

"Jadi aku tidak begitu ingat apa itu rasa takut, tapi… mungkin seperti ini."

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu?"

Hening.

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

 **Jawab aku.**

 **Tolong katakan padaku ada lebih dari seorang anak laki-laki tanpa perasaan duduk di sebelahku.**

"Untuk satu alasan, kau di sini."

(— _tarik napas_ —)

"Dan hanya kau yang aku miliki."

( _…hembuskan._ )

 **Terima kasih.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ketika ia membuka mata, tak ada apapun. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada cahaya, tidak ada pikiran—tidak ada apapun.

Ia membuka mata, tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa semuanya gelap. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar dan bibirnya pecah-pecah dan kering, tapi ia tidak peduli. Di sini terlalu sunyi. Terlalu… sunyi.

( _kata lainnya yang tidak bisa ia tahan—kata lainnya yang ingin meluncur dari lidahnya._ )

Pintu di sisi kirinya terbuka, dan seberkas cahaya membentuk sebuah balok , cukup besar untuk dilewati satu orang. Ketika orang itu masuk, pintu pun tertutup, dan ruangan kembali gelap.

"Dokter."

Matanya tetap tertuju pada langit-langit yang ia tahu ada di sana, tapi tak bisa melihatnya. "Itachi- _sama_."

"Kita punya beberapa eksperimen lagi. Ayo kita pergi."

Ia berangsur dari kasurnya, menuju lantai keramik yang dingin, dan melangkah keluar ruangan mengikuti Itachi.

( _tap. tap. tap._

 _hening._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **FADING AWAY**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Heh, aku mengingatmu. Kau adalah orang yang mematahkan lenganku. Terima kasih untuk itu." ia tidak mendongak dari pekerjaannya, mengukur banyaknya kalium klorida ke dalam jarumnya. "Aku pikir kau sudah cacat. Bukankah kau sudah dibawa pergi?"

"Aku tidak ingat," ucapnya.

"Hei, sejak kau pergi, semakin sedikit orang yang mati di sini. Apa menurutmu mereka akan membiarkanku pergi juga? Aku rasa aku semakin normal akhir-akhir ini."

( _cacat, cacat, cacat._ )

"Mungkin," ujarnya, mengarahkan ujung jarum pada vena besar di lengan pria itu. Ia tidak menatap matanya. Tidak pernah.

"Ada seorang gadis manis yang kutemui sebelum aku datang kemari," ujar pria itu padanya. "Aku bisa mengingatnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Saat aku bebas dari sini, aku akan menemukan gadis itu."

Ia tidak menjawab—hanya menusuk kulit pria itu dengan jarum dan menyuntikan kalium klorida. "Selesai." Membuang jarum ke tempat sampah, ia mencuci tangan di wastafel di dekatnya.

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali."

"Kau perlu duduk beberapa saat—obatnya akan membuatmu merasa pusing." Hanya beberapa saat—ia hanya harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum darah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, dan mencapai jantung pria itu, dan kemudian—

Dia meringsut, terjerembab ke lantai.

Dan kemudian dia akan mati.

Dengan ekspresi kosong, ia membopong mayat yang bau, masih hangat, ( _kosong, kosong, kosong_ ) di bahunya dengan kekuatan tidak wajar, dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Terdapat sebuah bak sampah di belakang bangunan besar itu yang mereka isi dengan mayat, sampai bak itu penuh. Jika sudah penuh, mereka akan segera membuangnya. Ia melewati Deidara di lorong, dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata. Ia tidak pernah menyukai Deidara.

"Senang dia sudah mati, yeah," ucap pria pirang itu. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil. Apa dia berteriak sepanjang waktu?" dia mengerutkan dahi. "Dimana darahnya?"

"Tidak ada darah," jawabnya, dengan segera menuju bak sampah. Deidara menimpuknya dengan sesuatu yang membuat instingnya menyuruhnya untuk berlari, dan jangan berhenti sampai pria itu hilang dari pandangan, hilang dari pikiran.

"Apa?" Deidara mensejajarkan langkahnya. "Bagaimana kau membunuhnya?"

"Suntikan mematikan. Aku menggunakan kalium klorida."

Hening sejenak. "Kami selalu mengajarimu untuk membunuh dengan pisau di leher. Dari mana kau belajar metode suntikan mematikan?"

Ia memeras pikirannya untuk menemukan jawaban, karena ia tidak ingin membuat Deidara marah—kemarahan Deidara adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan siapapun. "Aku… tidak tahu." Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

( _hampa. kosong. hilang_ )

Ia melempar mayat itu ke dalam bak sampah hijau, kotor dan bau daging busuk. Deidara masih terdiam, sebelum berbalik perlahan dan pergi, melangkah cepat dan tegas di lantai semen.

Tersisa dirinya sendirian bersama lalat dan belatung.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Semua cerita romantis terlalu… khas. Di kisah Putri Tidur, sang pangeran akan bertarung dengan seekor naga untuknya."_

" _Karena memang begitulah kisah cinta."_

" _Mengapa aku tidak punya kisah cinta?"_

" _Tidak semua orang punya."_

" _Bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Tidak, aku tidak punya."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Dimana dia?"

"Hei, hei. Tenanglah, _Otouto_."

"Sialan, Itachi, _Dimana_ dia?"

Teriakan di aula kosong bawah membangunkannya. Matanya terbuka malas saat ia menatap ke dalam kegelapan—mengapa suara itu terdengar sangat tidak asing? Ia yakin dirinya pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya di suatu tempat, tapi tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas…

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk percaya saat kau bilang kau membuang benda cacat itu, sama artinya kau membunuh mereka. Aku tidak sadar kalau kau menjaga mereka seperti binatang peliharaan."

"Aku _benar-benar_ membunuh mereka. _Hanya_ Sakura satu-satunya."

"Kau bahkan memberinya nama. Manis sekali."

( _siapa sakura?_ )

"Cukup kembalikan dia, Itachi, atau aku bersumpah, kau akan menyesal—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tenang? Mari berbincang sambil minum segelas teh—atau kau lebih suka kopi?"

"Sekarang baru jam dua pagi."

Langkah kaki menghampiri ruangannya, dan ia segera menutup mata. Ia sudah lama belajar bahwa ketika dirinya mendengar atau mengetahui sesuatu yang bukan urusannya, pilihan terbaik adalah berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ia tidak bergerak ketika pintu terbuka, dan lampu menyala. Itachi kembali berucap. "Jangan terlalu gelisah, Sasuke. Dia baik-baik saja."

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Nama itu terdengar begitu familiar. Terdengar seakan telah menjadi bagian dalam pikirannya.

"Kembalikan dia, dan aku akan pergi."

"Aku terkejut kau bahkan begitu terpengaruh pada sebuah benda cacat. Tapi jangan khawatir— kami sudah memperbaikinya. Dia akan bersama Akatsuki lagi."

"Kau brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan padanya—"

"Hanya beberapa obat-obatan baru yang lebih berguna yang kami temukan. Kami bahkan menggunakan… oh, bisa jadi, kalium klorida. Sakura kecilmu kelihatannya tahu pengaruh dari obat itu pada tubuh manusia, meskipun fakta bahwa Akatsuki tidak pernah menggunakannya sebagai metode eksekusi."

( _siapa itu sakura?_ )

"Dia seorang dokter yang ahli. Dia tahu banyak hal yang tak akan bisa kau bayangkan."

"Boleh aku mengejekmu, Sasuke? Itu selalu menjadi hobiku." Selimut tipis ditarik darinya, dan ia membuka mata perlahan, menyesuaikan mata dari cahaya lampu di langit-langit. "Selamat pagi, Dokter."

Ia mendudukan diri. "Selamat pagi, Itachi- _sama_." Ia tidak bergerak ketika Itachi memainkan rambutnya. Pilihan terbaik untuk tidak bergerak ketika Itachi menyentuhmu.

Pria di belakang Itachi—mereka terlihat serupa—menggertakan giginya. "Jangan _sentuh_ dia—"

"Melangkah sekali, _Otouto_ , akan kubunuh dia. Kau tahu aku akan melakukannya."

"Tidak jika aku membunuhmu duluan."

"Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan itu."

"Sakura, menyingkir darinya." Ia menatap kosong pada adik Itachi—namanya Sasuke. "Kau akan dihukum jika tidak melakukannya."

Tangan Itachi meninggalkan rambutnya, dan berpindah di pipinya. Tangan pria itu begitu dingin. "Aku adalah Dokter," ucapnya pada Sasuke. "Tidak ada Sakura di sini." Dan sesuatu berubah di kedua mata gelap itu, tapi ia tidak begitu yakin itu apa. "Kau bukan pemilik-ku."

"Benar," ujar Itachi pelan seraya mengagumi wajahnya. "Karena _Aku_ -lah pemiliknya."

"Sialan kau, Itachi—"

"Kau menamainya dengan baik, Sasuke," lanjut Itachi, menyandar lebih dekat sehingga Sakura dapat mencium parfumnya. "Sakura. Sama seperti bunga kecil yang menyedihkan dengan masa hidup dua menit." Bibir Itachi menyapu dahinya, dan seketika membuatnya merinding. "Dokter," gumam Itachi menyapukan hidungnya pada hidung Sakura. "Bagaimana kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu?"

"Aku akan merasa dihormati," ucapnya, tetap menjaga suaranya stabil.

"Bagus," gumam Itachi di depan bibirnya sebelum mengarahkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Sakura. "Aku yakin kau akan lebih menyukai penghargaanmu dari pada tinggal bersama adikku. Aku bisa membuatmu merasakan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukannya di dalam mimpi untukmu."

Ia masih tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi dengan bijak memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya.

Itachi menyatukan jemari mereka, dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "Apa kau hanya akan menerima ini?"

"Jika tidak, apa kau akan membunuhnya?"

"Kau tetap cerdas seperti biasa. Aku melatihmu dengan baik."

"Diam kau, brengsek."

Itachi kembali menghadap Sakura. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu, Dokter?" dia kembali mencium bibirnya sebelum menarik tubuh Sakura lebih dekat, tangan Itachi menyentuh bagian-bagian yang ia yakin tidak pantas, tapi tidak terasa sakit—dan jika Itachi tidak menyakitinya, itu sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban—makanya ia membiarkan pria itu menyentuhnya.

"Sakura, apa kau akan membiarkannya melakukan itu padamu?" perhatiannya kembali beralih ke Sasuke yang terlihat sudah mendapatkan ketenangannya. "Bahkan aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu seperti itu."

"Aku"—ia menarik napas dalam ketika jari Itachi menekan bagian sensitifnya—"bukan Sakura."

"Kau _Sakura_. Lihat aku."

"Aku."

" _Lihat_ aku." Menarik napas dalam. "Lihat _aku_."

( _siapa sakura? siapa dia?_ )

Ia menatap Sasuke. Dan ia tidak melihat apa-apa kecuali kegelapan, mata hitam yang terlihat begitu kesepian—tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin, karena ia tidak pernah baik dalam emosi, mengingat dirinya tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya.

"Oh—" bibirnya terbuka, dan tubuhnya melengkung ke Itachi saat jari pria itu melakukan sesuatu yang tak dapat dideskripsikan.

"Sakura. Jangan konsentrasi pada Itachi. Konsentrasi padaku." Sangat sulit melakukan itu. ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. "Lihat aku. Pikirkan aku. Ingat aku."

( _siapa dia?_ )

Tapi ini menjadi lebih mudah jika ia hanya menutup mata dan meyandarkan bahunya pada Itachi, bernapas dengan berat, daripada melihat dan berpikir atau mengingat Sasuke. Karena ia tidak punya apapun untuk diingat. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya duduk di sini dan mendengarkan Itachi—dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

( _tak pernah ada hal baik. tak pernah ada hal baik._ )

Ia menggigit bibirnya, sampai berdarah. Ini terasa bagus. Sangat bagus. Bagus dengan cara tak pantas.

Dan seketika, semuanya berhenti. Matanya terbuka, dan ia menatap Sasuke, yang menggenggam pisau kecil berdarah di tangannya.

"Kau dalam masalah," ucapnya, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Tak ada seorang pun yang melukai Itachi."

( _ia akan mengatakan kebenaran. jika ia lakukan, mereka tidak akan menghukumnya._ )

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya," ucap Sasuke, menunduk dan mengelap darah di pisaunya pada baju Itachi. "Jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya."

Ia masih terbakar—bagian terdalam dirinya masih terbakar, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia akan menunggu sampai Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan, dan kemudian ia akan merawat Itachi. Ia akan menyelamatkannya, dan ia akan mendapatkan pujian.

Keheningan masih melekat di dalam ruangan sampai beberapa menit. Akhirnya, ia berdiri, menekan perasaan aneh yang diberikan Itachi padanya. "Kau harus pergi," ucapnya pada Sasuke. "Sebelum mereka menemukanmu."

"Aku akan membawamu bersamaku."

Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku harus merawat Itachi-sama."

"Kau _tidak_ akan menyelamatkannya." Ekspresi Sasuke tak terbantah. "Kau akan pergi bersamaku, dan dia akan mati kehabisan darah di lantai."

"Kau bukan pemilikku."

"Namaku," ucap Sasuke perlahan, "adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah adik Itachi, dan ketika dia mati, kau _akan_ menjadi milikku."

"Kau salah. Aku milik Akatsuki."

Tangan Sasuke seketika terulur, dan jemarinya membungkus lehernya dengan berbahaya. Ia terbatuk dan tersedak, tapi tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda mundur. Segera, orang-orang akan kemari—seseorang pasti mendengar teriakan dan keributan. Dan untuk pertama kali, ia berharap Deidara lah yang menghampiri pintu itu.

( _pukul dia. lukai dia. bunuh dia. bunuh pria yang lancang mendaratkan jarinya pada itachi._ )

Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya—cukup dekat untuk merasakan nafas hangat pria itu di wajahnya. Ia tidak dapat mengartikan tatapannya—tidak dapat mengartikan tindakan Sasuke yang menekankan bibirnya pada dahinya.

Ia merasakan sebuah tekanan di tengkuknya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg_ )

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" menelan ludah. "Aku mencintaimu."

Menghela. "Aku tahu."

 **Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu.**

 **Dulu aku pikir aku sudah berhenti mencintaimu. Cukup membiarkannya hilang.**

 **Tapi, aku salah. Aku selalu salah.**

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mengerti. Kau mencintaiku."

" _Tidak_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak mencintai- _mu_. Dan _aku_ tidak mencintaimu. Aku _mencintai-_ mu. Itu berbeda."

( _tarik napas. hembuskan. tarik napas. hembuskan._ )

 **Aku** _ **mencintai**_ **-mu.**

"Sakura, aku tau."

Menghirup. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

 **Tidak kah kau mengerti? Aku** _ **mencintai**_ **-mu.**

"Aku tidak tahu."

 **Aku benar-benar** _ **mencintai**_ **-mu.**

( _bernapas. bernapas. bernapas._ )

"Sudah sekian lama, dan kau masih _tidak tahu_? Sasuke- _kun_ , _ya_ atau _tidak_ , apa itu sangat sulit?

 **Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku** _ **mencintai**_ **-mu, oh tuhan,** _ **pikirkan itu**_ **.**

"Aku—aku tidak tahu. Jadi _berhenti menanyaiku, kuso_."

Hening.

"Aku merindukan Naruto…"

 **Mencintaimu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah kurasakan.**

"Aku juga."

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia membuka mata.

Ia bermimpi lagi. Tapi tentang apa? Ia tidak pernah mengingatnya. Tidak pernah.

Mengamati sekitar, ia menemukan dirinya tidak berada di ruangan yang biasa—tempat ini berkarpet, dengan tirai merah yang terbuka, sinar matahari masuk dari jendela. Ia berbaring di tempat tidur besar, empuk dan hangat.

Ia tidak pernah berada di sini sebelumnya.

Matanya mengedar dan ia membeku ketika merasakan pergerakan di sebelah kanannya. Itu adalah seseorang. Pria itu melengkung, kepalanya terbaring di lengan. Tubuhnya naik-turun karena bernapas.

Dia sedang tidur.

( _dengan damai, seperti anak kecil. seperti sebuah percobaan yang terlupakan._ )

Dan ketika ia sadar, dari rambut _raven_ gelapnya, itu adalah Sasuke.

Lari, bunuh dia, atau turuti dia—itu adalah tiga pilihannya. Ia tidak begitu yakin yang mana yang harus dipilih—dan ini aneh, karena ia tidak pernah tidak yakin sebelumnya.

Ia tidak punya kesempatan memilih—karena disaat dirinya bergerak ke posisi yang lebih nyaman, pria itu bergerak. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan takut ketika pria itu mengacak rambutnya dan mendongak padanya dengan mata mengantuk.

"Halo," ucap Sasuke.

"Halo."

Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat—ia tidak mengerti, karena tidak ada alasan untuknya menatap seseorang—sampai Sasuke kembali bicara, dengan pelan.

"Aku Sasuke. Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal di sini. Kau mengerti?"

Ia mengangguk sekali. "Ya."

"Namamu," dia berhenti sejenak, "Sakura."

Ia mengangguk lagi. "Sakura."

( _menurut._ )

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7: Uneven Blinks

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

 **Kau menyentuhku. Kau menyentuhku.**

 **Mengapa kau menyentuhku?**

( _deg, deg, degdegdeg—_ )

"Hn."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

 **Ini pertama kalinya kau berinisiatif melakukan sesatu padaku.**

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Helaan. "Kau menggenggam tanganku."

"Aku hanya meletakan tanganku di atas tanganmu. Aku tidak menggenggamnya."

( _angan-angan._ )

"Itu sama saja dengan menggenggam."

"Diamlah, Sakura, atau aku akan berhenti."

 **Apakah ini berarti sesuatu?**

 **Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan, jadi tolong, katakan padaku.**

 **Apakah ini berarti sesuatu?**

Diam. Tersenyum.

"Oke."

 **Tapi aku rasa aku tidak harus mengetahuinya sekarang.**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Rasanya seperti déjà vu." Ia duduk di atas sofa, tangan tersampir di pangkuan. "Rasanya aku pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya."

Sasuke memandangnya melalui bingkai kacamata. "Karena memang pernah."

Ia tergoda untuk meminta Sasuke menjelaskan, tapi bukan tempatnya untuk meminta, jadi ia hanya diam. Hanya keheningan beberapa menit selanjutnya, dengan Sasuke yang sedang membaca, dan ia yang duduk, sampai Sasuke kembali bicara. "Kau sebelumnya cacat. Itachi memberimu padaku. Kau mulai merawat pasien di sini—sampai, beberapa hal buruk terjadi, Itachi tahu kalau aku belum membunuhmu seperti seharusnya. Lalu dia kembali mengambilmu, dan menghapus ingatanmu."

"Apakah dia membawa kembali semua pasiennya?"

"Dia tidak tahu tentang mereka. Aku membunuh mereka."

Ia mengamati Sasuke; kacamata berbingkai penuh, rambut gelap, dan bahkan mata juga gelap—hidung aristrokat dan tulang pipi tinggi—keindahan alami.

"Apa ini tempat yang aman?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Sasuke berdiri dari mejanya dan menarik napas dalam, mengurut pelipisnya sebelum melangkah ke arah Sakura dan mmbungkuk, mereka saling bertatapan tepat di mata. "Aku tidak tahu obat apa yang mereka berikan padamu, tapi aku tidak ragu kalau kau bisa mengingat semua yang kau lupakan."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Jika aku hanya di sini untuk merawat pasien, mengapa kau ingin aku mengingatnya?"

Sasuke mengamatinya beberapa saat, dan ia menatap balik pada pria itu, tidak goyah. "Karena," ucap Sasuke akhirnya, suaranya pelan, "kau lebih dari seorang dokter." Salah satu tangan Sasuke diletakan di paha Sakura, tangan yang lainnya menyisir rambutnya. "Kau adalah Sakura."

( _mengapa pria ini terasa sangat tidak asing?_ )

Ia menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma _musk_ yang menghambur dari Sasuke. "Apa nama itu begitu penting?"

Sasuke mendekat—cukup dekat untuk menyapukan hidung mereka. "Itu menandakan segala sesuatu tentangmu dan jika bukan untuk semua yang terjadi padamu." Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup wajahnya, dan ia duduk di sana seperti seorang gadis pintar, berharap Sasuke tidak akan memukulnya. "Itu menandakan segala sesuatu yang kuhargai tentangmu."

Sangat perlahan, ragu-ragu, ia mengangkat satu tangan dan meletakannya di atas tangan Sasuke di pipinya. Tangan Sasuke sangat hangat berbanding dengan miliknya. "Aku akan berusaha mengingatnya," ucapnya pada Sasuke.

( _mengapa pria ini terasa seperti rumah?_ )

"Terima kasih." Sasuke mengecup keningnya lembut, dan meninggalkan ruangan.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **FADING AWAY**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Sasuke membawanya ke kamar mandi utama, dan mengisi penuh bak mandi. Ia menunggu dengan sabar saat Sasuke menggulung celana dan melepaskan kaos kaki. "Perhatikan baik-baik." Sasuke menaiki pinggir bak mandi, dan dengan perlahan, melangkah ke air.

Koreksi: Dia melangkah _di atas_ air.

Dia bisa berdiri di atas air.

"Itu tidak mungkin," ucapnya seketika. "Itu sungguh tidak mungkin."

Sasuke terdengar bahagia. "Itu hal yang sama yang kau ucapkan padaku ketika aku menunjukan padamu aku bisa menghembuskan api."

"Kau bisa mehembuskan api?"

( _pria ini bisa melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin._ )

Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk melangkah ke bak mandi bersamanya. "Kau adalah orang yang mengajariku bagaimana melakukan hal ini dengan sempurna. Mari kita lihat jika kau mengingatnya."

Ia menatap Sasuke, dan perasaan aneh ini memberontak dalam dirinya ( _harapan, harapan, harapan_ ). Ia memanjat ke tepi bak mandi, dan dengan sangat perlahan, bersiap melangkah ke atas air. Rasanya hangat, seperti air bak pada umumnya.

Saat-saat ketika dirinya menumpukan berat badan pada kaki sehingga ia bisa menempatkan kaki lainnya di atas air, dan masuk ke dalam. Ia tenggelam dan membawa Sasuke bersamanya.

( _masalah, masalah, masalah._ )

"Maafkan aku," ia tergagap, berusaha menyingkirkan air dari matanya. "Aku akan segera membersihkanmu—"

"Tak apa," ucap Sasuke, memotongnya. Ia memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Jika Itachi, pria itu akan memukulnya sekarang.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu," ulangnya, berdiri terhuyung, dengan tetesan air dan pakaian yang melekat di kulitnya. "Kau akan masuk angin jika kau tidak mengganti pakaian."

"Hal sama juga berlaku untukmu."

( _mungkin sasuke bisa memperbaikinya._ )

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ia meraih perut Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan kaos hitam pria itu. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku bisa melepas bajuku sendiri," ucap Sasuke singkat, menyingkirkan tangan Sakura. "Urus saja dirimu." Ia melangkah mundur selangkah dari Sasuke ketika pria itu mulai melepas bajunya, dan kemudian celana. Ia berusaha dengan bajunya sendiri, sampai ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa handuk," ucapnya jelas.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu di mana tempatnya." Sasuke tidak melihat ke arahnya saat melangkah keluar dari bak mandi dengan hanya menggunakan boxer basahnya, melangkah cepat keluar ruangan. Sakura menggigil, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

( _ia akan keluar hanya jika sasuke menyuruhnya._ )

"Ayo ambil pakaian untukmu." Sasuke kembali beberapa saat kemudian, melemparkan sebuah handuk merah padanya. Milik Sasuke sendiri sudah membungkus pinggangnya. Ia mengikuti Sasuke keluar kamar mandi dan menuju ruangan yang ia tahu merupakan kamar Sasuke. Ia membungkus handuk dengan erat di sekeliling tubuhnya, berusaha untuk berhenti menggigil. "Kau tidak akan merasa hangat jika kau tetap memakai pakaian dalammu, kau tahu."

"Hanya ini yang tersisa."

"Lepaskan itu. aku punya boxer. Kau bisa melewati sehari tanpa bra."

Dan akhirnya ia melakukannya tanpa ragu—ia mematuhi semua perkataan Sasuke. Ia membalikan tubuhnya setelah Sasuke melemparkan sebuah kaos dan boxer. Ia bergerak untuk memakai boxer terlebih dahulu, dan ketika ia meraih kaosnya, ia merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke di bahunya.

"Apa ini bekas luka?" suaranya pelan.

Ia tidak bergerak. "Dulu di Akatsuki, kebanyakan percobaan mempunyai bekas luka. Obat-obatan sering membuat kami tidak mematuhi perintah. Kami dihukum."

"Sebanyak ini?"

"Mereka mencoba banyak obat padaku karena aku terlihat lebih menentang daripada yang lainnya."

"Sakura, ini lebih dari sebuah pukulan—ada bekas luka bakar juga."

"Deidara- _sama_ suka bermain dengan api."

"Siapa yang melakukan sisanya?"

"Hidan- _sama_."

"Semua lukanya?"

"Bekas luka yang kecil dilakukan oleh Itachi- _sama_. Di lenganku."

Hening cukup lama, dan Sasuke meremas bahunya singkat, sebelum dengan lembut menarik kaos dari genggaman Sakura dan memakaikannya. Ia membiarkan Sasuke; memasukan tangannya pada lubang yang tepat, dan menunggu Sasuke menariknya ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat baik, Sasuke- _sama_."

"Sasuke."

"Maaf. Aku selalu lupa."

Bahkan setelah kaos terpasang di tubuhnya, tangan Sasuke tetap berada di pinggangnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke di rambutnya, dan ia ingin tahu apakah ia sedang merasakan sebuah emosi. Mungkin ia pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Mungkin obat yang mereka berikan padanya sangat kuat sampai ia bisa melupakan perasaan manusia.

( _cacat, cacat, cacat._ )

Ia terpaku kaget saat lengan Sasuke sepenuhnya membungkus tubuhnya, menarik punggungnya pada pria itu. Pipi Sasuke menekan telinganya, dan suaranya lembut, namun terdengar begitu kesepian.

"Ingat aku. Kumohon."

Ia sedikit menyandar pada Sasuke, bernapas perlahan. "Aku berusaha setiap saat."

Sasuke menghela perlahan. "Aku tahu." Dan kemudian kehangatan Sasuke pergi—dan begitu juga dirinya, ketika ia berbalik.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Cinta tidak pernah sepadan dengan resikonya."_

 _Ia mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"_

 _Sasuke tidak mendongak dari Koran. "Itu yang aku katakan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Maksudku kau tidak sepadan dengan resiko."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Aw, tidak." Dia terlihat sangat sedih. "Sakura- _chan_ , tidak."

"Ini Naruto," gumam Sasuke. "Kau biasa bermain _Resident Evil_ bersamanya selama berjam-jam, dan makan ramen gelas sebagai selingan."

"Dia baru saja menjadi lebih baik!" rengek Naruto. "Sekarang aku harus mengajarkan semuanya lagi, dan dia akan terpaku berminggu-minggu!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke menggosok rambutnya, menghela saat membaca beberapa dokumen di tangannya. "Aku akan kembali ke kantor dalam dua jam. Jika kau membiarkannya keluar dari pengawasanmu sedetik saja, dobe, aku akan mengebirimu."

"Bahkan jika dia harus ke kamar kecil?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Ia dan Naruto duduk di depan televisi—Naruto mengajarinya cara memainkan _video game_ , dan ia mendengarkan. Ia baik dalam mengingat kontrol—ia hanya tidak baik saat menerapkannya dalam game. Pada akhirnya, Naruto melempar _controller_ dan terbaring di lantai.

"Bahkan sejak kau kembali dengan ingatanmu yang terhapus, Sasuke masih berbeda."

Ia menatap Naruto. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia sedikit bicara. Mudah marah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Akatsuki, tapi Sakura- _chan_ , berusahalah untuk mengingatnya. Berusahalah untuknya."

Seketika ia merasa jengkel ( _sebuah pengalaman baru_ ), ia mendesis pada Naruto. "Dia _selalu_ mengatakan padaku tentang itu. Aku selalu menuruti perintah—tapi kau tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu sebagai sebuah perintah. Berhenti mengatakan padaku untuk berusaha. Aku _terus_ melakukannya."

Mata Naruto terlihat sangat biru. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih." Entah bagaimana, senyum miringnya menenangkan. "Akatsuki cukup kuat—pertama, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak manusia. Mereka hanya perlu menambah obat yang mereka berikan padamu." Menghela napas. "Sasuke tidak menunjukannya, tapi dia sangat peduli."

Ia menelan ludah. "Aku rasa aku juga peduli."

( _jika saja ia tahu caranya._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Lihat, bukankah detak jantung menenangkan?" ia bertanya ketika Sasuke selesai menekankan telinga pada dadanya._

" _Kurasa."_

" _Apa, kau tidak berpikir begitu?" hening. Ia menunduk untuk melihat kalau mata Sasuke sudah terpejam. Bahkan napasnya sudah teratur, dan ia tersenyum lembut._

 _Sasuke bodoh._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia menarik jarum dari lengan pasien, menunggu kehidupan ditarik darinya, suara napas yang memelan sampai hilang.

( _ini melemahkan._ )

Sasuke membuatnya lemah. Sampai ia bertemu Sasuke, sampai ia datang kemari—ia tidak peduli siapa yang dibunuhnya, siapa yang dipenggalnya. Semua yang ia lakukan adalah memotong dan mengakhiri—tapi sekarang, pemandangan dari tubuh tak bernyawa membuatnya ingin muntah.

Ia duduk bersandar pada dinding, memeluk lutunya di dada. Ini ide yang buruk—ia harus membuang tubuh itu sebelum membusuk, atau lainnya akan menjadi sulit ditangani. Tapi ia hanya tiba-tiba merasa lelah.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah sampai hal itu sudah begitu terlambat.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Oh tuhan. Apa itu—apa itu—" tercekat. Menelan ludah.

"Itu Naruto."

( _tap, tap, taptaptap—_ )

 **Jangan mati.**

 **Kumohon, jangan mati.**

 **Aku membutuhkanmu.**

 _ **Aku membutuhkanmu.**_

( _deg, deg—berhenti._ )

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" gemetaran. "Dia tidak bernapas."

Menyentuh. "Dia sudah menjadi mayat. Pasti sejak beberapa saat lalu."

( _hah. hah. hah._ )

"Dia tidak bernapas, Sasuke- _kun_. Dia _mati_."

 **Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku, Naruto?**

 **Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling kubutuhkan—**

 **Aku bisa bertahan tanpa** _ **Shishou**_ **, aku bisa bertahan tanpa Ino—Aku bahkan bisa bertahan tanpa Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **—**

 **Tapi kau? Aku tidak pernah bisa bertahan tanpamu.**

 **Aku tidak bisa.**

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak! Kau _tidak_ tahu, Sasuke- _kun_! Dia _mati_! Naruto—Naruto _mati_!"

"Kau tak bisa mencegahnya, Sakura—"

" _Kau_ yang tidak bisa mencegahnya, tapi _aku_ bisa! Apa kau _tahu_ betapa pentingnya dia bagiku? Saat kau pergi, menghabisi sisa keluargamu, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki! Dia _bukan apa-apa_ bagimu, Sasuke- _kun_ —tapi dia _segalanya_ bagiku!"

( _roboh. air mata. helaan._ )

"Tenanglah, Sakura."

"Jangan menyuruhku tenang disaat sahabatku baru saja _mati_!"

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

Naruto-nya.

 _Pergi._

 **Jangan menyuruhku untuk tenang membiarkan orang yang selalu ada untukku ketika kau tidak ada pergi.**

"Aku tidak dalam suasana untuk disentuh, Sasuke- _kun_. Saat kau memeluk seseorang, itu benar-benar mengerikan."

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali, jadi diamlah dan dengarkan."

( _tarik napas. hembuskan. bernapas. bernapas._ )

 **Kau tidak seharusnya merasa nyaman.**

"Sakura, hanya kau yang kumiliki. Dan hanya aku yang kau miliki. Dan tidak ada ruang yang tersisa untuk harga diri dan penghinaan. Kau mencintaiku. Jadi… aku akan barusaha untuk balas mencintaimu. Tapi kau harus _membiarkan_ -ku mencoba."

Tersedu. "Naruto sudah pergi."

 **Peluk aku erat. Buatlah rasa sakit ini pergi.**

"Aku tahu."

( _bernapas._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Sakura- _chan_!" pintu terbanting terbuka, dan ia mendongak dengan mata buram. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya jatuh tertidur. Itu Naruto—dia mencengkeram bahunya yang berdarah. "Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mansion kebakaran! Sialan, Sasuke belum kembali—"

Ia menelan ludah. Api? Siapa yang ingin membuat Uchiha Mansion terbakar—tempat indah dan menawan ini—

"Pasien-pasien," serunya, berlari keluar. "Sasuke pasti ingin aku menyelamatkan pasien—"

"Lupakan tentang pasien—keluar saja dari sini!" Naruto menggenggam lengannya saat ia mencoba berlari melewati pria itu, mengernyit saat ia menabrak lengannya yang terluka. "Mereka menyiram bensin di mana-mana—kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk membawa mereka!"

"Mereka? Siapa mereka?" ia membiarkan Naruto membawanya ke tangga menuju lantai utama. Bau asap sudah tebal di udara, hawa panas semakin kuat dalam setiap langkah.

"Akatsuki, sialan itu—siapa lagi?"

( _akatsuki. mimpi buruknya._ )

"Api itu," ia terengah-engah. "Deidara di sini—"

"Ya, si brengsek itu. Hidan juga di sini—aku rasa mereka memang pemusnah segalanya—"

Ia membeku dalam langkahnya ketika melihat kamar Sasuke. Kamar indah Sasuke dengan dekorasi merah yang dalam, terbakar dengan kobaran api orange dan kuning, membuat gambaran kehancuran di pikirannya—

( _ada begitu banyak pagi ketika ia terbangun, dan sasuke tepat berada di sana._ )

"Ayo, Sakura- _chan_!"

Puing-puing hagus jatuh di sekeliling mereka, membuat sangkar api. Hawa panas menghanguskan kulitnya, suara Naruto terdengar keras di telinganya, dan darahnya berdenyut di nadi—ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas dalam asap, tapi ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu berarti sesuatu. Itu adalah ruangan—itu adalah ruangan di mana ia tinggal. Itu adalah ruangan di mana ia _bermimpi_.

Dan ruangan itu hangus terbakar.

( _ia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah sasuke pernah memimpikannya ketika pria itu tidur._ )

Ia tersedu, dan sadar dirinya menangis.

"Di mana Sasuke?" suaranya terdengar terengah-engah diantara semua kebisingan. Naruto tidak menjawabnya—melainkan membopongnya dan melemparnya kasar di bahu, melompati kobaran api.

Udara luar sangat dingin, tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali kelegaan. Saat Naruto menurunkannya di tanah, ia berdiri untuk kembali ke dalam—hanya untuk mendapati kakinya bergetar dan ia tidak dapat bergerak. Ia menatap sekeliling bingung, mencari-cari Sasuke—tapi pria itu tidak di sana.

Pasien-pasien. Buku. Kamarnya.

Kamar mereka.

"Kukira mereka mati di dalam sana, yeah. Kita mengisi tempat itu dengan propane."

"Terserah. Kita hanya harus membunuh mereka sekarang." Kepalanya sontak menoleh ke asal suara, dua emosi yang pernah terasa sangat tidak asing bergejolak dalam dirinya—ketakutan dan kemarahan.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tuntut Naruto.

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya. "Itachi mati, yeah. Apa kau tahu siapa yang membuuhnya? Sasuke. Tepat, sungguh—sejak Itachi merupakan alasan orang tua mereka mati. Bocah itu tidak pernah membiarkannya."

Ia duduk di tanah, tak sanggup berdiri, tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Orang-orang mati di Akatsuki setiap saat," Naruto menggeram, satu tangannya berada di sabuk, di mana ia tahu terdapat pistol. "Maksudku, ada Orochimaru—"

"Diam," ucap Hidan penuh penghinaan, membersihkan telinganya dengan jari. "Bisa kita musnahkan kau sekarang?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Deidara mengangkat bahu, bibirnya mengembangkan seringai menyeramkan. "Aku punya dua granat tersisa. Ayo lakukan in—" dia berhenti, di tengah kata, ketika bunyi sebuah tembakan menembus udara. Untuk sesaat, pria itu tersedak, memuntahkan darah—sebelum jatuh ke tanah, tak bernyawa.

( _sasuke?_ )

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8: Unheard Whispers

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Ayo pergi ke Suna. Aku pikir semua orang yang selamat dan pengungsi tinggal di sana."

"Hn."

 **Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi semua yang kurasakan begitu kosong.**

 **Tidak ada yang tersisa di tanah tandus ini. Aku tidak punya apapun yang tersisa.**

 **Tak ada kecuali dirimu—tapi apa yang bagus dari itu, disaat kau juga merasa kosong?**

"Apa itu sebuah iya?"

"Tak ada tempat lain untuk dituju."

( _tap. tap. tap._ )

 **Kita akan berusaha, kan? Aku akan berusaha untuk berdiri, dan kau akan berusaha mengumpulkan dirimu kembali.**

 **Kita akan berusaha, karena kita masih punya satu sama lain—**

 **Dan sesungguhnya itu lebih dari apa yang pernah kuharapkan.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ … boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Mendengus. "Hanya jika kau tidak membuat pertunjukan besar tentang itu."

tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada orang untuk membuat pertunjukan besar." _Oh, Sasuke-_ kun _._

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

 **Aku mencintaimu.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Mansion masih terbakar di belakang mereka, tapi ia tidak sadar. Ia menatap, tercengang, pada mata gelap itu.

Sasuke di sini. Sasuke akan menyelamatkan mereka. Dia sudah mengalahkan Deidara—dia bisa membunuh Hidan dengan mudah.

"Sakura." Namanya terdengar sangat bagus ketika Sasuke mengucapkannya. "Beri aku pistol itu"

Matanya melebar, dan ia menunduk memandang tangannya, dingin dan berkeringat dan bergegar—and menggenggam sebuah pistol hitam berat. Sejenak jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dan ia menemukan dirinya tidak dapat bernapas.

Kapan ia mengeluarkan pistol?

Ia selalu membawa benda itu bersamanya—Sasuke bilang padanya untuk membawa benda itu bersamanya, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu kenapa. Dan lagipula ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan pistol—tapi ia masih berusaha memntingkan keselamatan, membidiknya pada Didara dan menembus daerah vital.

Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, ia menangis.

"Jangan bergerak," ucap Sasuke pelan padanya, bibir hanya berjarak sehelai rambut dari telinganya, sebelum menarik diri dan berdiri. Pistol hilang dari tangannya, dan ia memperhatikan saat Sasuke berdiri di sebelah Naruto, yang masih meremas bahunya yang terluka.

Hidan berdiri sendirian, berteriak. "Ini sangat mengagumkan!" kemudian menarik pisau panjang yang sangat tajam dari lengan bajunya, mengacungkannya ke arah mereka.

Sasuke mengacungkan pistol di depannya dengan kedua tangan, menembak pria berambut silver itu tiga kali. "Dobe, kemana pistolmu?"

"Kehabisan peluru!" teriak Naruto, memegang pisau kecil di tangannya yang tidak terluka. "Tapi jangan khawatirkan aku—tak ada yang bisa membunuh Uzumaki Naruto. Aku memainkan _Resident Evil_ untuk sebuah alasan!"

( _tapi ini bukan sebuah permainan. kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua._ )

Dari tiga tembakan, dua mengenai Hidan—tapi tak satupun yang mengenai organ vital. Pria it hanya tertawa, tidak pernah goyah berlari ke arah mereka, pisau berayun liar di tangannya. Sakura terduduk, tangan mengepal dan buku jarinya memutih, berdoa pada tuhan manapun yang mungkin ada meminta agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sasuke mengutuk keras ketika pisau nyaris mengenai kepalanya. Dia menembak Hidan lagi, tapi tidak kena—dan selanjutnya pistol itu kehabisan peluru.

( _ini adalah dunia nyata._ )

"Sasuke!" pria Uchia itu mendongak disaat yang tepat pada Naruto, yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh padanya dan Hidan. Dengan cengiran lebar, dia menangkap pria berambut silver itu dan menguncinya dengan kuat, menyebabkan luka semakin parah di tangannya. Namun, Naruto berusaha menikam Hidan tepat di tengkuk, dan anggota Akatsuki itu membeku.

Terengah-engah, Sasuke membiarkan Naruto pergi, terhuyung ke belakang, menggenggam tangannya yang terluka.

"Hah… hah…," Hidan terengah, batuk darah. "Ini sangat menyenangkan. Tidak seharusnya terjadi—seperti ini." mata ungunya berkilat berbahaya, dan dengan perlahan menghapus darah dari mulutnya. "Jika aku mati, aku akan membawa salah satu dari kalian bersamaku!" dia berteriak pada Sasuke, orang yang ada di hadapannya, tapi lengannya tidak cukup panjang untuk menggapai Sasuke. Naruto bertindak dengan insting dan menghentikannya, tapi dengan gerakan halus, Hidan berputar, pisaunya mengayun berputar, dan dengan pas, menyentuh tepat di leher si pirang.

Sakura tidak begitu yakin harus merasakan apa.

Waktu membeku. Bukan untuknya, tapi itu tampaknya terjadi pada Sasuke, karena ketika ia melihat pria itu, matanya membelalak dengan keterkejutan dan kengerian yang jelas terlihat.

( _dalam dunia nyata, kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua._ )

"Sakura…" suara Sasuke bergetar saat ia menarik ponselnya keluar dari saku dan melemparnya pada Sakura tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dan Naruto dan Hidan. "Hubungi 911. _Sekarang_." Saat jarinya masih meraba-raba tombol, Sasuke berlari ke arah Hidan dan meninju rahangnya, menjatuhkannya tepat ke tanah, pingsan.

Pada saat polisi, mobil kebakaran dan ambulan datang, ia dan Sasuke berlutut di sebelah Naruto, pisau masih berada di lehernya—tapi sebagai seorang dokter, ia sudah tahu kalau itu sudah terlambat.

Dia sudah pergi.

( _ini adalah dunia nyata, dan sekali kau mati, artinya selesai._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Sasuke, dari mana semua bra ini datang?"_

" _Aku memeriksa ukuranmu saat mencuci pakaian, dan membelikan beberapa untukmu."_

 _Ia menatap pakaian dalam di tangannya cukup lama—tiga pasang, dan semuanya berwarna putih dan sederhana—"Terima kasih."_

 _Sasuke berpaling. "Sama-sama."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hening. Mereka duduk berdampingan di apartemen Naruto, masih dengan pakaian kotor. Ada susu kemasan dan ramen gelas di atas meja.

Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian itu. Ia masih agak mati rasa, tapi lebih baik—namun Sasuke lain cerita.

Ketika ia menatap pria itu, ia merasakan sesuatu menyentak perasaannya. Sasuke tidak bercukur selama beberapa hari, dan terlihat seperti tidak cukup tidur. Ia dengan cepat mempelajari emosinya—ketakutan, marah, dan sekarang, kesedihan. Ia belum tahu sedikit pun mengenai perasaan baik. Dan mengingat Sasuke, pria itu juga tidak merasakan hal yang baik.

"Sialan," gumam Sasuke, tangannya mengepal. "Jika saja aku segera kembali—jika saja aku lebih berhati-hati—Itachi tidak akan pernah melihatmu, dan kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini—"

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu," ucapnya singkat. Ia mengatakannya berkali-kali sampai kalimat itu bahkan tidak terdengar meyakinkan lagi.

"Jika aku tidak menyalahkan diriku, siapa yang harus kusalahkan?" tuntut Sasuke, menatapnya. Mata pria itu sangat kosong—mengingatkannya akan miliknya. "Naruto _mati_ , Sakura. Dia adalah sahabatku—kami bersama sejak awal—" Sasuke menahan napas panjang, menenangkan dirinya. "Dia bilang padaku untuk tidak berurusan dengan Akatsuki. Dia menyuruhku untuk melupakan kematian keluargaku. Jika saja aku menjaga ketenanganku, jika saja aku tidak membunuh Itachi—"

"Kau membunuhnya untukku," ucapnya lembut, berpikir apakah ia harus menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Lukanya masih belum sembuh, dan masih diperban. Ia menggantinya dengan rutin. "Bukan untukmu. Ini bukan kesalahanmu."

"Kau tidak tahu _apa-apa_!" Sasuke menyerangnya, tangan pria itu melingkar erat disekitar lehernya. Ia terengah, tercekik. "Kau kelihatannya lupa kalau dirimu tidak seharusnya ada. Apa kau lupa kalau aku pemilikmu? Apa kau lupa kalau kau tidak punya keadilan atau hak? Kau hanya seperti _anak kecil_ , selalu bertanya apakah kau bisa pergi keluar atau merasakan angin sialan itu, dan kau tahu? Angin itu sangat _dingin_!"

Ia meronta untuk bernapas, menatap Sasuke takut. "Maafkan aku," ia berusaha bicara. "Tangan—tanganmu—jangan mencengkeram terlalu kuat—"

Tangan Sasuke masih di lehernya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya pergi. Ia mundur dari Sasuke, terbatuk dan terengah. Sasuke menatap perban di tangannya sejenak. Darah menyebar di atasnya—lukanya kembali terbuka. Tanpa ragu, ia meraih tangan Sasuke untuk membenarkan perbannya. Sasuke membiarkannya.

( _ia akan selalu menjadi miliknya. dan sasuke tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melukai pria itu._ )

"Maaf." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan tangannya yang lain. "Aku… tidak benar-benar dapat mengontrol diriku sekarang."

"Tak apa."

"Aku mencoba membunuhmu."

"Tak apa." Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan perban dan meletakannya di meja kopi. Saat memeriksa lukanya, ia menemukan lukanya tertutup. Tidak dengan cara normal, tapi perlahan-lahan. "Sasuke, lukamu—"

"Tanganmu bercahaya." Saat ia melihatnya, ia sadar Sasuke benar—ada cahaya hijau muda di sekitar tangannya. "Seperti di mimpiku."

( _sasuke memimpikannya?_ )

Ia menggerakkan tangannya agar mendekat pada luka Sasuke—dan cukup yakin, luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya. Ia memperhatikan dengan kagum. "Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi."

"Begitu juga berdiri di atas air atau menyemburkan api."

Saat tangan Sasuke sembuh sepenuhnya, mereka berdua menatap tangan itu lama. "Wow," ia menghela, senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Menakjubkan." Ia mendongak pada Sasuke. "Itu menakjubkan."

"Ya."

Dan ia merasakan sesuatu—ia tidak tahu jika ini normal atau tidak, tapi ini seperti sesuatu yang menarik untuk Sasuke. Sasuke kembali meletakan tangannya di sofa, dan mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sampai ia bicara.

"Apa aku bagimu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku." Ia berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat kontak mata. "Aku hanya doktermu, atau milikmu—aku ini apa?"

Sasuke hanya diam beberapa saat. "Kau… semuanya."

"Semuanya?"

"Kau dokterku dan milikku, tapi kau juga penyelamatku dan temanku. Kau…" Sasuke menghela, dan bergeser agar dapat meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura. "Kau Sakura." Sejenak ia ragu, tapi ia membiarkan jarinya menyisir lembut rambut Sasuke. Mata Sasuke yang menatapnya entah bagaimana membuatnya nyaman. "Dan bagaimana denganku? Apa aku bagimu?"

"Aku tak punya apapun untuk dibandingkan denganmu. Jadi aku tidak tahu." Rambut Sasuke terasa lembut. "Tapi kau penting."

Ia tidak tahu sampai berapa lama mereka tetap seperti itu, hanya saling memandang—tapi ini sangat nyaman. Sasuke membutuhkan sandaran saat ini—setelah kehilangan sahabatnya, rumahnya, dan tentu saja pekerjaannya, dia butuh semua yang bisa Sakura berikan.

"Suatu hari, aku membaca buku tentang berciuman," ucapnya polos, dengan harapan menghilangkan pikiran Sasuke mengenai hal yang tidak menyenangkan. "Aku ingin merasakannya suatu hari."

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya itu bisa memberikan perasaan yang menyenangkan—aku ingin merasakan hal menyenangkan." Ia tersenyum lembut.

Tatapan Sasuke kosong. "Itachi dulu menciummu saat di Akatsuki."

"Tapi itu tidak terasa menyenangkan. Itu tidak seperti sebuah ciuman."

( _ia tidak merasakan sesuatu seperti seharusnya seperti yang dikatakan di buku._ )

Sasuke duduk, memutar tubuhnya. "Baiklah, jika kita harus berurusan dengan Akatsuki lagi, mungkin kau bisa menemukan pasien untuk dicium. Aku mau mandi."

Ia pikir itu ide yang bagus, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun saat ia memperhatikan Sasuke berjalan terhuyung ke kamar mandi sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang memangun kembali clan-mu?"

"Tidak terlalu. Apa kau ingin punya anak?"

Tertawa. "Bayi kecil berambut hitam, bermata hijau? Itu yang kubayangkan."

( _cahaya. keyakinan. harapan?_ )

Menyeringai. "Mata mereka tidak akan berwarna hijau, karena mereka akan punya Sharingan."

"Hei! Genku juga harus ada! Mungkin mereka akan punya rambut merah muda?"

 **Penyangkalan adalah kuncinya.**

 **Aku menyangkal fakta bahwa Naruto sudah tiada.**

 **Aku menyangkal fakta bahwa rumahku sudah hancur.**

 **Aku menyangkal semuanya.**

 **Dan aku akan terus menyangkalnya, karena kau di sini.**

"Merah muda dan merah berlawanan. Tidak."

Oh, Sasuke- _kun_.

 **Kehidupan Suna ku terasa begitu berat.**

"Sebagai catatan, kita tidak bisa memilih bagaimana penampilan anak-anak kita. Kita hanya harus mencoba."

"Kita tidak akan mengakui mereka jika mereka mempunyai rambut merah muda."

"Hei!"

 **Tapi aku berharap semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik seiring berjalannya waktu.**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Aku tidak pernah mengira aku akan hidup untuk berterima kasih pada persediaan ramen Naruto yang banyak," ucap Sasuke saat mereka menonton berita. Setiap hari, wajah Sasuke akan muncul sebagai penjahat buronan yang membunuh Uchiha Itachi, salah satu anggota terpenting dari Akatsuki Co. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan apartemen.

Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka mengumumkan kematian Uzumaki Naruto, satah satu CEO dari Uchiha Inc.

"Aku merindukannya," ucapnya, memeluk lututnya di dada.

"Kau baru mengenalnya."

"Aku mengenalnya." Ia memandang Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku mengenalnya. Dan ini aneh, karena… aku bisa merasakannya. Terasa menyakitkan."

( _menyakitkan, tepat di mana hatinya berada. tepat di mana seharusnya hatinya berada._ )

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia menutup mata. "Aku harap aku segera mengingatnya." Ketika ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, Sasuke membiarkannya. Sasuke membiarkannya melakukan banyak hal akhir-akhir ini—sepertinya pria itu terlalu lelah untuk mencegahnya.

( _ia bisa saja pergi keluar, ia bisa saja membuka jendela—tapi hal itu tidak telalu pernting seperti pria rapuh yang duduk di sebelahnya._ )

"Apa kau masih menantikan ciuman?" saat ia menatap Sasuke penasaran, mata pria itu setengah terbuka dan kosong, memandang layar televisi—tapi ia merasa kalau Sasuke tidak _melihat_ apapun.

"Aku masih tertarik untuk mengetahui kenapa orang-orang melakukannya."

"Beberapa orang melakukannya untuk cinta. Beberapa untuk nafsu. Beberapa… melakukannya untuk kenyamanan." ( _untuk memastika kalau mereka tidak sendirian._ )

"Apa kau akan melakukannya untuk kenyamanan?" tanyanya.

"Jika kau mengijinkanku."

"Kau hanya harus mengatakannya padaku."

Sasuke manatap matanya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan ini sebagai milikku, Sakura. Aku memintamu melakukannya setara denganku. Kau punya hak untuk menolak."

"Aku ingin melakukannya," tegasnya.

Mereka saling menatap cukup lama. Napas Sasuke tenang, dan dari jarak sedekat ini, ia menyadari betapa panjang bulu mata Sasuke—betapa indah pria itu dari dirinya. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan menutup matanya. Ketika ia tidak merasakan Sasuke tidak kunjung mendekat, ia kembali membuka mata.

"Bukankah kau akan menciumku?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, seolah berpikir. Dia sangat lelah. Dia tidak harus berpikir. "Tidak," ucapnya akhirnya. "Kau tidak siap." Tapi Sasuke menyelipkan lengannya di sekitarnya, dan menariknya mendekat. "Cukup tetap di sini bersamaku."

"Untuk kenyamanan?"

"Untuk kenyamanan."

( _karena sasuke tidak sendirian. dan begitu juga dirinya._ )

Bel berbunyi, tapi tak satupun dari mereka bergerak. Ia menutup mata dan menikmati kehangatan Sasuke—pria itu terasa begitu hangat.

Tapi bel masih saja berbunyi, bahkan beberapa menit selanjutnya, pada akhirnya, ia dengan malas berdiri dan melangkah untuk mengintip dari lubang pintu. Wajah itu jarang dilihanya, tapi ia mengenalnya.

"Haruskah aku membuka pintu?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang melangkah di belakangnya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9: Quiet Acceptance

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Seperti apa di Oto? Seperti, bersama Orochimaru?"

"Terasingkan," berhenti sejenak. "Sepi."

"Kau merasa kesepian?"

"Semuanya merasakannya, Sakura. Masalahnya hanya apa mereka menunjukannya atau tidak."

 **Karena pada akhirnya, mereka semua hanyalah manusia.**

 **Saat hal ini terjadi padamu, aku seperti melupakannya.**

( _hah. hah. hah._ )

Tersenyum. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Tidak."

"Untuk menghilangkan kesepian."

Menatap tajam. "Baiklah."

 **Kau melakukannya, Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **. Sedikit demi sedikit.**

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hn."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Intinya, kalian mempunyai dua pilihan." Pria itu menempatkan tusuk gigi di antara gigi-giginya. "Keluar dari sini, atau menghabiskan sisa hidup terkurung di dalam apartemen kecil ini."

Sasuke memutar mata pada pria jangkung itu. "Mengapa kau menolong kami?"

Kisame mengedikan bahu. "Aku sangat dekat dengan Itachi. Dia peduli padamu."

Sasuke mendengus. "Lucu."

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak. Intinya adalah, segera," dia memandang sekitar, "kau akan kehabisan ramen gelas. Dan kemudian kau sekarat." Ketika Kisame tersenyum, ia bisa melihat gigi-gigi tajam pria itu—dan Kisame menyeringai lebar.

"Apa kita akan pergi?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Kita tidak akan kemana pun," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kisame terkekeh. "Kau membuat kesalahan besar, nak. Kau bahkan belum _mengenal_ dunia nyata."

"Tentu saja tidak," Sasuke membenarkan datar. "Orang tuaku tertembak mati tepat di depan mataku saat aku berumur delapan tahun oleh saudaraku sendiri, orang yang kukagumi dan hormati. Aku berurusan dengan sebuah organisasi yang melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Aku tidak mengenal dunia nyata sama sekali."

Pria lainnya memutar mata. "Maksudku adalah, tidak hanya ada hitam dan putih. Ada banyak abu-abu di luar sana."

"Benar. Sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"

Gigi tajam Kisame tersembunyi. "Oh, dan ingat, jika polisi tidak menemukanmu, Akatsuki akan menghancurkan mereka. Ada hal yang kami ingin kau lakukan." Matanya bersinar.

"Dan kau bilang kau bukan bagian dari Akatsuki lagi?" tapi pria besar itu sudah melangkah ke pintu.

"Mari katakan…" tangan besar itu berhenti di gagang pintu. "… kalau ini adalah rahasia kecil kita."

Dan pintu tertutup.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **FADING AWAY**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke hanya diam beberapa jam setelahnya. Ia mengelilingi ruangan, bersih-bersih—meskipun tak ada apapun yang bisa dicuci lagi. Rak buku di sini hanya sedikit, pekakas untuk beberapa komik—yang sejak beberapa jam lalu dibereskannya.

Semua benda di sini mengingatkannya tentang Naruto. Dan meskipun ia tidak benar-benar mengenalnya, dengan ingatannya dan semuanya—hal itu masih membuatnya sakit.

Akhirnya, setelah makan malam, Sasuke berbicara. "Kita akan ke Akatsuki."

Ia terkejut. "Kenapa?"

"Untuk bicara dengan Hoshigaki Kisame," Sasuke terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku ingin informasi. Tentang saudaraku."

"Saudaramu sudah mati," jelasnya. Sasuke menatapnya, dan ia reflek menutup mulutnya .

"Kita akan pergi besok malam," lanjut Sasuke. "Berdasarkan apa yang terjadi, kau mungkin ingin menyiapkan beberapa barang sebelumnya. Kita mungkin tidak akan kembali."

"Akatsuki berbahaya," alisnya mengkerut. "Itachi mati, Hidan mati, Deidara mati"—( _tidak, tidak, tidak, ia_ tidak _membunuh deidara_ )—"karena kita. Apa mereka akan membiarkan kita hidup?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab beberapa saat. "Aku sedikit mengingat wasiat Itachi dulu. Aku menemukan kalau dia ingin aku mengisi posisinya di Akatsuki, dalam keadaan apapun."

Ia merasa bingung. "Benarkah? Tapi itu tidak masuk akal..."

( _itachi. itachi yang dingin dan kejam._ )

"Itu lah kenapa aku ingin bicara dengan Kisame. Ada kemungkinan kalau dia tahu lebih dari yang lainnya."

( _sasuke, baik, sasuke yang baik_.)

Ia menelan ludah, perasaan ngeri merambat di sekitarnya. "Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menjawab tegas. "Ya."

( _mungkin mereka berarti bagi satu sama lain._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Sekali saja, bisakah kau tersenyum?"_

" _Aku tidak pernah tersenyum selama bertahun-tahun, Sakura."_

" _Ini tidak begitu sulit. Lihat? Bahkan aku bisa melakukannya." Ia tersenyum._

" _Itu tidak bisa dibilang senyuman jika tidak bersungguh-sungguh."_

 _Senyuman merambat hilang menjadi garis tipis datar dibibirnya, dan ia kembali ke bukunya._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Tempat itu membuat gemetar merambat di tulang punggungnya. Ingatan yang tidak dapat diingatnya mengatakan kalau ini bukan tempat yang aman—firasatnya menguat disetiap langkah yang diambilnya, tepat di belakang Sasuke. Ia bergeser sedikit mendekat ke Sasuke ketika mereka melewati Sasori di koridor, tapi pria itu hanya menatap datar pada mereka sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mereka memasuki kamar duduk utama, dengan sofa dan kursi berlengan, dan di sana mereka menemukan Kakuzu. Menurut beberapa hubungan aneh mereka, Kakuzu dan Hidan cukup dekat—apa dia akan marah pada mereka karena membunuh Hidan?

"Kakuzu," sapa Sasuke. Pria itu mengangguk, mata tak berwarnanya menatap datar tempat gelap di luar. "Dimana Kisame?"

Dia mengedikkan bahu. "Di sekitar. Aku akan memanggilnya. Apa kau ingin aku memanggil Pain juga?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Saat Kakuzu meninggalkan ruangan, ia dan Sasuke duduk di sofa. Sedikit kaget orang-orang itu bahkan belum melakukan sesuatu untuk melukai mereka—tapi kembali lagi, mereka adalah Akatsuki. Mereka cerdas dan pintar.

( _dan mereka yang tidak, akan berakhir kehilangan nyawa._ )

"Aku takut," ucapnya—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Itu membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih nyata ketika mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Ujar Sasuke tanpa memandangnya. Sasuke menempatkan sikunya di paha, jari-jarinya berpaut, menyembunyikan mulutnya—tapi dilihat dari sikap tubuh Sasuke, ia bisa mengatakan kalau rahang pria itu mengeras.

"Mereka berbahaya," Ia mengingatkan.

"Seolah aku tidak tahu,"

Tak lama Kisame melangkah santai memasuki ruangan, muncul dengan acuh tak acuh. Maski seringainya mangatakan hal sebaliknya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang," ucapnya, menempatkan diri di sofa di seberang mereka, merasa nyaman. "Kau hanya punya hati anak-anak, Sasuke. Selalu ingin mengetahui segalanya."

"Bukannya itu kau?" Tanya Sasuke, suaranya santai.

Kisame terkekeh. "Siapa tahu." Ia bisa merasakan suasana menjadi lebih tegang, dan ia bergeser sehingga ia duduk sedikit lebih dekat pada Sasuke. Ia mendengar napas Sasuke sedikit melambat saat lengan mereka saling menekan, dan ia mencoba untuk mengikuti irama napas Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan," ucap Sasuke datar, "Aku akan menghargai jika kau menceritakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang Itachi."

"Apa kau pikir aku hanya akan menceritakannya padamu?" dengus Kisame. "Imbalannya, Aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi yang lainnya di sini. Ada informasi penting mengenai Itachi. Kau harus berusaha untuk itu."

"Pada dasarnya, kau mengatakan kalau kau akan menceritakannya padaku jika aku setuju untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki." Suara Sasuke keras.

"Bagus. Kau tidak pernah bodoh, Sasuke."

Di saat yang sama Pein memasuki ruangan, dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang, tangannya mengepal erat sampai kukunya menusuk telapak tangan.

( _bahaya. bahaya. lari._ )

"Uchiha Sasuke." Suara pria itu mengirimkan firasat buruk. "Aku tahu pada akhirnya kau akan datang."

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan."

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya untuk tidak berdiri dan lari ke arah pintu.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg, deg, deg,_ )

"Um… hi?"

 **Kehidupan kita tidak istimewa namun menyenangkan, tapi—**

 **Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke -** _ **kun**_ **?**

"Ambil saja ini."

( _berkedip. deg. degdegdeg—_ )

"Um, apa kau melamarku? Karena jika iya, kita belum siap, dan itu merupakan lamaran terburuk yang pernah terjadi. Kau bahkan tidak berlutut."

"Aku tidak berlutut pada wanita."

"Hah. Lucu."

Sebuah cincin. Berkilau, sederhana, tapi menarik.

 **Apa** _ **maksudnya**_ **ini?**

( _degdegdegdegdeg—_ )

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?" gerutuan. "Apa tidak cukup jika aku hanya melakukan ini?"

 **Sebenarnya, ya, ini lebih dari cukup.**

 **Ini lebih dari yang bisa kupinta.**

 **Itu sebabnya aku meragukanmu.**

"Mengapa kau ingin menikah?"

Terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin… berlabuh. Aku _butuh_ tempat berlabuh."

"Oh, jadi sekarang aku tempat berlabuh, eh? Menjagamu di tempat—mmphg!"

 **Ya,** _ **ya**_ **, aku akan menikah denganmu, Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **—**

 **Tempat berlabuh atau bukan, itu berarti kau membutuhkanku.**

"Terlihat pas padamu."

"Kau selalu punya selera yang bagus."

 **Terima kasih.**

( _deg._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke diberi ruangan yang jauh lebih baik dari ruangan yang pernah dimiliki Sakura. Ruangan itu dihiasi dengan dekorasi merah dan hitam—tapi hal terakhir yang dirasakannya adalah rumah.

Malam itu, ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia berguling-guling dan memperhatikan Sasuke bernapas, dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa berjalan di luar di siang hari bersama Sasuke. Ia ingin mengunjungi rumah sakit suatu hari—mungkin ia bisa menjadi dokter yang sesungguhnya.

( _angan-angan._ )

Ia membeku ketika ia menyadari tangannya hampir menyentuh wajah Sasuke—rambut pria itu terlihat sangat lembut. Jika Sasuke menangkap basahnya, pria itu pasti akan memarahinya.

Tepat ketika cahaya pagi mulai mengisi ruangan, ia akhirnya terlelap, seraya mendengarkan irama napas Sasuke.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Kau orang yang menakjubkan, Sasuke. Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menakjubkan."_

 _Sasuke terlihat hampir tidak bernyawa. "Itu tidak benar."_

" _Kenapa tidak?"_

" _Tak peduli berapa banyak kau mencoba, kau tidak bisa terbang dengan sayap kertas."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Insomnianya meningkat setiap hari berlalu. Setiap malam, ia dihantui dengan bisikan dan teriakan dari eksperimennya ( _mereka adalah pasien,_ ia ingin berteriak keluar jendela—keluar dari dunia) ketika Sasuke mematikan lampu, membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya. Ia tidak akan pernah seinci pun mendekat ke sasuke untuk merasakan kehangatan atau merasa aman—hal terbaik adalah tidak mengambil resiko.

Sudah satu minggu setelah mereka bergabung dengan Akatsuki ketika terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu, lewat tengah malam. Ia mengabaikannya, tapi tetap saja—ketukannya pelan, tapi tidak berhenti.

"Sasuke," bisiknya, menyentuh Sasuke. "Ada orang di pintu."

"Lihat siapa itu." Sasuke sudah setengah tertidur—ia tidak meragukan itu ia membangunkannya beberapa kali di malam hari. Bergeser keluar dari kasur dan berjinjit menyeberangi ruangan, ia membuka kunci dan membuka pintu dengan bunyi krek kecil—agak tercekat saat ia melihat mata gelap bersinar menakutkan.

"Tenang," desis orang itu. Dan ia melakukannya, sedikit, dan membuka pintu lebih lebar—itu Kisame. "Biarkan aku masuk."

( _jangan ganggu sasuke saat dia tidur._ )

Ia melangkah mundur agar pria itu bisa memasuki ruangan, dan menutup pintu perlahan. Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidur, rambutnya sedikit kusut dan terlihat marah. "Apa yang kau inginkan di jam seperti ini?"

"Kau ingin tahu tentang Itachi, bukan?" Kisame melipat lengannya. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan di tengah hari." Ia memandang ketegangan Sasuke dalam kegelapan, dan ia merayap kembali ke tempat tidur, duduk mendekat ke Sasuke di dalam selimut.

( _mungkin itu untuk menyemangati sasuke. mungkin itu untuk membuat sasuke nyaman. mungkin keduanya._ )

"Bicaralah."

Kisame mendesah sedikit tersinggung. "Itachi sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan banyak hal padaku, tapi aku cukup banyak menyimpulkan beberapa tahun ini. Aku cukup yakin dia sebenarnya tidak bersama Akatsuki—lebih seperti dia berada di dalamnya untuk menghancurkannya. Kau tahu, sebuah 'kehancuran dari dalam'," Sasuke tetap diam, jadi Kisame melanjutkan. "Ketika dia bergabung, umurnya tiga belas tahun—aku sebenarnya cukup terkejut, karena dia yang paling muda dari semua anggota Akatsuki."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan alasan dia membunuh orang tuaku," ucap Sasuke pendek.

"Akatsuki mempertanyakan kesetiaannya," jawab Kisame tanpa kehilangan ketenangan. "Dia harus menunjukannya pada kami."

"Tapi dia membiarkanku hidup."

"Dia meyakinkan Pein kalau kau akan membawa keuntungan yang bagus untuk organisasi saat kau besar. Sungguh, aku rasa dia peduli padamu." Gigi Kisame bersinar menakutkan di bawah sinar bulan ketika pria itu menyeringai. "Manis, bukan?"

Sasuke mengabaikan leluconnya. "Ketika dia tahu aku tidak membunuh Sakura, dia membawanya kembali. Dia mencelaku mengenai Sakura dan membayang-bayanginya di depanku seperti umpan."

"Sakura hanya seorang gadis, Sasuke." Ia tersentak mendengarnya. ( _hanya seorang gadis._ ) "Jika kau tidak bisa menangani kehilangan Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa menangani Akatsuki?"

"Jadi apa kau mengatakan kalau Itachi mengharapkanku untuk mengikuti jejaknya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _Man_. Mungkin saja, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya—kami koruptor. Aku hanya di sini untuk menstabilkan finansial dan semua, dan aku tidak bisa keluar jika sudah bergabung—tapi jika tempat ini hancur, aku tidak akan keberatan tinggal di laut atau lainnya."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar angan-anganmu," ujar Sasuke masa bodoh.

Kisame menyeringai. "Kau dan Itachi sangat mirip, itu menamparku. Selamat malam, Sasuke." Sasuke mendengus, dan Kisame menyelinap keluar dari pintu, mengejutkan untuk orang sebesar dirinya bisa tenang.

Hanya keheningan beberapa saat setelah kepergian Kisame, tapi Sasuke tidak kembali tidur. Ia mengamati Sasuke dengan penasaran, masih mempertimbangkan perubahan di pikirannya.

( _itachi tidak seharusnya menjadi orang baik._ )

"Dia tidak membunuh mereka karena dendam," ucap Sasuke akhirnya, suaranya parau. "Bukan untuk menguji keterbatasannya."

( _untuk kepentingan dunia. di masa depan._ )

"Sekarang kau tidak harus mengerjarnya lagi," ucapnya pelan, berharap dirinya terdengar memberi harapan. "Bukankah itu hal baik?" kakinya terasa dingin, meskipun berada di bawah selimut. Ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar, dan ia tercicit kaget saat Sasuke mendorongnya ke bantal, sentuhan Sasuke anehnya terasa lembut.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke menarik selimut dan lengannya memeluk perut Sakura, menariknya mendekat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, dan menekankan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Sakura. Napas hangat Sasuke menyapu lehernya membuatnya berdebar, dan jika ada hal lainnya, itu hanya akan memperburuk insomnianya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur jika Sasuke sedekat ini.

Tapi mungkin—mungkin, ini tidak begitu buruk.

( _ia masih di sini. mereka masih bersama._ )

"Aku sudah mengejar Itachi sepanjang hidupku," ucap Sasuke, terdengar sekarat. "Dan sekarang, tujuan hidupku sudah terlepas dari genggaman. Bahkan tak ada kepuasan setelah membunuhnya."

Ia bingun, tapi membiarkan jarinya berada di rambut Sasuke. Rambut Sasuke terasa lembut seperti kelihatannya. Sasuke menghembuskan napas perlahan—apa itu?

( _jika saja ia bisa membaca Sasuke._ )

"Ada banyak hal penting dalam hidup daripada membalas dendam dan membunuh," ucapnya—tapi ia meragukan dirinya sendiri, karena apa yang ia ketahui? Mungkin dalam setiap buku medis, tapi hanya itu. ia tidak punya hak untuk menasehati Sasuke mengenai hidupnya.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti—" ia merasa ragu. "Seperti angin. Seperti matahari. Seperti… aku." Ia dapat melihat hati Sasuke hancur di dalam kurungan tulang rusuknya—jika saja ia bisa menyembuhkannya dengan tangannya. Tapi itu tidak akan berhasil. "Aku masih di sini. Bukankah kau bilang aku segala hal yang kau hargai?" tangannya mengusap rambut Sasuke lembut.

( _kapan ia menjadi begitu terikat?_ )

"Ya," hela Sasuke. "Kau segala hal yang kuhargai."

"Lalu… bukankah itu cukup?" suaranya bergetar. Ini terasa seperti hatinya akan mengembang dan meledak.

Sasuke hanya diam beberapa saat. "Mungkin saja."

Ketika ia akhirnya terlelap dengan rambut Sasuke di hidungnya, ia tahu ia bermimpi tentang Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan atau dimana mereka, tapi ia tahu Sasuke disana, dan mereka bahagia.

Dan dari semua hal, _itu_ sudah cukup.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10: Bright eyes

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Rasanya sangat aneh. Kita bahkan tidak mengadakan upacara."

"Apa kau ingin mengadakan upacara?"

"Oh, tidak! Lagi pula kita berdua tidak punya anggota keluarga lagi. Itu tidak akan berarti. Dan Naruto sudah pergi…"

 **Yang aku inginkan hanya bersamamu.**

 **Inilah suka dan duka, Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **—**

 **Tapi mungkin lebih terasa manis dari pada pahit.**

"Dia tidak pergi."

( _mengerjap._ )

Sasuke- _kun_?

"Dia sudah pergi, Sasuke- _kun_. Dia mati."

"Kau bisa merasakannya dalam hembusan angin, kan? Matahari."

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

Tersenyum. "Kau benar. Dia ada di sini bersama kita."

"Hn."

 **Dan kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku juga, kan?**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Lengan Sasuke memegang pinggangnya erat. "Jangan tumpukan seluruh berat badanmu di atasnya sampai kau bisa merasakannya menahanmu." Ia menahan napasnya saat menumpukan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada kaki, menimbulkan riak dalam air di bak mandi.

"Apa ada alasan mengapa kita melakukan ini?" tanyanya, tangannya melayang ke lengan Sasuke untuk bertopang saat kakinya tiba-tiba memecah permukaan air. Sasuke masih menahannya, dan tetap menjaganya agar tidak basah.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan menemukan hal yang penting, tapi ya." Sasuke dengan pintar menghindar dari pertanyaannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu.

Hanya keheningan beberapa menit selanjutnya, dan ia tersenyum saat Sasuke menahannya dengan memegang tangannya, dan hanya tangannya—seluruh tubuhnya berada di atas air, tanpa bantuan apapun. "Ini terlihat seperti sihir."

"Itu terlihat logis, jika kau memikirkannya, kau mengalihkan tenaga ke kakimu untuk menahan tubuhmu tetap berdiri."

Senyumnya mengembang saat Sasuke membantunya turun dari bak mandi, jemari Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat. "Oh, dan aku sudah lebih baik dalam penyembuhanku," ucapnya, mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamar pria itu. Dua ruangan yang terhubung, memberi mereka privasi—yang membuatnya merasa senang, karena Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya nyaman berada disekitarnya. "Apa kau ingin melihatnya? Ini menjadi lebih bersih untuk menutup luka setelah aku membunuh percobaan itu sebelum aku membuang mayatnya."

( _itu membuatnya kurang aneh._ )

"Apa orang lain tahu kemampuanmu?"

Ia mengerjap. "Tidak, aku rasa tidak."

"Tetap biarkan seperti itu, jika kau bisa. Aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Berhenti menyembuhkan percobaanmu yang sudah mati—itu membuang-buang tenaga." Nada Sasuke menjadi kaku. Ia mengerutkan dahi, tapi mengangguk.

"Oke."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, dan Sasuke segera menarik tangan dari genggamannya. "Apa?"

"Ini Kisame. Kalian berdua tidak melakukan sesuatu yang vulgar, kan?" Vulgar. Itu adalah kata baru yang harus dicari. Sasuke cemberut, sebelum beranjak ke pintu dan membukanya. "Oh, bagus. Kau berpakaian."

"Mengapa jika tidak?" tanyanya takut-takut. Kisame adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang ia anggap cukup aman untuk ditanyai pertanyaan kecil.

Pria besar itu menyeringai. "Kau harus bertanya pada Sasuke." Dia dengan cepat melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, sebelum menarik keluar sesuatu dari sakunya. Itu adalah suntikan; terisi dengan cairang bening berwarna kuning. "Pein dan Konan adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas obat-obatan, tapi aku mendapatkan sample dari apa yang Itachi berikan pada sakura di salah satu lacinya. Aku mungkin bukan yang terbaik dalam hal-hal ini, tapi aku berhasil membuat obat penawar. Aku tidak begitu yakin jika itu akan bekerja."

Sasuke menatapnya curiga. "Mengapa kau memberi ini pada kami?"

"Karena aku ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi, tentu saja." Mata Kisame berkilat berbahaya. "Dengan kepergian Itachi, kau adalah hiburanku selanjutnya."

Sasuke memandangnya cukup lama, seolah menghitung dan menimbang keuntungan dan kerugian, sebelum dengan perlahan menerima obat penawar itu dari tangan besar Kisame. "Aku akan berterima kasih jika ini bekerja." Sasuke kemudian menghadap Sakura, dan memberinya isyarat.

"Apa ini akan mengembalikan ingatanku?"

"Semoga saja." Menemukan pembuluh nadi di lengannya, Sasuke membuka tutup jarum dan menekannya pada kulitnya. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar. "Kisame, apa ada efek samping? Berapa lama efeknya berlangsung sampai obat ini mulai bekerja?"

Kisame menaikan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Ini pertama kali obat itu digunakan."

Sasuke menatapnya. "Apa kau ingin melakukan ini?" dan ia merasa tersentuh, bahwa Sasuke bahkan mempertimbangkan untuk menanyainya—tapi saat ia memandang Sasuke, ia bisa melihat dalam mata pria itu—

( _tolong katakan ya, kumohon._ )

"Ya." Ia mengangguk, menelan ludah. Ia sedikit tersentak saat jarum menusuk kulitnya, tapi ia memperhatikan sampai seluruh obat penawar disuntikan padanya dan jarum dikeluarkan. Seluruh ruangan terdiam dalam keheningan penantian. Ia merasa seperti harus melakukan sesuatu.

( _tapi kau tidak bisa hanya mengingat sesuatu sesuka hati. beberapa hal, bahkan tidak bisa ia lakukan untuk sasuke._ )

Satu menit terlewati. Kemudian dua, Kisame menyilangkan lengannya dan bersandar pada dinding, dan Sasuke memasang kembali tutup pada jarum, dan memasukannya ke saku. Pada akhirnya, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **FADING AWAY**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hari-hari belalu dengan lambat. Ada gelombang baru dari percobaan yang gagal—dan ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk bekerja, mencoba menjahit mereka dan mengamputasi anggota tubuh yang terinfeksi, sehingga mereka bisa kembali menjadi tikus laboratorium.

( _ia tidak yakin yang mana yang lebih buruk—menjadi percobaan, atau menjadi orang yang mengirim mereka kembali untuk menjadi percobaan._ )

Adakalanya, Zetsu akan datang untuk memantau pekerjaannya. Pria itu pendiam, tapi tidak diragukan berbahaya, dengan gigi tajamnya, dan cara matanya berlarian di sekitar ruangan, nampaknya menangkap segala hal yang Sakura lakukan. Sasuke di sini dan di sana—dia sewaktu-waktu akan mampir untuk memeriksanya, tapi tidak pernah tinggal cukup lama. Ada satu malam saat Sasuke tidak kembali ke kamarnya sama sekali.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia meyakinkan diri untuk tidak tidur di sisi tempat tidur Sasuke, berjaga-jaga jika Sasuke kembali setelah ia tertidur.

Akhirnya, satu minggu terlewati, dan ia mengendap ke dapur untuk cemilan tengah malam. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah diperbolehkan—tapi bersama Sasuke memberinya hak istimewa.

Ruangan itu kosong, aman untuk diri Sasuke sendiri—pria itu mempunyai tomat di tangannya, dan terlihat memujanya sebelum memakannya seperti orang memakan apel. Terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini, ia melihat ke lemari es untuk mencari apa ada onigiri.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa satu sama lain beberapa saat—Sasuke memakan tomatnya, dan ia tidak menemukan satupun onigiri, dan memutuskan untuk meminum susu. Lalu pada akhirnya:

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" suara Sasuke sangat pelan—lebih seperti karena pria itu tidak ingin siapa pun tahu tentang rahasia kecil mereka.

Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Maaf."

Menghela, Sasuke bersandar pada meja. "Biarkan aku memberitahumu sesuatu. Aku membantumu belajar bagaimana cara berdiri di atas air karena aku merasa ada sesuatu tentang kita yang tak satupun dari kita mengetahuinya. Aku ingin kau menyembunyikan kemampuan menyembuhkanmu, karena mereka mungkin akan membunuh kita." Sasuke menatapnya tepat di mata, dan ia menahan gemetar. "Aku bermimpi tentangmu, Sakura. Itu pasti berarti sesuatu."

Tidak cukup yakin apa yang harus diakukan dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan padanya, ia meresponnya dengan pertanyaan lain. "Apa kita akan tinggal di sini selamanya?"

"Tidak jika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Ia berpikir sejenak. "Seperti apa rasanya angin? Dan matahari?"

Mata Sasuke terlihat sangat gelap. "Angin terasa seperti kehidupan. Dan matahari… seperti cinta." Ia menarik napas dalam saat membayangkan rasanya kehidupan dan cinta di kulitnya, dan—

"Bolehkan kau pergi keluar?"

Tatapan Sasuke menajam seketika. "Tidak."

"Tapi—aku sangat ingin merasakan angin dan matahari—"

" _Tidak_." Ia tersentak mundur mendengar suara Sasuke, yang tiba-tiba begitu menakutkan. "Kau—" Sasuke melangkah ke tempat sampah, dan menjatuhkan tomat yang belum selesai dimakan ke dalamnya. "Kau tidak akan _perlu_ pergi keluar jika kau _ingat—_ " Sasuke berhenti, seolah tersedak oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Ingat?'

Sasuke menarik napas dalam, tapi pria itu masih terguncang. Di dapur gelap, tapi sinar bulan dari jendela cukup menerangi. "Kau pernah keluar sebelumnya. Kau merasakan angin, matahari. Hanya—hanya _ingatlah_ , Sakura—aku tidak—" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dan yang selanjutnya terdengar lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan. "Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi."

Ia mengerjap, terperanjat dengan penampakan emosi yang tiba-tiba ini. "Tapi kau tidak sendirian. Aku tepat di sini."

"Tapi kau begitu jauh."

"Kita sudah melalui banyak hal bersama."

"Kau tidak mengingat setengahnya."

"Apakah itu benar-benar penting?" ia melangkah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, dan setelah ragu-ragu sejenak, ia meraih tangan Sasuke dalam genggamannya. "Apakah itu benar-benar penting?"

( _jika ya, ia akan melakukan apa pun yang ia bisa untuk mengingatnya._ )

"Rasanya seperti hanya setengah dari dirimu yang ada di sini." Terlihat seperti Sasuke berusaha untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri tetap utuh—ini adalah keadaan paling buruk yang pernah ia lihat dari diri Sasuke. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke pernah seperti ini sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya.

"Mungkin… aku butuh dorongan," usulnya. "Aku pernah baca di buku—seseorang mungkin membutuhkan sebuah dorongan fisik, emosi, atau mental untuk mengingat sesuatu."

"Dorongan seperti apa?" Sasuke terdengar terlalu berharap.

"Terkadang, benturan di kepala bekerja. Pukul aku."

"Hilangnya ingtanmu tidak ada hubungannya dengan luka di kepala."

"Dorongan mental?" sarannya. "Mungkin jika aku pergi keluar, dan merasakan angin dan matahari."

Sasuke diam beberapa saat. "Mungkin besok," ucap pria itu akhirnya. Ia tersenyum.

( _besok terdengar seperti kata yang menjajikan._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Apa ini perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang?"_

" _Itu mungkin saja."_

" _Tapi kupikir kau bilang kau tidak bisa—"_

" _Aku pikir aku bilang kau pengecualian."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hari berikutnya, setelah membuang tumpukan mayat terakhir, ia kembali ke tempat kerjanya untuk bersih-bersih. Ia menemukan Sasuke di sana, memeriksa alat-alat dan perlengkapannya.

"Pertama, aku menawarkan untuk berbelanja bahan makanan minggu ini. Kau keluar denganku—tapi dalam keadaan kau tidak diizinkan untuk berbicara dengan siapa pun, dan kau harus bersamaku sepanjang waktu. Kau mengerti?" matanya melebar, karena ia tidak berpikir ia akan pernah diizinkan keluar—dan ke supermarket, tidak kurang—dan ia mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata.

( _selangkah demi selangkah, ia lebih dekat pada kebebasan palsu. dan mungkin, sebuah kebebasan palsu akan cukup untuknya._ )

"Kedua." Sasuke memandang ruangan itu. "Kita harus bicara dengan Kakuzu tentang menyediakanmu sebuah lingkungan kerja yang lebih baik. Aku tidak pernah sempat untuk memperbaiki tempat ini."

"Bolehkah aku juga meminta morfin lebih? Aku selalu kehabisan."

"Kita akan membicarakannya. Ayo."

"Dan setelah itu berbelanja?" ia pikir dirinya menangkap sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung ke atas oleh fraksi, tapi sebelum ia bisa melihatnya dengan lebih baik, Sasuke sudah berbalik melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"Dan setelah itu berbelanja."

Kakuzu adalah satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang tidak sering ia lihat, selain Konan. Yang lain selalu berkeliaran di sekitar, dan ia sering melewati setidaknya satu dari mereka saat dalam perjalanannya ke tempat sampah, dapur, atau kamar Sasuke. Kakuzu bekerja di kantornya, selalu dikelilingi oleh pemeriksaan dan penerimaan, duduk di depan laptop-nya. Sasuke mengetuk pintu tiga kali, sebelum membukanya dan masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban Kakuzu. Ia mengikuti Sasuke, menundukan kepala.

"Ah, Sasuke." Kakuzu meletakan pennya. "aku baru saja berpikir untuk berbicara denganmu."

"Bagus. Tentang apa?" Sasuke memandang kebelakang pada Sakura. "Sakura, tutup pintunya. Itu yang harus kau lakukan jika itu tertutup sebelumnya."

Kakuzu menyatukan jari-jarinya di atas meja. "Kau sadar kalau kartu kredit yang diberikan padamu menarik uang tepat dari akun bank Akatsuki, kan?"

"Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Aku sudah melacak, ah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya… berapa banyak yang dihabiskan untuk bahan makanan setiap minggu. Sepertinya setiap kali kau yang bertanggung jawab, pengeluarannya meningkat setidaknya satu setengah. Dan saat aku melihat ke dalam lemari es, aku sering melihat tumpukan…" pria itu berhenti sejenak, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan: "Tomat."

Ia bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke agar Kakuzu tidak melihat kedutan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Tomat mengandung vitamin C tinggi," ujar Sasuke membela diri. "Itu sehat. Catatan lainnya, aku ingin berbicara mengenai kondisi pekerjaan Sakura."

Kakuzu mengerutkan dahi, tapi mengikuti alur pembicaraan. "Apa dia tidak senang dengan itu?"

"Hanya dengan kekurangan jumlah morfin yang diberikan padanya. Dengan kata lain, aku ingin lingkungan yang lebih baik. Peralatan yang lebih canggih, pencahayaan yang lebih baik, dan umumnya area yang tidak mempunyai ganggang yang merambat dan tumbuh di beberapa tempat."

Pria yang lebih tua itu menjawab Sasuke dengan datar. "Tempat kerja Sakura- _san_ bukan sebuah klinik, Sasuke. Aku harap kau tahu itu. Tempat itu hanyalah sebuah stasiun untuknya, untuk memperbaiki atau mengakhiri percobaan—"

"Lingkungan yang bersih akan mengurangi kemungkinan infeksi dan gangguan untuk percobaan. Semakin sedikit orang untuk di tes, lebih baik, bukan?"

Keheningan yang menegangkan. "Aku akan mencari tahu morfin lebih untuk diantarkan secara teratur," ucap Kakuzu akhirnya, "dan aku juga akan mencari tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan tempat kerja Sakura. Keputusan ini pada akhirnya akan berakhir di tangan Pein."

"Itu sebabnya aku harap kau membuat pernyataan yang meyakinkan." Sasuke merasa menang, dan Kakuzu hanya merenggut. "Terima kasih atas waktumu."

"Sama-sama."

Saat mereka meninggalkan kantor, ia merasa hangat—seperti yang terkadang ia rasakan setelah menikmati secangkir cokelat panas.

Itu adalah perasaan yang bagus.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _. deg._ )

"Hei, Sasuke- _kun_ —aku pikir kau akan pergi untuk misi?"

"Aku"—bernapas berat, ekspresi menanti—"Aku ingin anak."

( _mengerjap. Menarik napas._ )

"apa?"

 _Apa?_

"Anak-anak. Aku ingin mereka."

 **Aku harus merasa seperti apa?**

 **Apa seharusnya aku gembira?**

 **Memulai sebuah keluarga—itu pekerjaan besar, kau tahu.**

"Jika kau berhenti pada persoalan _mengembalikan klan-mu_ lagi, seperti yang kubilang—"

"Aku ingin anak-anak." Tatapan keras.

 **Pemikiran tentang dirimu yang berusaha mencapai kebahagiaan terlalu sulit untukku.**

"Kita _shinobi_ , Sasuke- _kun_ —hampir tidak cocok untuk menjadi orang tua. Dan dengan kepribadian kita, aku benar-benar tidak yakin kita bisa membesarkan anak-anak yang baik—"

( _debaran. terkesiap. bernapas._ )

 **Mengapa kau selalu menciumku saat kau menginginkan sesuatu?**

"Kita akan mempunyai anak. Kita akan membicarakan ini saat aku kembali."

"Tapi…"

"Aku akan pergi."

Berhenti. Tersenyum. "Semoga selamat sampai tujuan."

 **Kita sudah tampak seperti sebuah keluarga, bukan?**

 **Mungkin tidak sempurna, tapi tetap sebuah keluarga—satu atau dua anggota lainnya tidak ada salahnya.**

( _tap. ._ )

 **Terima kasih Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Warna, warna yang terang.

Dunia mempunyai _warna_ -nya.

Ia menemukan dirinya memandang setiap hal yang ada—pasangan yang berpegangan tangan saat mereka berjalan di trotoar, seorang nenek dengan lamban melangkah dengan tongkat di salah satu tangannya dan tas belanja di tangan yang lain, anak-anak yang berbicara pada ibu mereka dengan riang—

Dunia mempunyai _kehidupan_.

"Jangan mendelik. Kau cukup menarik perhatian jika seperti itu." Sasuke menggenggam lengannya dan menariknya bersama, tapi ia tidak keberatan—ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan semuanya. Mereka memasuki supermarket ( _pintu terbuka otomatis_ ) dan segera, ia merasa kalau dirinya baru saja melangkah ke dalam surga.

"Sasuke?" ia mengamati rak permen sebelah kasir.

"Apa?" Sasuke sudah mengambil langkah ke bagian buah-buahan dan sayuran.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke melihat ke arahnya, dengan ekspresi tak terbaca—namun menghilangkan tatapan tajam yang biasa dimilikinya.

Ia tersenyum cerah.

"Sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **a/n:**_

Dua chapter lagi menuju finish! hoho

Terima kasih untuk semua reader—termasuk silent reader yang sudah berkunjung. Terima kasih review-nya—meskipun gak dibalas (maaf) tapi aku baca semua review kok :D. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah fav cerita ini. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya!

…

Nah, berhubung fiction yang ini udah mau ending, aku ngadain penawaran buat kalian yang mau request fanfiction bahasa Inggris yang ingin aku translate ke Indonesia—meskipun terjemahanku gak bagus-bagus amat, masih belajar soalnya, masih perlu banyak latihan :D.

Bagi yang mau request silahkan ketik **Judul Fanfic** dan **Nama Author** di kotak review.

Syaratnya:

1\. Main pair: Sasuke-Sakura

2\. Rate: K – T (Rate M juga boleh asalkan lemonnya ringan, lebih baik lagi kalau yang gak ada lemonnya.)

3\. Status: Complete

4\. Genre: Bebas

5\. Length: Bebas (One shot atau Multi-chapter)

…

Okay itu aja…

 _See you next chapter!_

 _Thanks to:_

 _ **wowwohgeegee, Uchiha Cherry 286, hanazono yuri, Hanzura96, lacus clyne, raizel's wife, DaunIlalangKuning, Ranindri, Guest, Nurulita as Lita-san, Kwenda, Seiyura, undhott, Kumawakuma, setyanajotwins, ehcaNM.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Wet Eyelashes

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tidak malam ini—aku butuh tidur."

Menggerutu. "Mengapa."

"Aku punya misi penyusupan besok. Kumohon, biarkan aku tidur? Kita sudah melakukannya selama seminggu penuh."

 **Kau berusaha begitu keras. Tapi terkadang, itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa.**

"Menyusup tidak membutuhkan daya tahan tubuh."

( _mendelik._ )

"Hanya—hanya berhenti sejenak, oke? Lagipula aku sedang dalam masa periodeku."

Terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah."

 **Aku tidak tega memberitahumu.**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia tersenyum lemah, sedih. "Maaf. Aku—aku tidak mengingat apa pun."

Sasuke mengambil jeda untuk menjawab. "Kau bilang ada satu jenis dorongan lagi?"

"Ya. Emosi. Jika aku merasakan perasaan kuat sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku, dan perasaan itu dipicu lagi… aku mungkin ingat." Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mereka.

( _ia tidak bisa membiarkan sasuke kecewa._ )

"Kau tidak benar-benar mampu merasakan sesuatu saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Sasuke terlihat lelah—ia tidak pernah melihat pria itu begitu pasrah sebelumnya, kecuali saat kematian Naruto.

Ia menundukan kepala, tak sanggup memandang Sasuke. "Maaf." Ia sedikit sesenggukan saat Sasuke melangkah ke arahnya, lengan melingkari dirinya, seakan melindungi. Air mata merupakan bentuk dari rasa frustasi—tapi ia menahannya dengan mudah. Sasuke mungkin akan memarahinya karena merusak kemejanya.

"Jangan seperti ini." ia merasakan dagu Sasuke berada di atas kepalanya, satu tangan pria itu mengepal di permukaan baju.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya berdiri seperti itu—Sasuke memeluknya, lengannya menggantung lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Ia merasa sedikit seperti boneka, atau sejenis mainan lembut—yang hanya digunakan untuk kenyamanan, tapi ditinggalkan dan dilupakan setelah matahari berada tinggi di atas langit, dan tempat tidur adalah tempat terakhirnya.

Tapi ia tidak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu. Ia lebih dari sekedar boneka bagi Sasuke.

( _itulah yang menjaganya dari kehancuran._ )

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata-kata itu terdengar tiba-tiba dan janggal dalam suaranya, keluar dari bibirnya—tapi itu nyata, dan tulus. Ia merasakan Sasuke menahan napas, dan ia menutup matanya erat. Ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku." Suara Sasuke pelan, tapi tidak marah.

"Aku mencintaimu," ia bersikeras, menekan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sasuke, menghirup aroma pria itu. " _Aku mencintaimu_."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta."

( _mengapa sasuke tidak percaya padanya?_ )

"Cinta pasti sesuatu seperti ini," ucapnya, bibir bawahnya gemetar, suara teredam oleh kulit Sasuke. "Aku—aku selalu ingin bersama denganmu. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia. Aku ingin membuatmu berhenti merasakan sakit."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku."

( _mengapa sasuke tidak_ percaya _padanya?_ )

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak"—Sasuke tidak biasanya tercekat oleh kata-katanya sendiri—"Aku tidak layak untuk cintamu."

"Bukan kita yang memilih siapa orang yang kita cintai."

Jeda sejenak. "Kau mengutip itu dari beberapa novel roman yang kau baca, kan?"

Ia merona, tapi Sasuke tidak melihatnya. "Ya. Tapi—tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu." Ketika ia membaca buku, sang tokoh merasa malu saat mereka menyatakan perasaan—tapi ia tidak merasa seperti itu. Ia merasa hangat, ia merasa lengkap—hampir.

"Diamlah, Sakura." Ia sedikit menarik diri agar dirinya dapat memandang Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" ia menangkap cara mata Sasuke menyipit oleh fraksi.

"Kau tidak bisa bertanya seperti itu pada seseorang," ucap Sasuke datar, cemberut tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Ia tersentak mundur.

"Maaf."

"Tapi ya."

"Kau… mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulang kata-kataku."

Dan tiba-tiba, ia tersenyum—berseri-seri, tepatnya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan ia tersenyum begitu lebar, begitu bebas—ia merasa lebih ringan dari udara—ia merasa seperti dirinya bisa _terbang_. Mata gelap yang sudah begitu sering ia lihat itu tampak sedikit melembut. Napasnya tercekat saat tangan Sasuke mengarah ke wajahnya.

Sejenak, ibu jari Sasuke hanya mengusap pipinya. Ia menyandar pada sentuhan Sasuke—ini menenangkan. Sebuah perasaan hangat meluap di dadanya saat Sasuke mencium keningnya perlahan, dan kemudian hidungnya—tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat Sasuke mencium mulutnya. Ia luluh pada sentuhan Sasuke, matanya terpejam erat dalam kebahagiaan.

( _sasuke terasa seperti malam larut dan menaiki truk dan kabut._ )

Pastinya ini semua yang tertulis di buku—ciuman, akhir dari dongeng—semuanya sempurna sekarang—

Pipinya merona saat Sasuke menarik diri. "Kapan kau akan membawa pasien pergi dengan trukmu lagi? Kau tidak melakukannya sejak mansion dibakar."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya sejak kau—" Sasuke berhenti di tengah kalimat, menatapnya. Ia mengerjap. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya sejak Itachi membawamu kembali." ( _sejak ia kehilangan ingatan._ ) detak jantungnya berpacu saat ia menyadari—

"Itu sangat berbahaya," ujarnya. "Jadi kau memintaku untuk membunuh pasien sebagai gantinya."

Ini tidak seperti dalam buku, di mana segalanya kembali dalam sebuah gelombang pasang—surut kembali—kabur pada awalnya, namun perlahan-lahan mengingat lebih banyak. Ia tidak yakin apa yang memicu kembalinya ingatannya, tapi ia nyaris gembira—ia mengingatnya, lebih banyak. Ia tidak yakin apa yang memicu kembalinya ingatannya, tapi ia gembira—ia mengingatnya, ia _mengingatnya_ —

Sasuke pasti juga merasa sangat bahagia.

"Aku mengingatnya, Sasuke." Matanya melebar. "Aku _ingat_."

Tatapan Sasuke melembut lebih dari yang pernah ia lihat, dan jika ia melihat dengan baik, bibir Sasuke mungkin sudah sedikit tertarik ke atas. "Jadi kau melakukannya." Dan meskipun Sasuke tidak antusias seperti dirinya, bisa dibilang, pria itu tampak _utuh_.

Ketika Sasuke menciumnya lagi, ia sangat senang, seakan ia bisa mati.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **FADING AWAY**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia tidak menghitung hari lagi. Ia merasa itu tidak perlu. Ia terisi sempurna dengan di mana dirinya berada dan apa yang ia miliki sekarang.

Hari-hari bahagia yang singkat.

Mimpinya tidak sering muncul lagi. Mimpi-mimpi di mana ia bisa melarikan diri—mimpi itu muncul sedikit, namun ia sulit melihatnya. Mimpi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar saat kenyataan menjadi lebih baik.

Namun ada mimpi buruk, sekarang.

Ada orang-orang—beberapa tidak dikenal, beberapa tidak asing—menjangkau dengan tangan-tangan kotor, jari-jari menggapai-gapai sepanjang kulitnya. Ia berjuang mundur, tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi gedebuk. Mereka tampak seperti berkembang biak, dan kemudian bergabung menjadi sebuah raksasa tak dikenal—menjulang di atasnya, berteriak, "Kau membunuhku, kau _membunuhku_!"

Butuh empat kali merasakan mimpi buruk itu untuk menyadari orang-orang itu adalah semua percobaan yang sudah ia akhiri.

Ia tidak memberitahu Sasuke. Pria itu begitu terisi sekarang untuk mendengar kabar buruk lagi. Semua yang pernah dialami Sasuke merupakan kabar buruk. Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Jadi ia ingin menemui Zetsu sendirian.

Sejauh yang ia tahu, Zetsu adalah penasehat pribadi Pein. Pria itu memiliki pengaruh langsung pada Pein, itu yang ia ketahui. Ia sedikit gelisah, dan tangannya sudah lembab, tapi ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mengetuk pintu kantor.

"Sakura. Ini sebuah kejutan."

"Hai," ucapnya takut-takut, menutup pintu di belakangnya sepelan yang ia bisa.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari hari ini?"

"Aku, um… aku bertanya-tanya." Cara pria itu menatapnya dengan manik kuning itu terasa mengintimidasi. "Metode kita mengakhiri pa—percobaan. Apakah ada cara lain, mungkin? Dibanding membunuh mereka, bukankah kita bisa memindahkan mereka ke tempat yang jauh?" ia meremas tangannya di balik tubuh, berharap dirinya terdengar meyakinkan. Sulit untuk membaca wajah pria itu. bahkan sekarang, kakinya sudah gatal untuk membawa dirinya kembali ke jalan di mana ia datang. Ini ide yang buruk.

Zetsu memeriksanya dengan hati-hati. "Dan mengapa kau menanyakan ini?"

( _ia tidak ingin mereka mati. ia merasa bersalah kepada mereka. ia hanya ketakutan._ )

"Bagaimana kau membuang mayat-mayat itu?" tanyanya, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan—langkah yang sangat berani dan bodoh. "Tentu hal itu sedikit mencurigakan, kan?"

"Karena itu Sasori yang mengurus mereka. Dia punya sebuah—ah, sebuah hobi, kurasa." Dia menggaruk kepala. "Aku yakin itu lebih dari sebuah obsesi atau hasrat, tapi itu tidak penting. Tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap di sana sekarang adalah pemikiran kembali ke ranjang yang ditakutinya. "Tapi percobaan itu bisa—" ia berhenti, di tengah kalimat. Percobaan itu bisa apa? Kabur? Dibawa pergi dengan truk dan kemudian perahu, ke tempat di luar yang bahkan bisa lebih berbahaya dari pada di sini? _Bahagia_?

Dengan sedikit kecewa, ia sadar harapannya perlahan menurun. Dunia tidak adil. Tentu saja tidak. Tidak semua orang sama.

Tidak semua orang bisa hidup bahagia dan pergi berbelanja ke supermarket.

Zetsu diam cukup lama. "Percobaan itu bisa?" bisik pria itu.

Ia menelan ludah. "Um. Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku—aku minta maaf karena menggaggumu." Sedikit menunduk, ia kembali dan meraba kenop pintu, sebelum menyelinap keluar ruangan secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak bisa bernapas di dalam sana.

Koridor sepi.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Mimpi-mimpi ini—mereka berarti sesuatu, kan? Maksudku, entah bagaimana kita bisa menarik hal-hal yang kita lakukan di dalam mimpi ke kehidupan nyata kita…"_

" _Aku tidak yakin, tapi yang pasti itu memberi kita bantuan jika kau bisa menyembuhkan luka dalam beberapa detik, dan aku bisa menyemburkan bola api." Ia mengerjap menatap seringai di bibir Sasuke, dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak sedikit tesenyum juga._

 _Karena apa pun itu, mimpi-mimpi mereka berarti bahwa mereka harus bersama._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia mulai membuat sebuah daftar. Tidak begitu panjang.

 _1\. Menghabiskan Sepanjang Hari di Luar._

Minggu depan, Sasuke tidak bertugas untuk berbelanja. Itu mengecewakan. Kekecewaan merupakan perasaan yang sudah ia kenal baik, tapi ia tidak yakin apakah itu akan dianggap sebagai hal baik.

Sejak hari itu, Sasuke tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda perasaan yang jelas. Ia hanya merasakan bibir pria itu sekali—dan bahkan ingatan tentang hal itu dengan cepat menjauh. Ingatan merupakan hal yang sangat lemah, ia sudah mempelajarinya. Tapi ia tidak keberatan—karena saat hari-hari berlalu, ia menyadari Sasuke tidur lebih mudah. Ketika ia berguling di tempat tidur, ia tidak membangunkannya. Itu pasti berarti sesuatu.

 _2\. Mengunjungi Rumah Sakit._

"Sakura." Ia berbalik, mengerjap heran.

"S-Sasori- _sama_ ," ucapnya pelan, menundukan kepala. Pisau bedah yang baru saja dibersihkannya tergenggam erat di tangan.

"Aku tidak percaya kita tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya." Pria berambut merah itu memasuki klinik, jari-jarinya merambat sepanjang meja. Membuatnya takut. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

( _pria ini mengingatkannya tentang darah._ )

"Aku baik." Ia menelan ludah. Lalu, mengingat kesopanan, ia menambahkan, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Cukup baik." Sasori memeriksa peralatannya. Hal yang tidak perlu dilakukan pada alat menjahit, pisau bedah, tidak juga untuk suntikan mematikan—perlengkapannya masih sedikit, tapi sudah cukup baik dari sebelumnya. "Jadi begini—ah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya—baru-baru ini, semua yang kutemukan di tempat sampah hanya seperti itu: sampah." Ia mengangguk pelan, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan pria itu. "Kau mungkin sudah tahu atau belum, tapi aku membuat boneka sebesar tubuh manusia sebagai hobi. Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala, mengambil napas dalam. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya parau. Ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat kedinginan.

"Tentu saja, kau menyadari kalau ada dua tempat pembuangan di belakang?" ia mnegangguk. "Satu untuk sampah. Satunya untuk mayat." Lagi, ia mengangguk. "Setiap hari, aku pergi ke pembuangan mayat dan untuk melihat kalau ada yang baru di sana. Tapi belakangan ini, Sakura"—Sasori mengerjap, bulu mata panjangnya terlihat kaku—"Aku tak menemukan apa-apa selain _sampah_."

"Aku"—ia kesulitan menelan ludah—"Aku minta maaf kalau tanpa sengaja meletakan tubuh-tubuh itu di pembuangan yang salah—"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud." Sasori mengambil pisau bedah, membalikkannya sehingga memantulkan cahaya lampu. "Semua percobaan itu belakangan terlihat sangat… _jelek_."

Ia menggenggam pisau bedahnya erat, menahannya di dada.

( _pria ini akan melukainya. mereka tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya, dan dia akan melukainya._ )

Ia tersandung mundur saat Sasori mendekat padanya. Pria itu mengembalikan pisau bedah yang dipegangnya kembali ke meja, sejajar dengan peralatannya yang lain. "Sakura, kau mempunyai… wajah yang _sangat_ cantik."

"T-terima kasih."

"Apa kau mau menjadi bagian dari koleksiku?"

Pikirannya berdesing—bukankah itu artinya Sasori ingin membuatnya menjadi boneka dan bukankah itu artinya—bukankah itu artinya dia ingin _membunuhnya_?

"Um, maaf—tidak terima kasih—" ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, menabrak meja periksa. Mata Sasori berkilat menakutkan saat pria itu mendekat padanya. Mengapa dia melakukan ini? ia tidak pernah melakukan apa pun padanya.

"Mengapa tidak?" jari Sasori sangat dingin saat pria itu memegang dagunya. "Kau akan menjadi milikku yang paling berharga. Aku punya tempat spesial, hanya untukmu."

"Ma-masih ada banyak percobaan yang harus diurus—" ia menemukan dirinya kesulitan bernapas. Matanya membeliak. Di mana Sasuke? Sasuke selalu datang untuk melindunginya—di mana pria itu sekarang? "Sa-Sasuke—"

"Sasuke keluar, mengerjakan perintah." Sasori memainkan rambutnya. "Dia tidak akan kemari untuk melindungimu."

Rasanya seolah-olah seember air es dingin mengguyur kepalanya. Sebelum ketakutan benar-benar menenggelamkannya—ia sangat tak berdaya, hanya tak berdaya dan rentan dan lemah dan—

"Ayo ikut aku," ucap Sasori, menggenggam lengannya. "Aku berjanji ini tidak akan sakit."

Maka ia berteriak mengerikan.

Ia tidak bisa mengingat pernah mengeluarkan suara keras selama hidupnya—tapi hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya, atau jika memang ada—lagi pula, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkannya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyelamatkanmu, Sakura." Suara Sasori terasa seperti jeratan di sekitar lehernya, mengikat erat dan kuat dan membuatnya tidak bisa _bernapas_ —

Pisau bedahnya mengarah ke tempat yang paling mudah dijangkau, dan bersarang tepat di tukang selangka Sasori. Sasori mendesis panjang, mirip seperti ular berbisa, dan segera, tangan pria itu membungkus lehernya seperti jeratan yang ia rasakan beberapa saat lalu. Ia tersedak, meraih pisau bedah dari leher Sasori dan menariknya keluar, berusaha membuat luka lain pada pria itu. Rasanya seperti trakeanya mulai hancur.

"Aku harap kau menjadi gadis yang baik dan penurut," ujar Sasori, raut gila tampak di wajahnya. "Akan disayangkan untuk merusakmu saat kau bisa menjadi boneka yang cantik." Ia meronta untuk bernapas, meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya berusaha—lagipula itu tidak akan berhasil.

( _ini tidak boleh menjadi akhir untuknya. tidak boleh._ )

"Me-mengapa…"

"Pertanyaannya adalah," Sasori tiba-tiba mendekat, "Mengapa _tidak_?"

Ia berusaha kembali berbicara, namun dirinya mulai merasa pusing—sangat mirip seperti saat seorang pasien mencekiknya dan mencedrai bahunya—tapi kali ini, sepuluh kali lebih buruk, karena Sasori tidak gila. Sasori sadar sepenuhnya, dan pria itu _menginginkan_ ini. ia berusaha menusuk Sasori dengan pisau bedahnya lagi, tapi pria itu memprediksi gerakannya dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya sebelum ia bisa melakukan sesuatu. Sedikit tekanan berkurang di tenggorokannya, tapi tangan Sasori besar, dan salah satunya masih bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya.

Sasori mulai menarik lehernya menyeberangi ruangan menuju pintu. Ia hanya bisa terseok, tersedak dan terengah sepanjang jalan. Mengapa dia melakukan ini? ia mengikuti peraturan, sesuai yang diperintahkan padanya—tidak pernah sekali pun melawan Akatsuki. Jadi mengapa—?

"Oh," seru suara keras yang tak asing. Sasori berhenti tiba-tiba di lorong, dan ia meronta untuk membebaskan dirinya dari cengkramannya. "Menemukan mainan baru?"

"Apa kau punya urusan denganku, Kisame?"

"Sebenarnya, ya." Ia tidak yakin apa dirinya senang atau tidak melihat Kisame. Dari cara pria itu menyeringai, dia pasti tidak akan menolongnya. Dan untuk apa juga dia menolongnya? Lagipula dia hanya peduli dengan Sasuke. "Pein ingin bicara denganmu. Dia bilang bau busuk yang keluar dari ruanganmu mulai kuat."

( _pada akhirnya, ia benar-benar tidak punya siapa-siapa._ )

"Ruanganku sudah berada paling jauh dari yang lainnya," ucap Sasori menentang.

"Ya, baiklah, bau usuk cenderung menghambur jauh ketika mayat mereka membusuk." Kisame mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Mereka bukan mayat busuk. Mereka merupakan kesenian." Tangan Sasori mulai melonggar dari lehernya, dan ia bisa bernapas lebih mudah sekarang—tapi ia tidak berani untuk meraup udara sebanya yang ia inginkan, berjaga-jaga jika Sasori menyadarinya. Jantungnya bergemuruh di dada, dan ia menatap Kisame, membelalakan mata— _tolong selamatkan aku, kumohon_ —

"Baiklah, kau tidak ingin membuatnya menunggumu, 'kan?" Kisame meliriknya. "Kecuali kalau Sakura lebih penting? Aku bisa bilang pada Pain kau akan segera datang, jika kau mau—"

"Tidak," potong pria berambut merah itu. "Aku akan menemuinya sekarang." Dia melepaskan Sakura dari cengkramannya, dan Sakura tersandung ke belakang menghantam dinding, mencengkeram lehernya dan terbatuk. Ia melihat Sasori menghampirinya, tapi tidak berani mendongak—dari semua orang dalam Akatsuki saat ini, Sasori mungkin yang paling keterlaluan. "Aku akan mendapatkanmu nanti. Aku akan memberi memar di lehermu waktu untuk sembuh dulu—mereka akan membuat hiasan cantik di kulitmu." Dan pria itu menunduk.

Saat langkah kalinya menghilang, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menutup mulutnya yang menggigil. Ia menangis, dan dirinya bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

( _dari semuanya ia tahu, ia bisa saja mati dari sekarang._ )

"Kau baik?" Kisame memandangnya tajam.

Ia menatap pria itu dengan mata melebar. "Dia—dia ingin membuatku menjadi boneka," ia tersedak. "Dia ingin membuatku menjadi bagian dari koleksinya."

"Ya, aku tahu." Caranya bicara megirimkan hawa dingin di tulangnya, karena untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak menyeringai, dan kilatan jahat di matanya hilang. "Kau harus keluar dari sini. Ini tidak aman untukmu lagi."

"Apa? Mengapa? Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

( _apa yang telah ia lakukan?_ )

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Jika kau tidak pergi sekarang, kau tidaka akan cukup jauh dan mereka akan menangkapmu dan benar-benar membunuhmu."

"Aku—tapi Sasuke—"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya. Sekarang ayo, ikut aku—kecuali kalau kau ingin bersama Sasuri sepanjang hidupnya?" ia menggelengkan kepala kencang. "Benar. Jadi ayo."

Ia sudah membuat sebuah kumpulan rencana. Hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya—tidak hanya untuk Sasuke, tapi juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Setiap hari, sedikit demi sedikit, ia menemukan dirinya menjadi lebih dan lebih hidup. Dia tidak tau jika ini merupakan hal baik atau buruk—hal-hal tampaknya memiliki pasang surut. Ketika dia hanya sebuah percobaan, hanya Dokter, _tidak ada_ pasang surut—semuanya stabil.

 _3\. Membuat Sasuke Bahagia._

Ia segera memanjat ke kursi belakang mobil Kisame, dan mereka meluncur. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengagumi betapa cerah sinar matahari atau bagaimana kehidupan di jalanan—entah bagaimana, ini tidak terasa benar jika dunia bisa tetap berjalan saat semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Tapi begitulah semuanya berlangsung, bukan? Tak seorang pun berhenti untuk yang lainnya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanyanya pada Kisame setelah keheningan yang panjang.

"Kita akan menemuninya di tempat yang aman." Suaranya terdengar suram. Sakura memaling dari jendela sehingga matahari tidak akan menyilaukan matanya.

"Bukankah kau akan mendapat masalah untuk ini?"

"Aku rasa bukan aku yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan saat ini."

Tapi ia tidak bisa untuk _tidak_ khawatir. Ini hal baru—ia tiadk pernah merasa peduli tentang orang lain kecuali Sasuke. Tapi kembali lagi, ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk itu. ia tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain selain Naruto, tapi Naruto—yah, Naruto sudah…

Ia sedera menghapus pemikiran itu dari pikirannya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?" suaranya terdengar pelan, dan menatap tangannya di pangkuannya. Terasa ada bongkahan di tenggorokannya—ia akan menangis lagi.

 _4\. Berfoto dengan Sasuke._

"Pertanyaan yang bagus." Kisame mulai kembali mendapatkan sedikit kesenangan lagi—yang membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Aku rasa… karena ini menarik?

Ia tidak tahu ingin mengomentar apa mengenai itu, jadi ia hanya diam.

Perjalanan di mobil masih panjang.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg, deg, deg,_ )

"Sasuke- _kun_! Apa kau dengar? Kankuro akhirnya akan menjadi seorang ayah!"

 **Kelihatannya aku tidak pernah bisa menahan rasa pahit ini keluar dari mulutku.**

"Hn."

( _senyum._ )

"Tidak kah kau senang untuknya? Maksudku, setelah keguguran musim semi lalu…"

"Aku akan senang saat kita mempunyai bayi kita sendiri."

 **Sampai saat ini, kau sudah memiliki tatapan seperti ini dalam matamu—**

 **Tapi sekarang, aku sadar itu harapan.**

 **Dengan caramu sendiri, kau masih berharap, bukan?**

"Yah. Itu akan memakan waktu, bukan?"

( _bernapas. bernapas. bernapas._ )

"Terlalu lama."

Tertawa. "Sabar, Sasuke- _kun_. Sabar."

 **Menyakitimu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan.**

( _deg, deg,deg,_ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Sasuke!" ia tersandung dirinya sendiri saat melompat keluar dari mobil, bahkan tidak peduli untuk menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ekspresi Sasuke kosong, tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu begitu banyak dengannya—ia bisa membacanya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana matanya menatap bergantian darinya ke Kisame, dan kembali ke dirinya. "Sakura."

Tanpa ragu, ia merasa lega. Emosi ini pasti kelegaan. Mereka di dekat laut—di dermaga yang pernah dikunjunginya beberapa kali sebelumnya. Yang berbeda hanya sekarang siang hari—tapi ia tidak membuang waktu untuk memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya Sasuke—tempatnya melabuh, tempatnya bergantung, rumahnya. Sasuke sudah mengulurkan tangan untuknya—sedikit tidak seperti dirinya, tapi itu hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan. Ia hanya menjatuhkan diri pada Sasuke, membungkus lengannya erat di pinggang pria itu, menutup matanya dan hanya _bernapas_. menghirup Sasuke.

"Sa—Sasori ingin membunuhku," ia merengek di leher Sasuke. "Dia ingin membuatku menjadi _boneka_."

"Sh," Sasuke menenangkan, menempatkan satu tangan di kepalanua dan perlahan menggerakan jarinya pada rambut kusut Sakura. Ia pastu terlihat kacau saat ini. Tak apa—semua akan baik, ia yakin—Sasuke di sini—dan jika hal-hal menjadi tidak baik saat Sasuke di sini, jadi apa lagi?

( _tak ada, hanya itu._ )

"Kau tahu apa artinya jika Sasori berurusan dengan makhluk hidup." Ia tidak ingin Kisame bicara. Ia hanya ingin sejenak melupakan.

Suara Sasuke mengeras, tapi sentuhannya lembut saat jarinya menyisir rambutnya. Lengan Sasuke yang satunya memeluk pinggangnya, menahannya mendekat. "Apa yang membuat Pein ingin menyingkirkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi kemarin, saat aku melewati kantornya, aku mendengarnya berbicara dengan Zetsu. Zetsu bilang sesuatu tentang Sakura ingin membiatkan percobaan bebas dari pada membunuh mereka." Tangan Sasuke membeku di rambutnya. Sakura menahan napas.

"Apa itu benar, Sakura" suara Sasuke tidak dekat dengan kasar atau dingin, seperti yang ia harapkan. Perlahan, ia mengangguk, menolak untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia merasakan dada pria itu memberat dengan helaan napas. "Ini mempersulit semuanya. Aku rasa mereka ingin menyingkirkannya karena dia mulai menjadi resiko bagi Akatsuki. Apa aku benar?"

"Mungkin. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Hening sejenak saat Sasuke berpikir. "Menghancurkan Akatsuki adalah tujuan Itachi. Tapi…" jemarinya mulai bergerak di rambut Sakura lagi. "Itu tidak akan menjadi prioritas utamaku sekarang."

"Lalu apa?"

"Sakura." Cara Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tegas tanpa keraguan membuatnya terkejut. Ia? Ia begitu pentingnya untuk Sasuke? "Kami akan meninggalkan kota. Kami akan meninggalkan Negara."

Kisame mendengus. "Kau tahu mereka akan menemukanmu secepatnya."

"Secepatnya. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kau tidak benar-benar merencanakannya, benar?"

"Mengapa aku akan melakukannya, apalagi saat semua hal tidak berjalan sesuai jalanku?"

Cara Kisame tertawa membuatnya merasa sedikit kosong. "Kau dan Itachi sepenuhnya mempunyai cara berbeda dalam menghadapi sesuatu."

"Jadi aku sudah diberitahu. Kami akan pergi ke Hokkaido. Aku punya beberapa koneksi—kami akan membuat beberapa passport palsu dan kemudian pindah ke Amerika. Mereka seharusnya tidak bisa menemukan kami di sana."

"Itu yang kau pikirkan."

"Jika mereka mengetahuinya, kami akan pergi ke tempat yang lainnya."

"Apakah itu"—ia akhirnya menarik diri dari Sasuke agar dirinya dapat menatapnya dengan jelas—"Akankah itu aman? Akankah—akankah kita baik-baik saja seperti itu? aku-aku minta maaf—ini semua salahku, bukan? Jika saja aku tidak menemui Zetsu hari itu—jika saja aku tidak meminta—" ia menekan telapak tangannya pada mulut untuk meredam napasnya yang tiba-tiba sangat terguncang.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menekan bibirnya pada dahinya memberi ciuman singkat. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga akan mendapatkan sertifikat kelahiran palsu untukmu—tak seorang pun akan tahu kau tidak sah. Kita bisa hidup normal. Sakura, kau bisa—kau bisa menjadi seorang dokter bersetrifikat. Pergi ke sekolah medis. Bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit."

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. "Rumah sakit?"

"Rumah sakit."

( _itu merupakan impiannya._ )

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau ia akan hidup normal. Ia sudah lama meninggalkan harapan untuk itu; ia sudah pergi begitu jauh dan terlalu jauh di dalam lubang neraka untuk kembali. Tapi Sasuke—mengapa semuanya mungkin bersama Sasuke? Rasanya seperti pria itu bisa menghasilkan keajaiban.

( _tapi mengapa tidak? sasuke bisa menyemburkan bola api, dia bisa berjalan di atas air—mengapa dia tiadk bisa melakukan ini?_ )

Kisame terbatuk keras. "Kau bisa membawa mobilku," ucapnya pada mereka. "Aku akan memberimu semua uang yang kumiliki padaku sekarang. Jangan guanakn kartu kredit Akatsuki lagi—mereka akan melacakmu."

"Apa yang akan terjadi padamu?" tanyanya dengan mata melebar.

Kisame menyeringai, gigi tajamnya berkilau dalam sinar matahari. "Aku tersentuh dengan kepedulianmu, manis. Aku akan baik-baik saja—aku akan bilang kau merampokku, dan meuju ke selatan."

Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, Sasuke menangkap kunci mobil yang dilemparkan Kisame padanya. "Aku akan menghubungimu," ucapnya, sudah beralih ke mode bisnisnya. "Sakura, masuk ke mobil."

Kali ini, ia naik ke kursi penumpang. Sambil menunggu Sasuke dan Kisame selesai membahas beberapa hal di menit terakhir, ia bermain dengan jari-jarinya, telapan tangannya dingin dan basah. Apa salah untuk merasa bahagia? Mereka benar-benar kabur, dengan Akatsuki di belakang mereka—mereka bisa saja tertangkap dan terbunuh kapan saja. Apa salah untuk mengantisipasi hari esok, dan hari setelah itu, dan hari setelah itu lagi? Ia bisa bebas. Ia bisa sah. Ia bisa—ia bisa _hidup_.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil tiba-tiba, dan saat ia telah duduk di kursinya, menutupnya dengan kencang. Kunci diputar dan mesin mengaung hidup—dan ia melihat keluar jendela pada Kisame, yang berdiri di sana, tampak besar dan canggung tapi lebih menakutkan.

( _mungkin mereka dekat dan jauh diantaranya, tapi benar-benar ada orang baik di luar sana, entah di mana._ )

Setelah beberapa saat merenung, Sasuke menurunkan jendela. "Kisame," ucapnya ke luar. Pria besar itu memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Setiap detik merupakan kesia-siaan."

Meskipun ia tidak bisa memandangnya, ia bisa mendengar bagaimana seriusnya ekspresi Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued…**_


	12. Chapter 12: Final Exhale

The original story belongs to _**rawrchelle**_

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?

"Hn."

 **Kau hanya diam sepanjang hari.**

 **Yah, bukan berarti biasanya kau tidak diam, tapi—**

 **Ini sedikit berlebihan untukmu.**

"Kau bisa bicara padaku, kau tahu. Kita sudah menikah, bukan?"

Sasuke- _kun_?

"Apa aku… melakukan kesalahan?"

( _tarik napas. hembuskan. tarik napas. hembuskan._ )

"Apa maksudmu?"

 **Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan kesalahan, setelah semua ini?**

 **Kau sudah mencapai tujuan hidupmu—kau sudah selesai, Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **.**

"Aku sudah berusaha berbulan-bulan. Mengapa kau tidak…?"

"Mengapa aku tidak apa? Hamil?"

 **Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi. Tak apa.**

"Ya."

( _bernapas. bernapas. tarik napas—_ )

"Kita mungkin hanya belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat. Kita akan mencobanya lagi nanti?"

Menggerutu. "Hn."

(— _hembuskan._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Sakura." Ia mendongak dari bukunya, dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke!" Sasuke melepaskan jaket dan menggantungnya. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Melelahkan."

"Apa kau ingin aku memijitmu? Kau terlihat tegang."

Dia menyeringai sedemikian rupa sehingga hampir terasa terlalu lembut untuk menjadi sebuah seringai—tapi setelah sekian lama, ia tahu dengan sangat baik daripada berpikir Sasuke akan tersenyum. "Tentu." Ia menandai halaman di buku dan memberi tempat untuk Sasuke di sofa. "Kau bilang kau ingin mencoba restoran Italy yang baru di pinggir jalan, bukan?"

Ia menempatkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke , mengingat semua buku tentang pijatan yang i abaca bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Ya. Tapi bukankah uang kita pas-pasan?"

"Aku menabung. Apa kau ingin pergi mala mini?"

( _terkejut. spontan. dan berani ia mengatakannya—kebahagiaan._ )

"Aku akan sangat senang!"

Malam itu, mereka masuk ke restoran—terlihat sedikit salah kostum, tapi kalau memang begitu, tidak ada yang mengatakan tentang itu. Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dengan protektif, saat pelayan membawa mereka ke meja mereka.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah membayangkan hidup seperti ini. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk berharap hal seperti itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini? buah zaitun. Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Ia mengerutkan hidung. Buah itu berwarna hitam dan berminyak, dan hampir mengingatkannya pada mata Kisame. "Oke." Sasuke menusuk satu dengan garpunya dan mengulurkan padanya untuk dimakan. Ia mengunyahnya perlahan, dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengigit bijinya.

Sasuke memperhatikannya, matanya menari di bawah cahaya lilin. "Jadi? Bagaimana?"

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan jujur. "Aku rasa aku membecinya melebihi tomat."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **FADING AWAY**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 _Lima tahun kemudian;_

Hidup lebih sulit. Lebih sulit, tapi lebih baik.

Kehidupan sibuk New York adalah termpat terbaik, jika kau bersembunyi dari orang-orang. Ternyata ia tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah kedokteran atau menjadi dokter—terlepas dari pengetahuannya, ia tidak memiliki persyaratan yang diperlukan. Itu mengecewakan, tapi ia telah belajar mengatasi kekecewaannya. Ia memiliki seluruh daftarnya, Ia bekerja penuh di sebuah toko, dan saat ia punya waktu, ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Duduk di ruang tunggu dan hanya memperhatikan orang-orang lewat.

Sasuke, di lain sisi, menjadi seorang akuntan. Itu penurunan yang besar, dari seorang CEO, tapi itu yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan. Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen—tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Mansion Uchiha—tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluh. Lagi pula, ia memiliki Sasuke—dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia bari saja akan memejamkan mata untuk tidur saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berbicara. "Apa kau menyadari sesuatu yang aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan aneh?" gumamnya, tidak yakin apakah ia mengartikannya dengan benar atau tidak.

"Hanya… sesuatu di luar kebiasaan."

"Aku… rasa tidak." Ia tidak bisa membuat dirinya untuk berpikir terlalu banyak tentang itu saat dirinya sudah hampir tertidur. "Mengapa?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Tidak ada." Ia merasa Sasuke bergeser ke sebelahnya. "Kemari. Mendekatlah." Disbanding hal lainnya, ini masih sedikit di luar kebiasaan dari Sasuke untuk berinisiatif tentang kontak fisik, jadi ia menurutinya dengan senang hati, bergerak cukup dekat untuk merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke. Lengan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya, dan ia mendengar Sasuke menghela kecil, seolah terisi.

( _bau sasuke membawa semacam kenyamanan untuknya._ )

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura."

Dengan sedikit kesadaran, ia hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Aku—aku takut. Aku tidak suka merasa takut."_

" _Merasa takut merupakan hal baik. Itu artinya kau masih punya sesuatu yang tersisa untuk kehilangan."_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia terbangun dengan perasaan sedih.

Mimpinya tidak pernah bagus—namun bukan berarti ia bisa mengingatnya. Mimpi itu terisi dengan kesakitan dan penderitaan. Mencoba mengambil alih dirinya dari pemikiran-pemikiran ini, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Sasuke agar bisa bersiap-siap. Namun, ia merasakan pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya mengencang.

"Sasuke?" ia mengamati Sasuke penasaran, dan memperhatikan mata pria itu bergerak terbuka. "Maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tak masalah. Lagipula aku juga akan segera bangun. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti iut?"

"Kau jarang bangun duluan." Sasuke tidak tersenyum, tapi matanya melembut. Ia tidak pernah lelah dengan kebaikannya. "Apa itu menakutkan?" salah satu tangan Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut dari matanya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak—hanya…sedih."

"Sedih?"

"Dan kosong. Hanya terasa… begitu kesepian."

Bertahun-tahun, dan mereka tidak bisa menemukan hubungan antara mimpi dan kehidupan nyata mereka. Mereka sudah menemui berbagai macam orang dalam bermacam-macam profesi, menanyakan apakah itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tapi itu semua berakhir buntu. Secara pribadi, ia tidak terlalu keberatan jika mereka tidak pernah tahu mengapa mereka bisa berjalan di atas air. Tapi Sasuke—Sasuke benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Kau tidak sendirian." Sasuke menariknya mendekat, sampai wajahnya berada di ceruk lehernya. Ia mengirup aroma maskulinnya. "Aku di sini."

Ia tersenyum di kulitnya. "Aku tahu."

Mereka tetap seperti itu beberapa menit, sebelum Sasuke menarik diri dan turun dari tempat tidur. "Kau juga harus bersiap."

Sasuke mengantarnya ke toko terlebih dahulu, sebelum menuju ke kantor sendirian. Menghela, ia membuka pintu dan mengabsen kehadiran. Ada seorang anak lelaki yang berkerja bersamanya—lebih muda beberapa tahun dari dirinya, dan hanya bekerja selama musim panas sebelum sekolah kembali dimulai. Dia berambut pirang dan bermata biru, dan selalu tersenyum—itu mengingatkannya tentang seorang teman yang pernah dimilikinya, dulu.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura!"

Ia tersenyum padanya, melambai sebelum menuju gudang penyimpanan di belakang. "Pagi, Anthony."

Dalam daftar miliknya terdapat empat hal, ia sudah melakukan tiga hal.

 _1\. Menghabiskan satu harian di luar._

Sasuke sudah membawanya ke _Central Park_ satu hari dengan sebuah kotak makan. Mereka menghabiskan satu hari di sana, berkeliling, duduk di rumput—dan bahkan sekarang, ia masih bisa mengingat kumbang kecil yang merayap di kakinya, dan bagaimana angin dan matahari terasa di kulitnya di waktu bersamaan. Sasuke memberinya kejutan dan juga satu termos cokelat panas.

 _2\. Mengunjungi rumah sakit._

Ia pergi ke rumah sakit kapan pun ia bisa. Perawat mengenalnya dengan baik, dan mereka semua tahu dirinya mempunyai kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Ada seorang perawat yang suka diajaknya bicara—Yamanaka Ino. Sedikit cerewet, tapi Ino gadis yang jujur, dan ia suka mendengar cerita-ceritanya.

Kadang-kadang, ia ingin membantu di ruang gawat darurat, tapi dirinya tidak diizinkan di sana—dan meskipun ia diizinkan, ia tidak akan punya wewenang utnuk membantu orang lain. Tapi ia berbicara kepada pasien—ia mengartikannya sebagai terapi atau dukungan pada pasien. Sasuke tidak pernah melarangnya melakukan itu, jadi ia rasa itu merupakah hal baik.

 _3\. Membuat Sasuke bahagia._

Sedikit demi sedikit. Hal itu terjadi, sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia pernah melihat keterpurukannya. Saat Kisame menceritakan kebenaran mengenai Itachi, saat dirinya diculik oleh Itachi—itu menggelikan, bagaimana seorang pria bisa membuat seseorang terpengaruh begitu besar. Sasuke rapuh begitu mudahnya, ia sadar akan itu—satu sentuhan dan dia akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun sekarang, semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Ada lebih banyak kehidupan dalam matanya. Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan menghapus masa lalunya atau pun mengenai Akatsuki—tapi dia belajar untuk hidup dengan itu. dan itu selalu menjadi sebuah permulaan.

Akan ada hari saat Sasuke akan kembali, dan menghancurkan organisasi itu. Dia akan membalaskan dendam saudaranya.

 _4\. Berfoto dengan Sasuke._

Meskipun sudah meminta ini selama beberapa tahun, Sasuke masih menolaknya. Dia tidak suka kamera, untuk beberapa alasan. Saat ia menanyakan alasannya, Sasuke bilang itu karena dia benci mengenang. Tak ada hal untuk diingat, jika dia tidak memilikinya sekarang.

"Bahkan Naruto?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menutup mata sejenak, seolah mengingat sesuatu yang menyakitkan. "Dia tidak pergi," ujarnya. "Dia masih di sini."

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

"Sasuke- _kun_? Um, bisakah kita… bisakah kita bicara?"

 **Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi.**

 **Setelah semua yang telah kami lewati, aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini.**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Menghirup. "Ya. Ini hanya—ya, aku baik."

( _bernapas. bernapas. bernapas._ )

"Tenanglah. Ada apa?"

"Aku—Aku"—terengah—"Ingat saat aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa diriku?"

"Katakan saja, Sakura."

 **Ini tidak adil. Setelah semua penderitaan yang kami pikul, ini tidak adil.**

"Aku… aku steril, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak bisa—aku tidak bisa punya anak."

( _deg, degdeg, degdegdeg—_ )

"Maafkan aku—maafkan aku—"

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Sasuke- _kun_.

 **Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan menjadi alasan kesedihanmu.**

 **Apa kau kecewa padaku, Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **? Marah?**

 **Apa kau akan megabaikanku?**

"Sa…Sasuke - _kun_?"

 **Kebaikan hatimu terluka.**

"Tak apa. Ini bukan kesalahanmu."

Tersedak tawa. "Ini benar-benar tidak seperti dirimu, aku tahu. Lagi pula, kau bisa saja menemukan wanita lain—"

" _Tidak ada_ wanita lain, Sakura. Hanya kau."

"Ja-jangan bodoh…"

( _bernapas. bernapas. sialan, bernapaslah._ )

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain. Aku lelah. Aku selesai."

 **Kau mempesona, bahkan disaat kau jatuh dari pesonamu.**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku hanya… aku hanya ingin istirahat. Aku ingin tidur."

( _bernapas._ )

Tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo tidur."

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Sakura!" ia mendongak dari ramen gelas yang diletakannya ke rak untuk menemukan Anthony dengan tangannya menangkup mulut karena bicara terlalu keras. "Ada tamu untukmu!"

Aneh. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan seorang tamu sebelumnya. Itu tidak mungkin Sasuke, karena dia sering datang menjemputnya jadi Anthony tahu kalau Sasuke bukan sekedar tamu. Jadi siapa? Meletakan ramen gelas terakhir ke rak, ia menuju ke konter.

Orang yang ia lihat membuatnya berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Halo, Sakura." Zetsu tersenyum senang. "Lama tak jumpa, bukan?"

Darah mengalir dari wajahnya. _Sasuke_. Di mana Sasuke? Ia sudah punya ponsel sekarang, tapi benda itu ada di dalam tasnya di belakang—

"Zetsu- _sama_." Ia menundukan kepala sedikit untuk menyapa. Kebiasaan lama yang susah hilang. "Halo."

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu di luar?" Zetsu melirik Anthony, yang dengan sopan membaca majalah—tapi Sakura mengenalnya cukup alam untuk tahu kalau bocah itu mendengarkan. Dia selalu menjadi orang yang penasaran. "Ini mengenai… masalah pribadi."

Ia menggelengkan kepala, mungkin terlalu cepat. "Maafkan aku. Aku—aku sedang bekerja." Pergi keluar artinya menyerahkan dirinya sendiri pada Zetsu. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

( _dia bukan pemiliknya lagi. dia tidak bisa menyakitinya tanpa mendapatkan masalah._ )

"Tak apa, Sakura!" Antony menyengir. "Aku akan menjaga toko! Kau tidak akan lama, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak akan lama." ia terkejut, bagaimana Zetsu dengan mudahnya bisa bertingkah normal, dan berbaur. Kapan dia belajar bahasa Inggris? Apa semua anggota Akatsuki lancar dalam beberapa bahasa? Itu masuk akal, bukan—mengingat mereka merupakan organisasi terkenal di dunia, meskipun buruk di baliknya.

"Tidak, sungguh—aku sibuk. Mungkin lain kali?" mereka di sini. Akatsuki di sini. Mereka akan mendapatkannya dan Sasuke dan membunuh mereka—atau bahkan lebih buruk, menghapus ingatannya dengan beberapa obat baru dan menggunakannya lagi. Matanya melintas dalam mode paranoid. Ada jalan keluar di belakang, dan sebuah jendela di kamar mandi—jika perlu, ia bisa memecahkannya dan melarikan diri seperti itu—

"Tentu. Aku akan menangkapmu lain kali, kalau begitu." Zetsu tersenyum. "Maaf sudah mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak, tak masalah." Ia berusaha membalas senyumannya.

Saat Zetsu sudah pergi, ia memutar kakinya dan berlari ke belakang. Tangannya meraba resleting tas dan tombol ponselnya—setelah itu menempelkannya ke telinga dan menunggu Sasuke mengangkat, matanya membeliak dan kalut, napasnya sesak.

"Sakura?" hanya mendengar suara Sasuke di seberang membuat bebannya di hati sedikit berkurang.

"Sasuke—mereka—Zetsu- _sama—_ "ia bahkan tidak bisa membentuk kalimat dengan jelas.

"Zetsu? Apa kau aman? Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Masik bekerja. Aku bilang Zetsu- _sama_ aku sibuk, tapi dia bilang dia akan kembali nanti—apa ini berarti semua anggota Akatsuki di sini? Apa mereka akan membunuh kita?"

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Tetap di sana. Aku akan datang menjemputmu dan kita akan menemukan jalan untuk melawan mereka."

"Melawan mereka? Mengapa kita harus melawan mereka?" genggamannya pada ponsel mengencang, telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat. "Tidak bisakah kita lari?"

"Mereka akan mengikuti kita tak peduli kemana pun kita pergi. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengatasi ini. Tetap di tempatmu sekarang—aku datang." Sasuke menutup telepon sebelum ia sempat menjawab. Masih terkejut, tangannya perlahan jatuh dari telinga, ponselnya lepas dari genggaman.

Lima tahun. Mereka sudah membangun kehidupan ini selama lima tahun—dan hanya dalam dua menit, semuanya hancur.

"Maaf, Anthony—aku harus pulang awal hari ini." ia keluar dari ruang belakang dengan tasnya di bahu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Anthony mengerutkan dahi. "Kau terlihat pucat."

Ia berusaha tersenyum. "Aku selalu pucat. Aku baik." Tapi itu tidak menghentikan caranya menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kaki atau caranya membuka ponsel dan menutupnya saat ia menunggu Sasuke datang.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke begitu lelah. Rambut acaknya terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya, dan dia terengah-engah, seolah dia berlari. Begitu Sasuke mendorong pintu toko terbuka, ia merasa sangat terharu dan menangis. "Sasuke…" ia menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan diri.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Tak apa." Sasuke bergerak mendekat dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. "St. tidak apa-apa."

"Um… apa kalian baik-baik saja?" dalam kepanikan Sasuke, dia menjawab dengan bahasa Jepang, meninggalkan Anthony kebingungan.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Sasuke melepaskannya dan menggenggam tangannya, sentuhan lembutnya. "Kami akan pergi sekarang." Ia tetap menunduk saat mereka pergi. Ia tidak bisa menatap Anthony. Di depannya, ia selalu menjadi seseorang yang mengajarinya, yang menunjukannya berbagai tugai di toko—seorang teman, seseorang yang diajak bicara saat jam-jam lenggang dan membosankan. Anthony tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya, siapa dirinya— _apa_ dirinya.

( _tapi apa dirinya, sebenarnya? manusia. ia normal. ia tidak menyukai mereka._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

" _Apa kau pernah memikirkan rasanya terbang?"_

 _Sasuke menatapnya dari bingkai kacamatanya. "Mengapa kau akan memikirkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin?"_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Jantungnya melompat ke ternggorokan. _Tidak_.

Mereka di sana, menunggu di pintu apartemen mereka. Bukan menunggu di luar gedung—mereka _tepat di pintu mereka_.

Mereka semua di sana. Pein, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu—mereka semua di sana. Ia tahu Konan pasti di sekitar juga, tapi Pein tidak akan pernah mengambil resiko tentang keselamatan wanita itu—dia mungkin di suatu tempat, menunggu.

"Di mana Kisame?" bisiknya. Ia nyaris tidak ingin tahu.

"Kami sudah mengurusnya," ucap Pein tanpa ekspresi. "Saat kami melacak panggilan teleponnya, kami menemukan semuanya mengarah ke seseorang yang mencurigakan."

Ia merasakan Sasuke menegang di sebelahnya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

Tobi tertawa, dan menggerakan tangannya membentuk sebuah pistol. "Dor, dor!" ia tidak pernah terlalu sering melihat Tobi, karena pria itu selalu keluar untuk mengerjakan tugas lainnya. Ia tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai orang yang terlalu mengerikan—tapi dirinya sudah terbukti salah lagi.

Ia bahkan tidak punya energy untuk menangis lagi. "Tapi…" tapi apa? Jadi apa jika Kisame menolong mereka? Jadi apa jika dia adalah orang yang baik?

( _hidup tidak seperti dongeng yang selalu ia baca._ )

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak bersenjata, dan melawan lima pria bersenjata. Kami sarankan kau menyerah. Jangan buat kekacauan untuk kami." Pein melangkah maju, sebuah pistol sudah di tangannya dan teracung, menunjuk tepat pada kepala Sasuke. Matanya membelalak—kenapa sekarang, ia masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?

"Tidak bersenjata?" saat menatap Sasuke, ia menemukannya menyeringai. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa _menyeringai_ dalan situasi seperti ini? "Aku rasa tidak."

Itu benar mereka berdua Sasuke dan Sakura punya sebuah pistol. Tapi itu ada di dalam, terselip di bawah bantal mereka—mereka tidak memilikinya sekarang. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya akan hidup untuk melihat hari di mana ia berharap pernah memilikinya, hanua menunggu untuk digunakan.

Hanya saat tangan Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat sehingga ia menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Tapi apartemen—" mereka sedang berdiri di lorong, dengan beberapa orang lainnya tinggal di sekitar mereka. Mereka tidak bisa menghancurkan tempat ini.

Jika Sasuke mendengar, dia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Dalam beberapa detik, dia menempatkan satu tangan menangkup di bibirnya, dan rasa panas menyebar, langsung menuju kelima pria itu. Ia mencicit dan mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya.

Bola api Sasuke telah membuat mereka lengah, dan dia tidak membuang-buang waktu meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke lorong menuju tangga. Ia terhuyung mengikuti langkah Sasuke, berlari menuruni tangga, lebih cepat dan lebih cepat dan oh Tuhan ia akan tersandung dan jatuh—

Lobi apartemen yang mereka lewati dalam keadaan kabur, dan tiba-tiba, mereka di luar—berlari, berlari lebih cepat—tapi meski mereka menghilang dalam kerumunan, mengapa rasanya mereka masih mengekori mereka?

Ia melirik melalui bahunya, dan menelan ludah. Benar. Itulah alasannya.

"Sasuke—mereka tepat di belakang kita—"

"Mereka semua?"

Ia kembali menoleh. "Tobi tidak ada—"

"Bagus. Itu berhasil pada salah satu dari mereka. Jangan berhenti berlari!" genggaman Sasuke mengencang di tangannya, dan ia menatap hampa pada Sasuke sambil berlari. Kakinya sakit, paru-parunya terbakar.

Mengapa Sasuke melakukan ini? Bukankah hanya dirinya yang mereka inginkan? Jika dia membiarkannya pergi sekarang, maka dia bisa melarikan diri—

"Sasuke—cukup"—ia tidak bisa percaya dirinya mengatakan ini—"culup lepaskan aku."

Langkah Sasuke bahkan tidak memelan. "Tidak akan pernah."

Ia tidak pernah mengira ia akan pernah membiarkan dirinya menderita untuk orang lain. Ia sudah membanya semuanya di buku—di mana orang yang mencintai seseorang sampai ke titik di mana mereka akan rela untuk menyerahkan hidup mereka untuk orang itu. itu bodoh, dan ia berjanji pada dirinya ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya—

Tapi ia ingin melakukannya. Ia menginginkannya.

( _karena ia manusia._ )

"Sasuke—bukan kau yang mereka inginkan, itu aku—"

"Tidak, Sakura!" jika saja Sasuke punya kesempatan, dia akan menatapnya tajam sekarang. "Saat aku memilih untuk membawamu pergi, mereka menginginkan kita berdua! Kiat berdua melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka sekarang—jadi jangan _berani_ mengatakan mereka hanya menginginkanmu!"

"Polisi—kita harus pergi ke polisi—"

"Dan _apa_? Mengambil resiko untuk mengeksekusimu?"

( _mengapa sasuke pergi terlalu jauh untuknya? Dia bisa dengan mudah melarikan diri jika bukan untuknya—_ )

Bahkan sekarang, ia tidak bisa mengukur cintanya.

Ia hampir tersandung dan jatuh dengan wajahnya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berbelok tajam dan menariknya menuruni tangga, ke bawah tanah dan masuk ke terminal kereta bawah tanah. Sekarang tengah hari, jadi tidak banya orang di sana—hanya seorang wanita tua dan seorang pengusaha, mungkin terlambat kembali dari istirahat makan siangnya.

"Kau!" Sasuke berteriak pada si pengusaha. "Bawa wanita itu dan pergi, jika kau tidak ingin terluka!" ini mengejutkannya saat Sasuke mempertimbangkan keselamatan orang lain—tapi ia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk merasa senang akan itu, karena langkah kaki menggema di sekitar mereka. Ia menatap ngeri saat empat anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa menuruni tangga, bersama beberapa pria berpakaian hitam, semua bersenjata.

Apakah itu dianggap adil?

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan, dengan suara rendah, "Mundurlah." Ia menarik sesuatu keluar dari sakunya—pisau lipat. Pisau yang Naruto gunakan untuk membunuh Hidan.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melawan mereka semua," bisiknya. "Bahkan dengan apimu—"

"Aku bilang _mundur_!"

Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, karena itu, kakinya melemah di bawahnya, dan ia terjatuh ke tanah, penglihatannya kabur dengan air mata.

Ia mendengar suara tembakan, tapi ia tidak ingin melihatnya. Melihat Sasuke terluka merupakan hal terakhir yang ia inginkan. Ia pernah melihat luka terparah—gangrene, tulang hancur, hati hancur—tapi pemikiran darah Sasuke yang tumbah membuatnya ingin muntah.

Tiba-tiba panas membakar, dan beberapa pria berpakaian hitam terbakar.

"Sa…kura?"

Selama satu detik penuh, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia sangat takut jika Sasuke yang terbata memanggil namanya—tapi suara Sasuke lebih dalam dari itu. Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, matanya melebar.

" _Anthony?_ "

"Apa yang terjadi?" anak lelaki berambut prang itu menatap sekeliling. "Apa yang terjadi? Itu pria yang datang bicara padamu pagi ini, bukan?"

Ia bangkit berdiri. "Kau harus pergi dari sini. Pergi—pergi panggil polisi atau sesuatu, kumohon!" ia tidak peduli jika mereka menemukan dirinya ilegal. Ia tidak peduli lagi—ia benci melihat Sasuke seperti ini, berhkelahi. Sasuke bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang tenang. Dia bisa _bahagia_. Jika bukan untuk Akatsuki—jika bukan untuk _mereka_ , Sasuke tidak harus melakukan semua ini—

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Anthony dengan bingung. "Ayo panggil Sasuke dan lari!"

"Kita _tidak bisa_!" ia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya menangin sampai sekarang. "Kita hanya—kita hanya _tidak bisa_ , Anthony, tolong—pergi cari bantuan…"

( _seharusnya tidak seperti ini._ )

Tembakan. Gerutuan. Lebih banyak api.

Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?

Suara Pein terdengar jelas dari semua keributan. "Ada anak kecil, Kakuzu. Bunuh dia."

"Cepat! PErgi!" ia memberinya dorongan, dan dengan satu tatapan tidak yakin padanya, Anthony melangkah seberang tangga di sisi lain terminal. Satu tembakan terdengar, dan kemudian dua—dan dia terjatuh, hanya beberapa meter dari tempat tujuannya.

Kakinya bergerak sesuai keinginannya sendiri, dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, ia sudah berlutut di depan Anthony, menggulingkannya sehingga dia menghadap langit. Tangannya menempel di sisinya, berdarah dan gemetar. Bagus. Dia tidak tertembak di bagian vital.

"Anthony? Anthony, tatap aku!" mata biru itu terlihat kosong. Ia menempatkan tangannya di atas luka, tidak yakin. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan siapa pun sejak dirinya tiba di New York. Ia tidak yakin apakah ini masih akan berhasil.

Tapi cukup yakin, cahaya hijau hangat menyelimuti tangannya saat ia ingin menyembuhkan lukanya. Itu berhasil. Dia tidak akan mati.

"Aku sangat tertarik dengan trik sulap yang kau dan Sasuke miliki dari lengan baju kalian." Darahnya terasa dingin saat ia merasakan sesuatu menekan belakang kepalanya. Ia tahu suara itu dan merasa cukup baik untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah pistol. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Ia mengabaikannya, dan berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan Anthony. Ia tahu ia tidak ada apa-apa melawan Kakuzu, apalagi semua Akatsuki—tapi ini, ia bisa melakukannya. Ia bukan petarung—ia adalah penyembuh.

"Apa ini?" Anthony menyeringai lemah, menatap tangannya yang sedang bekerja. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Hanya trik kecil yang kudapatkan selama penjelajahanku." Bagus. Ia menghentikan pendarahannya. "Apa ada tempat lain yang terluka?" dia menggelengkan kepala. "Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

"Jangan mengira kau akan pergi ke mana-mana." Kakuzu menekan pistol lebih kuat ke belakang kepalanya.

"Sakura!" Suara Sasuke bergema di sekelilingnya. "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh!"

Ia tersenyum kecut. Itu tidak membuat banyak perbedaan sekarang—semua yang pernah ia lakukan adalah hal bodoh. "Aku janji," ucapnya, mengangkat tangannya, "kalau anak ini tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun apa pun yang dia lihat hari ini. Jadi, biarkan dia pergi."

Kakuzu bahkan tidak tertawa. "Aku dalam perintah untuk membunuhnya."

"Kau punya beberapa obat denganmu? Kau bisa menghapus ingatannya. Itu tampaknya bekerja cukup baik padaku, bukan?" menakjubkan, bagaimana adrenalin dan keputus-asaan bisa membuatnya berbicara seperti tiu pada pria yang ditakutinya selama ini.

"Mungkin aku harus membunuhmu duluan," pikir Kakuzu, mengabarkan pertanyaannya. "Apa kau suka itu? Kau tidak harus melihat teman kecilmu mati."

Langkah kaki terdengar. Hanya dari kecepatannya, suaranya—ia tahu itu adalah Sasuke. "Sakura!"

"Jangan bergerak, Sasuke," ucap Kakuzu tajam. "Atau aku akan menembaknya."

Ia tidak melihatnya, tapi ia tahu Pein yang berbicara. "Bukankah kau pikir ini waktunya kalian berdua menyerah? Kalian jelas kalah jumlah, dan hanya salah satu dari kalian yang mempunyai kemampuan berkelahi."

( _sudah berakhir, bukan? Sudah berakhir._ )

Mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang dimilikinya, ia berbalik, bahkan dengan pistol Kakuzu tepat di kepalanya. "Kumohon," ia memohon pada Pein, "biarkan Anthony pergi."

Satu-satunya hal yang ia sukai dari pria berambut oranye ini adalah dia tidak pernah memiliki ekspresi maniak padanya seperti yang dilakukan anggota Akatsuki lainnya. "Itu akan menimbulkan terlalu banyak resiko," ujarnya tenang. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu."

"Hapus ingatannya. Dia tidak perlu tahu tentang ini. _kumohon_."

"Sakura, dia hanya seorang anak—"

"Dia _bukan_ hanya seorang anak, Sasuke! Semua orang yang kusayangi _mati_ , apa kau menyadarinya? Naruto, Hibiki—Anthony, dan sekarang kau! Kau punya _tiga pistol_ mengarah padamu! Tiga!" ia histeris sekarang. Ada begitu banyak emosi berkilat dalam mata gelap Sasuke yang tidak bisa ia artikan satupun dari mereka.

Hanya ada keheningan yang menyiksa, dan Pein berjalan ke arahnya dan Anthony—yang sekarang, ia lihat, sedang merintih, hampir tak terdengar.

"Hanya karena wanita ini aku membiarkanmu pergi," ucapnya pelan—menimbulkan desisan di antara anggota lainnya. "Tapi aku tahu wajahm, nak. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada kami, itu ada padamu."

Anthony menatapnya muram, kemudian Pein, kemudian kembali padanya. Lalu dia mengangguk, berusaha bangkit berdiri.

Anthony memiliki seluruh kehidupan di depannya. Dia punya masa depan. Dia punya keluarga, pendidikan, rumah—dia punya kesempatan yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan. Ia tersenyum kecil, tahu kalau anak itu bisa menggunakan potensinya.

"Kau harus mencuci bajumu sebelum ibumu melihat darah itu," ucapnya. "Pakailah pemutih."

"Tapi—tapi bagaimana denganmu…?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku." Ia tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ia yakin kalau dirinya tidak terdengar begitu meyakinkan, tapi paling tidak itulah yang bisa dilakukannya. Langkah kaki Anthony menggema di sekelilingnya, sampai akhirnya lenyap sama sekali.

Hening kembali.

( _sekarang apa?_ )

"Jadi," ucap Pein, menghancurkan ketegangan, "Bisa kita selesaikan ini?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sasuke dan menembak.

Ia akan menjerit ketika Sasuke jatuh, tapi kemudian ia sadar Sasuke hanya merunduk. Desah lega keluar dari bibirnya terlalu cepat, dan ia hanya bisa mencicit saat Sasuke dengan kasar menyentaknya berlari dan menariknya ke tangga yang baru saja dilewati Anthony. Mereka tidak membuang waktu sedikit pun untuk mulai menembak, dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersentak saat mendengar peluru mengenai semen.

Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berlari.

Tiba-tiba, kaki Sasuke tertembak dan jatuh, menariknya bersamanya. Sasuke berlutut di tangga, mengumpat dengan gigi terkatup.

"Sasuke?" ia mengguncang bahunya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kakiku—sembuhkanlah—"

Tapi tidak ada waktu. Ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka tembakan dalam beberapa detik.

( _ini mustahil. benar-benar mustahil._ )

Jelas kalau Pein sudah lelah mengejar-ngejar mereka, karena wajahnya mengeras. Dia berjalan ke arah mereka, pistol mengarah tepat ke kepala Sasuke.

"Sakura—lari—"

Pain tidak memberinya waktu. "Selamat tinggal, Uchiha Sasuke."

( _mereka akan mati._ )

Satu tembakan menembus angin. Ia tercekat dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Sasuke masih bernapas. Ia terbatuk keras, merosot ke arah Sasuke, tidak merasakan apa-apa selain lega. Sasuke bernapas.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

Ia menempatkan tangannya pada luka di kaki Sasuke, bernapas terputus-putus. Ia bisa melakukan ini. Ia bisa melakukan ini.

( _bernapas. bernapas. bernapas._ )

"Aku"—ia terbatuk keras, merasakan darah—"Aku menghentikan perndarahannya. Kau harus—kau harus pergi—" tembakan lainnya.

"Sakura!"

Ia merasakan seseorang yang lainnya berlutut di sebelahnya, dan sebuah tangan dingin menggenggam dagunya. Ia melihat sekelibat warna merah. Sasori. "Sayang sekali. Boneka cantikku tidak terlalu cantik lagi."

"Menyingkir, kau sialan!" tangan itu meninggalkan dagunya. "Sakura! Tetap bersamaku!"

Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya. Tubuhnya terasa kosong. Ia mengalami kesulitan bernapas—tembakan itu mungkin mengenai paru-parunya. Tembakan kedua—ia tidak yakin mendarat di mana, tapi itu tidak terlalu penting lagi untuknya. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Hai, Sasuke. Hei—maukah kau…berfoto denganku?" penglihatannya mengabur.

( _tarik napas. hembuskan. tarik napas—_ )

"Tidak ada foto." Suara Sasuke parau. "Kau tidak akan mati."

Ia akan tertawa, tapi terbatuk oleh darahnya sendiri. "Kau lucu…"

"Itu bukan lelucon!"

"Tak apa… lagipula…dari awal aku memang tidak seharusnya ada. Tapi kau bisa melakukan… hal-hal hebat, Sasuke. Pergi… tendang bokong mereka."

"Jangan tutup matamu, Sakura, jangan _berani_ kau menutup matamu!" rasanya nyaman, bisa melakukan sesuatu sesekali. "Sakura! Sakura, aku mencin—"

( _… hembuskan._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

 **Kau tidak menyadari betapa indahnya dirimu saat kau tertidur, Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **.**

 **Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang kau mimpikan? Apa kau bermimpi tentangku?**

 **Itachi? Naruto?**

Ujung jari di kulitnya.

( _tersenyum._ )

 **Sulit untuk mempercayai seseorang sepertimu memikul semua itu.**

 **Kau, yang terlihat tak ada apa-apanya disbanding seorang anak kecil saat kau tertidur.**

"Tak peduli apa pun, Sasuke- _kun_ …"

 **Baiklah. Aku rasa aku harus tidur juga.**

"Selama kau tidak menyerah padaku…"

 **Aku akan menemuimu dalam mimpiku.**

"Aku juga tidak akan menyerah padamu."

( _deg. deg. deg._ )

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ia terbangun saat merasakan bibir di pelipisnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …?"

Ekspresi suaminya datar, tapi ia tahu dirinya dengan baik dari itu. "Sakura."

Ia tersenyum, dan bergeser ke posisi yang lebih nyaman. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ini masih gelap."

"Aku sedang berpikir…"

"Tentang apa?" angin berhembus kencang di luar. Ia bisa mendengar setiap butir pasir yang mengenai jendela mereka.

"Adopsi."

Hening. "Adopsi?"

"Anak kita tidak akan mempunyai _Sharingan_ atau gen kita, tapi… akan tetap menjadi anak kita. Bukan begitu?" dalam kegelapan, ia hampir tidak bisa melihat bola mata hitamnya—tapi caranya bicara membuatnya sedikit gemetaran. "Dia tidak harus menjadi _shinobi_. Dia bisa menjadi… seorang guru."

Mendekap wajah Sasuke di tangannya, ia menciumnya, dengan hangat dan lembut. "Tentu saja," ucapnya lembut. "Apa kau ingin mengadopsi?"

Berhenti sejenak, "Hanya jika kau menginginkannya."

Ia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku tidak keberatan."

Jari Sasuke mengusap pipinya. "Kau menangis dalam tidurmu."

Terkejut, ia membawa tangannya ke wajah. Terasa lembab. "Oh. Jadi aku menangis."

"Mimpi buruk?"

Ia mencoba mengingat, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak mengejutkan—lagi pula tidak banyak yang bisa mengingat mimpi mereka. "Tidak masalah," ucapnya, menarik selimut lebih kencang di sekeliling mereka, dan meringkuk di dada Sasuke.

"Kaku yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula, itu hanya mimpi."

 _ **The End**_

 **Thanks for all your support in this story!**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, fav, dan follow.**

 **See you in the next story "Running into Mr. Billionaire" terjemahan dari cerita milik FreedomHasan dengan judul yang sama.**

 **Untuk yang sudah request cerita yang ingin diterjemahkan, ditunggu saja yaa! Ngantri soalnya :v**


End file.
